


Versus - To the moon and back

by AelShanks



Series: To the moon and back [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Lexa (The 100), Dom/sub, Domination, F/F, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submission, Vaginal Sex, to the moon and back
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelShanks/pseuds/AelShanks
Summary: Histoire annexe - "To the moon and back" numéro 1.2 - Situé entre le chapitre 60 et 61.Ne vous faites pas spoiler. Lisez les 62 premiers chapitres de To the moon and back avant : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730457Nous retrouvons Lexa, juste après les évènements du chapitre 60 de To the moon and back.Peut-être que ces chapitres supplémentaires permettront de comprendre un peu plus ce qu'elle est devenue et comment elle l'est devenue.Bonne lecture à vous et attention aux âmes sensibles.Ael---Les personnages de cette histoire sont empruntés de la série The100 et appartiennent donc à "The CW Television Network."---Contenu mature : sexe, BDSM, violence et un chouilla d'alcool. Alors faites attention, cette histoire, n'est pas pour tout le monde.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: To the moon and back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. Cortisol

_Ne vous faites pas spoiler. Lisez les 62 premiers chapitres de To the moon and back avant : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730457_

_\---_

🎶 _Cloud - Elias_ ➰

**''...Lexa je t'aime... Je veux pas qu'on se sépare... Je veux pas que tu me quittes... Je...''**

**''Te quitter ? Clarke, on a jamais été ensemble toi et moi. Tu nous as pas laissé cette chance.''** Et mon coeur se brise à mes propres paroles. **''Je t'ai attendu pendant des mois. J'ai subis pour nous, j'ai tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse, je me suis même mise de côté. Puis j'ai changé tous mes plans, j'ai dit non à des opportunités juste pour être avec toi. J'étais là Clarke, j'étais là pendant tout ce temps...''** Je soupire. J'étais là.. J'étais tellement là.. Prête à lui offrir ma vie parce que de tout ce qui existe, de tout ce qui compte, Clarke en était le centre. Le seul bonheur dont j'avais besoin. **''J'aurais pu supporter d'être loin de toi, si je n'avais pas eu le choix dès le départ. J'aurais été triste mais on se serait battu ensemble pour être heureuses.** ** _Ensemble,_** **Clarke. Et pas chacune de son côté."** Parce que c'est ce que tu nous as imposé. Tu nous as séparé, sans même considérer que tu étais ma priorité, mon bonheur à moi.. " **De toutes les personnes qui m'entourent, jamais je n'aurais pensé que** ** _tu_** **serais la cause de notre fin. Que tu m'aurais forcé à partir, que tu aurais décidé de notre avenir, de mon avenir..''**

**''Lex.. Non s'il te plaît.. On peut encore avancer.. Se faire confiance.. On peut encore.. Je sais pas.. Réapprendre à être ensemble, à se connaître, à..''** Ses larmes coulent et je sais que malgré la peine que je ressens dans ma poitrine à ce moment-là, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je lui pardonne maintenant, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je puisse lui faire face sans ressentir cette boule de rage au fond de ma gorge.

**''J'en ai assez de devoir réapprendre à te connaître. J'en ai assez Clarke de devoir t'aimer si difficilement, de devoir subir tes choix, de devoir t'attendre, de devoir souffrir.. Oui, voilà.. J'en ai marre de souffrir..''**

Parce que c'est ce que je fais depuis des mois, des années. C'est ce que l'on fait toutes les deux, elle comme moi. À la différence, que mon amour pour elle ne l'aurait jamais envoyé à l'autre bout du monde, parce que j'aurais respecté son opinion, j'aurais respecté ce qui compte pour elle, et non pour moi.

Je vois Anya poser ses doigts sur son épaule. Je sais que mon amie sera là pour elle et tant mieux.. Car, aujourd'hui, ce n'est clairement plus ma place.

**''Ne me laisse pas..''** Me supplie presque Clarke..

_Tu fais chier, tu fais tellement chier. Si tu savais comme je t'ai aimé, comme je t'aime et comme tout ça me brise autant que toi._

**''Je suis désolée.. Je..''** J'inspire. Il me faut de la force pour les mots qui vont suivre. **"Bonne continuation Clarke."**

Je me tourne vers ma sœur, préférant fuir la scène devant moi, essayant de contenir mes larmes, ma colère, mes envies de hurler. **''Raven, papa, on doit y aller.''**

Mon père me rejoint alors, sac à la main, sac que j'aide à charger, me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas revenir en arrière, pour ne pas lui pardonner en quelques secondes. Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas.. Elle ne me ferait que du mal, elle ne nous a fait que du mal..

J'entre alors dans la voiture, suivie de Rae et de mon père et encore une fois, mon regard est partout sauf sur elle. Je ne peux pas la regarder, je n'en ai plus la force.. Elle..

Ma soeur échange quelques au revoir avec An, quelques mots d'amour que j'aurais dû entendre, quelques mots d'amour, qu'au pire des cas, Clarke m'aurait murmuré au creux de l'oreille et dans le meilleure des cas, qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de me dire.

Mes poings se serrent sur mon short et quand mon père finit par démarrer et s'éloigner de celle ayant émietté mon cœur, je craque. Je craque dans un silence de plomb, les larmes s'échappant de mes yeux sans que je n'en ai le contrôle.

_Je t'avais tant donné.. Tellement donné.._

Au premier virage, je sens ma gorge se serrer tellement fort, que j'ai l'impression qu'aucun oxygène ne passe. J'inspire de plus en plus fort et sens le regard de mon père sur moi.

**"Lexa ? Ça va ?"** Il me demande alors.

Je balance ma main sur la portière, cherchant la poignée pour ouvrir la fenêtre, quand je le vois s'arrêter. J'en profite pour sortir de la voiture aussi vite que possible. Mes jambes sont fragiles, elles ne me tiennent pas, alors je tombe, je m'effondre sur le trottoir et je finis à quatre pattes, essayant de respirer, essayant de comprendre, comment et pourquoi nous en sommes arrivées là.

**"Lexa.."**

La main de Raven se pose sur mon dos et ses petits cercles qu'elle fait du bout des doigts et qui sont censés m'aider, me fragilisent davantage.

Je viens de quitter l'amour de ma vie. Je viens de la quitter avant qu'elle ne le fasse, je viens de la quitter, effrayée de l'emprise qu'elle a pu avoir sur mon être durant ces derniers mois, effrayée par la colère qui s'est installée dans ma poitrine.

Je viens de la quitter.

Je viens de la quitter.

Je viens de la quitter.

_J'ai quitté Clarke._

Clarke.

Ma Clarke.

Et même si je suis en miette, je sais au fond que ce qu'elle a fait, que ses décisions, ses actes ont parlé pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas confiance en moi, décidant à ma place de ce qui était important à mes yeux.

Elle n'avait pas confiance en mes réactions, agissant dans mon dos.

Elle n'avait pas confiance en mes capacités, décidant à ma place que Boston aurait ma peau, que je finirai en tant que déchet, sans carrière, sans avenir.. Alors que j'aurais eu quatre ans d'université pour y arriver, pour donner un sens à _notre_ vie et à ce futur dont elle m'a tant parlé.

Elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour me considérer et considérer mes décisions.

Elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour m'en parler.

Elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour me dire la vérité.

Elle ne m'aimait pas assez. Elle ne m'aimait, juste, pas assez.

Quelle aurait été la prochaine étape ? Quelle décision aurait-elle prise, à ma place, encore, pour se déculpabiliser que je la choisisse, elle, au lieu de tout le reste ? Parce que c'est clairement ce que j'ai ressenti.. Aurait-elle annulé nos vacances de Noël ensemble, pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mes études ? Nos week-ends pour que j'aille en stage. Est-ce qu'elle m'aurait envoyé encore plus loin pour que j'ai une carrière et un emploi qu'ELLE ESTIME être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend dans cette société ?

L'abandon, le manque de contrôle, la soumission, la défaite. En une fraction de seconde, elle a réussi à me dévaloriser, elle a réussi à écraser le peu de confiance que j'avais en moi, continuant de dire encore et encore, que je n'avais pas d'avenir, que je n'en aurais jamais à moins de partir à l'autre bout du monde. Tss.. Est-ce qu'elle m'a toujours vu aussi fragile ? Aussi incompétente ? Stupide ? Est-ce que pour elle, sans aide, je ne suis rien ?

Je sais que ce n'est pas son cas, qu'elle, elle est bourrée de talent et que tout le monde se bat pour ses beaux yeux.. Mais de là à penser que sans San Francisco, je n'avais aucune chance de survivre dans ce monde.. Je ne suis donc qu'une grosse merde.. Une grosse merde qu'elle a pris soin d'envoyer loin se former.. Pour, peut-être être un peu moins merdique, du coup, un peu plus à la hauteur de qui elle, elle, est ?

Comme si, j'étais capable d'être un poids pour elle.. J'aurais tout fait, j'aurais tellement tout fait pour être à la hauteur, mais à la hauteur près d'elle. J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'écoute, qu'elle accepte ma décision.. Qu'elle soit ma partenaire.. J'aurais aimé.. Qu'on fasse ça, à deux..

Mais espérer, c'est pour les fous.. Je n'ai plus rien et je n'arrive pas à ressentir autre chose que du dégoût pour moi-même, pour ces phrases que j'entends résonner dans ma tête, pour toute cette situation, cette relation.

"J'ai fait ça pour que tu aies un avenir Lexa ! J'ai fait ça pour toi !"

"J'ai fait ça pour que tu aies un avenir Lexa ! J'ai fait ça pour toi !"

"J'ai fait ça pour que tu aies un avenir Lexa ! J'ai fait ça pour toi !"

_Mensonge.._

Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en qui que ce soit.. Même en donnant tout ce que l'on peut, même en aimant de toutes ses forces, les gens sont capables de vous faire mal, de vous écraser. Et Clarke m'a fait mal. Des mois à subir, à attendre, à espérer. Des mois, des années à l'aimer, à blesser les autres, à devenir quelqu'un de bien plus tourmenté juste pour être à ses côtés. Juste pour qu'elle daigne poser ses magnifiques yeux sur moi.. Juste pour que..

Je renifle, je sens que ça coule sur mon visage.

**"Lexa.. Ça va aller.."** Souffle Rae.

**"Elle me manque déjà.."** J'éclate en sanglot me rendant compte de mes propres paroles.

Ma sœur m'attrape alors dans ses bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

**"Elle n'est pas loin, on peut encore faire demi tour, tu sais.."**

**"Pour.. Pourquoi faire.. Il n'y a.. Il n'y a plus que la haine et la trahison, il n'y plus rien de beau Rae.. Je.."** Je me recule doucement, essuyant mes yeux. **"Je veux.. Je dois prendre soin de moi.."**

Je dois ne plus avoir à compter sur l'amour de qui que ce soit.

**"Ok alors. On va prendre soin de toi."** Souffle ma soeur.

**"Non. JE vais prendre soin de moi-même."**

_Personne. Plus personne n'aura de pouvoir sur moi._

Je vois son sourire désolé, je vois de la tristesse dans son regard, mais elle semble comprendre alors je me redresse, époussette mes genoux légèrement griffés par le béton et remonte dans la voiture.

Les portes claquent et mon père démarre à nouveau.

_Je vais prendre soin de moi-même._

_Je dois prendre soin de moi-même._

\---

**"Lexa.. Ouvre.. Ça sert à rien de rester enfermée dans ta chambre et à broyer du noir.."**

Je ne réponds pas à Raven. Tout fuse dans ma tête, tout part tellement loin, tellement, tellement loin. Je refais notre relation avec Clarke, depuis une semaine, je ne fais que ça.

Je repense à notre premier baiser, à ce soir là, dans la cour du lycée quand pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie complète et en même temps si coupable.

Je repense à cette fois, où j'étais malade et qu'elle est venue chez moi, qu'elle a dormi chez moi et que mon cerveau s'est déconnecté, lorsque je l'ai eu dans mes bras.

Je me souviens de tout, de nos rires en cours, de ses gestes discrets et tendres, je me souviens de ces fois où ma tête se posait sur ses cuisses et où je lisais notre livre d'anglais à voix haute. Je me souviens..

Je me souviens de ce baiser sur le canapé, chez Anya, je me souviens de nos soirées.. Je me souviens de Costia.

Costia.. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu la blesser, qu'est ce que j'ai pu lui manquer de respect.. Autant Clarke m'a brisé, autant je sais que Cos a dû ressentir tant de choses par ma faute. J'ai été infidèle par amour pour Clarke. J'ai été malhonnête. Il y a eu ces fois à la montagne, au chalet où mon coeur me criait de tout mon être de ne vivre que pour la blonde et ma tête d'arrêter ces folies.

Et lorsque j'ai enfin choisi.. Lorsque j'ai goûté à cette nuit dans ses bras, lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'était vraiment l'amour, la passion, le désir, la tendresse.. Et surtout lorsque j'ai décidé de dire adieu à ma petite amie par amour pour Clarke. C'est là.. C'est là qu'elle a décidé de ne pas m'écouter. Moi qui pendant des mois et des mois avais lutté contre ma propre relation pour elle, qui l'avais finalement choisi. J'ai peut-être mis du temps.. Mais le jour où j'ai décidé que ce serait elle.. Le jour où j'ai eu le courage d'être seule pour elle, d'être libre pour elle, elle m'a balayé en deux jours, décidant que Niylah serait mieux, serait...

Et j'en ai chier. J'en ai tellement chier. Et même lorsqu'elle a su que j'étais là, lorsqu'elle a, enfin, voulu m'écouter après des mois à m'ignorer, à me faire vivre sa haine, même là, j'en ai encore chier. J'ai dû les voir pendant des semaines et des semaines roucouler, j'ai dû prendre sur moi.. J'ai dû me résigner et espérer. Et le pire.. C'est qu'il lui a fallu des mois pour enfin me dire qu'elle était libre.. Alors que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Elle était mon centre du monde.. Mais elle n'avait tellement pas confiance en moi, en nous..

Déjà à ce moment-là, j'aurais dû le voir et même avant.. À quel point Clarke signifierait ma fin.

Je l'ai aimée au point de tromper, je l'ai aimée au moins de blesser, je l'ai aimée à la choisir envers et contre tout et elle.. Elle m'a juste aimé après les autres.. Elle ne s'est jamais remise en question pour nous, elle n'a jamais fait voler ses principes en éclat pour nous.. Elle n'a jamais été capable, de toute façon, de vivre pour nous.

_Clarke.. Tu peux être si tendre et à la fois si cruelle. Tu peux tellement donner et à la fois tellement reprendre. Tu peux élever les gens mais les écraser tout aussi vite._

_Et c'est ce qui est le pire finalement. L'amour que j'ai ressenti dans tes bras, cette tendresse, cette folie presque, s'est évaporé, laissant place à l'ignorance, à la haine, laissant place parfois même à cette cruauté guidée par des sentiments si néfastes envers moi._

_En quelques jours à peine je suis passée de la femme que tu aimes à ta pire ennemie. Tu as été capable de me voir comme la pire des crapules._

_Et même si je sais que tu as souffert, aussi par ma faute, jamais, jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal, jamais je n'ai voulu te piétiner, jamais je n'ai levé la main sur toi. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait du mal volontairement. J'avais besoin de temps, je t'ai demandé du temps et je n'ai eu que toi fuyant avec une autre comme réponse. Et de la haine, tellement de haine._

_Alors je repense à notre dernier rendez-vous, je repense à tes paroles et lorsque je fais le point sur tout ça.. Je me rends compte qu'à chaque fois dans notre pseudo relation, à chaque fois, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu tendais peut-être l'oreille, et encore, mais tu n'écoutais pas._

_Mes mots étaient-ils si insignifiants pour toi ? N'as-tu jamais compris qui j'étais ? N'as-tu jamais ressenti tous les sentiments qui battaient dans ma poitrine ?_

_Il faut croire que non, sinon tu aurais compris qu'il n'y avait que toi d'important._

_Quant à moi, aujourd'hui, je comprends.. Que tu as été ma pire erreur._

_J'aurais dû modérer mon amour pour toi, pour toi, si changeante dans tes sentiments, toi m'ayant baladé tant de temps.. J'aurais dû te repousser la première fois que tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes._

_Si je l'avais fait, est-ce que tu serais là aujourd'hui ? Aurais-tu envoyé une amie à l'autre bout du monde ? J'ai la sensation que non. J'ai la sensation que si Anya avait été à ma place, ou Octavia ou Raven, j'ai la sensation, qu'eux, ils auraient eu le choix._

_Chose que tu ne m'as jamais offert. Ah si, mais quand j'étais en couple jusqu'aux os avec une fille dont je ne remettrais jamais en question l'intégrité et les sentiments._

_Costia n'était pas toi. Je le sais bien. Costia n'était pas toi.. Mais putain.. Avec tout ça je suis devenue l'infidèle amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, je suis devenue coupable, je suis devenue faible.. Si faible pour toi._

_Comment j'ai pu devenir si faible pour toi Clarke.. Comment ? Tu m'as tellement pris.. Tout mon amour, toute ma confiance, mon honnêteté, ma franchise, mes sentiments.. Tu m'as tout pris et lorsque tu as choisi pour moi, tu as juste tout détruit. Et maintenant je.._

**"Lexa, tu veux pas manger un peu au moins ? C'est pas toi qui disais que tu devais prendre soin de toi.. ? Allez, ouvre ta porte, fais ça pour Rae, Rae.."**

Je soupire. C'est vrai que j'ai faim mais en même temps j'ai la sensation que tout ce qui va rentrer va forcément ressortir directement. Ma gorge est encore bien trop serrée pour laisser passer un quelconque aliment.

**"Plus tard.."** Je lui murmure juste.

**"Dios mio, t'es toujours vivante ! Tain' deux mots en une semaine, sérieux Woods ! Je repasse après, t'as intérêt à ouvrir cette porte."**

Je soupire, allongeant mes jambes et me laissant glisser sous ma couette.

\---

**"Hello la revenante !"**

J'ai décidé de manger aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me laisser mourir sur le lit et surtout d'arrêter de penser à Clarke. Enfin, je sais que ça m'est impossible mais du moins, je penserai à elle le ventre plein.

Je ne réponds pas à Ontari qui vient de me saluer, non je me dirige juste vers le frigo et attrape la boîte d'œufs. J'en sors trois et ouvre le placard où Raven a rangé nos poêles. Je ne les trouve pas.

**"Si tu cherches les casseroles et tout le reste c'est là."** Me dit alors ma coloc en me montrant le placard près du four. J'acquiesce. **"Elle a encore changé tous les trucs de place. C'est la troisième fois en dix jours. Je crois qu'Anya lui manque beaucoup trop.. Et peut-être aussi sa demi-soeur.."** Souffle-t-elle.

Je la regarde mais encore une fois je ne dis rien. Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus loquace en ce moment, ni présente.. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de consoler Raven de l'absence d'Anya alors que.. Non, je sais que je ne pourrais pas.. Je le sais bien.

Je finis par récupérer une poêle et par allumer la plaque de cuisson. Je casse mes oeufs et comme toujours, je n'arrive pas à les faire aux plats.. Ils finissent brouillés.

**"Tu veux un truc à boire ? Un chocolat chaud ? Raven a acheté de la cannelle pour toi."** Me confie Ontari, naturellement.

Elle me sourit mais je me fige. Mon bras se crispe sur mon assiette, je sens mes mains trembler, je sens toute ma rage être transportée jusqu'à ma poigne. J'inspire mais même mon souffle se saccade.

**"Ça va pas ?"** Me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

**"Ça va."** Je lui réponds en serrant les dents. Je m'installe sur notre table de cuisine et au final, je n'arrive pas à toucher à la nourriture devant moi. À la place, je me lève.

**"J'ai besoin d'un truc plus fort qu'un chocolat chaud."** Je soupire.

**"Non, tu as besoin de te défouler, et clairement pas de boire à 9h du matin. Alex, j'suis pas Raven, j'ai pas ta relation avec elle et donc je n'ai pas à prendre des pincettes avec toi comme elle le fait depuis des jours maintenant. Mais faut que tu te sortes les doigts du cul. La rentrée est dans un mois et demi, et ça fait déjà une semaine que t'as pas été à l'entraînement."**

**"J'ai pas la tête à boxer."**

**"Oh je sais très bien où est ta tête. Je prétends pas comprendre, mais sincèrement tu crois pas qu'à choisir de sacrifier ce que t'as sacrifié, autant aller jusqu'au bout et pas tout gâcher ?"**

Et d'un coup je m'avance vers elle, faisant tomber la chaise sur mon passage.

**"JE N'AI RIEN SACRIFIÉ ! ELLE, ELLE A TOUT FOUTU EN L'AIR !"**

Je la regarde, la mâchoire à nouveau serrée et alors que je pensais avoir une réponse verbale, elle se rapproche de moi et m'assène un coup en plein dans la pommette.

Je recule de deux grands pas et la fixe, ma main posée sur mon visage.

**"MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON ?"**

**"Tu as déjà perdu en réflexe. Deux semaines de plus et je te mets ko en dix secondes. Et encore une fois Alex, je ne suis pas Raven, si tu hausses encore la voix sur moi de cette façon, je t'éclate les dents, c'est clair."**

J'inspire, j'essaye et avant que je ne réponde, je sens ses bras m'entourer.

**"Mais en attendant, je suis là pour toi. Demain 14h, sois au club. On a une nouvelle entraîneuse et elle veut savoir qui est la grande Alexandria Woods."**

  
Elle me relâche et finalement sort de la cuisine. Ma main se pose sur mon assiette que d'un coup je fais voler jusqu'au frigo, la faisant exploser par la même occasion.

Je retombe sur ma chaise, pose ma tête dans mes mains et serre les dents pour ne pas hurler.

\---

**"Aaaaaaah la voilà !"**

Je m'avance vers Ontari, déjà en train de bander ses poings. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là, je n'ai aucune envie de faire le moindre effort, j'ai juste envie.. Envie de rien, de rien d'autre que d'être seule. C'est ça, je veux être seule, là où personne ne pourrait m'atteindre. Je veux être dans un endroit où l'on arrêterait de parler de mes choix, où l'on arrêterait de me parler d'elle. Je ne veux plus penser, je ne veux plus ressentir, je ne veux plus rien.. Juste être vide, voila, je veux juste être vide.

Ma colocataire me regarde et je la vois alors soupirer. **"Tu as dormi cette nuit ?"**

Je ne lui réponds pas et pose mon sac sur un des bancs près du mur. Non je n'ai pas dormi. Et ça fait déjà quelques jours que c'est comme ça. J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment, mais lorsque je ferme les yeux elle apparaît, et lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, je suis en colère, tellement en colère de me rendre compte que la vie que j'ai maintenant, n'est pas du tout celle que j'ai choisie.

J'y ai réfléchi. J'ai eu le temps pour ça durant mes insomnies.. J'aimerais garder mes pensées là où elles sont mais au final, à peine une semaine après être partie de chez moi, la seule chose dont je me rends compte c'est que je ne suis pas là où je devrais être. J'ai cette sensation d'être en exil loin de mon chez moi et c'est affreux car une partie de ma famille est ici. Raven est ici, mais mon coeur avait tellement placé d'espoir dans ce futur avec Clarke.. J'avais espéré, je m'étais inventée une vie dans cet avenir proche, je m'étais imaginée, enfin, notre romance idyllique, entourée des gens que j'aime et de mes amis. Raven serait venue nous voir tous les week-end et ça aurait été parfait.

Mais maintenant, maintenant je ne peux plus rentrer. Je pourrais mais en vrai, comment le vivrais-je vraiment ? Comment pourrais-je affronter Clarke et ses mensonges ? Affronter ce regard coupable ? Je sais que.. Que malgré tout l'amour que l'on a pu se porter, je sais, je sais que je n'ai plus que de la rancoeur pour toute cette situation, pour elle, pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.. Parce qu'encore une fois ce n'est pas que notre relation qu'elle a voulu envoyer au loin, mais c'est aussi celle que j'ai avec les autres, c'est être loin de mon père, d'Anya, de Lincoln, de notre groupe en général. C'est arrivé dans une ville que je ne connais pas, dans une région que je ne connais pas, et que je n'avais aucune envie de connaître. Je me sens forcée et contrôlée.. Je me sens juste faible.

Et au fond, j'aurais pu en décider autrement, appeler les écoles et accepter la demande de Boston. Mais pour faire quoi ? Pour faire face à Clarke et ses cachoteries ? Pour être près d'elle au quotidien à vaciller entre l'amour et la haine ? Comme je l'ai si bien pensé ces derniers temps.. Elle est imprévisible et impulsive et je ne suis plus capable de supporter une autre épreuve venant d'elle, je ne suis plus capable d'accepter que même si c'est difficile, ça peut marcher.. Car non.. Ça ne marchera pas. Ça n'a pas marché et là, maintenant où tout était enfin parfait, là où le destin était d'accord avec nous, il a fallu, que derrière mon dos, alors que je dormais paisiblement dans ses bras, alors que tout était si parfait.. Il a fallu qu'elle aille fouiller dans mon ordi et qu'elle prenne, à ma place, la plus importante des décisions concernant mon avenir, notre avenir. Elle l'a pris seule, en sachant très bien que j'étais contre. Elle ne m'a pas écouté.. Et lui faire face aujourd'hui.. Après tout ça.. Non, je n'en aurais pas été capable. Je n'en suis pas capable.

**"Alex ?"**

Je sors de mes pensées et pose mes yeux sur ma partenaire de boxe.

**"Viens, je vais te présenter."**

J'acquiesce alors, commençant moi-même à entourer mes poings de bandages. Nous entrons dans la pièce du fond, là où se trouve le bureau de l'entraineur et tombons nez à nez avec une femme, d'environ 15 ans de plus que nous, assez grande et musclée, blonde et les cheveux attachés. Son look est particulier, portant un pantalon militaire et un simple débardeur. Je n'y fais pas plus cas en vérité, non, j'ai juste pas envie d'être ici.

**"Mademoiselle Alexandria Woods."** Dit-elle enfin en me tendant la main. Je la lui serre avec de hocher la tête. **"Charmaine Diyoza. Mais appelez moi Diyoza."**

**"Hmm."** J'opine à nouveau.

**"Il paraît que votre cas est prometteur. C'est ce que nous allons voir dans les prochains mois."**

Elle ne sourit pas et finit simplement par se replonger dans ses documents.

Nous restons là une minute peut-être avant que je ne décide de sortir du bureau. Nous n'allons pas toutes nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures non plus. Je rejoins le banc où sont mes affaires et enfile mes gants. Je n'ai pas besoin de me changer, à l'entraînement, mon legging et mon t-shirt suffisent. Puis sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit je rejoins l'air des sacs de frappe. Je mets d'abord peu de force dans mes coups. À quoi bon ?

L'adrénaline monte au fur et à mesure que je pense à elle. Car forcément, je pense à elle. Je ne pense qu'à elle. Qu'à elle. Qu'à elle.

Je cogne, je cogne, je cogne. Rapidement je sue, rapidement les coups résonnent dans mes coudes, dans mes épaules et rapidement je commence à ressentir cette douleur dans mes doigts, celle qui me montre que je vais trop loin, trop fort. Mais je continue, la douleur physique en efface une autre, efface celle qui s'est placée dans ma conscience.

**"Alex.."**

Je frappe, je frappe, je frappe.

**"Alex !"**

Je frappe, je frappe, je frappe.

**"ALEX !"**

Je frappe une dernière fois et à bout de souffle je laisse mon poing collé au sac, comme si ceux-ci venaient de fusionner entre eux.

**"Diyoza veut te voir sur le ring.. Mais je ne suis.."**

**"Ok."** Je la coupe avant de reprendre ma respiration et de la rejoindre près des cordes.

**"Bon t'as l'air en forme, donc on va voir ce que tu vaux contre quelqu'un qui bouge."** Elle tourne la tête vers un grand blond, fin, mais sec. **"Éric, monte s'il te plait."**

Il acquiesce et se place et je grimpe à mon tour.

**"Vous la faites combattre contre un gars ?!"** Lui demande Ontari, offusquée.

**''Vu comme elle vient de frapper ce pauvre sac, ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète.''** Un sourire mutin se dépose sur son visage mais je n'y fais pas cas. Non. Encore une fois, j'ai juste envie de partir.

**''Allez-y !"** Lance alors la coach.

Je me prépare, lève la garde mollement et il me frappe. Le premier coup, par chance, je l'arrête, mais pas le second qui s'écrase en pleine mâchoire.

_Hm. Faible. Tu es faible Lexa._

Je lâche un rictus et me remets en place. Je frappe mais le coeur n'y est pas alors il se recule simplement et vient me placer un coup dans les côtes. Je baisse alors les poings complètement et je le vois qui s'arrête, ne comprenant pas.

**''Quoi t'en peux déjà plus ?''** Je lui demande, l'envie qu'il refrappe me saisissant. Je m'avance vers lui et le pousse alors. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde Charmaine qui observe la scène mais ne dit rien.

**''Frappe !''** Je lui lance. **''Frappe si t'as des couilles.''**

Le pauvre il n'a rien demandé mais ce n'est pas ce que je mérite ? Après avoir été si faible toutes ces années ? Finissez moi qu'on en parle plus.

Et évidemment il frappe. En plein dans la tête. Et je tombe en arrière. Il se place au-dessus de moi et me punch le visage, le dos de mon crâne s'enfonçant sur le ring.

**''Eric ça suffit.''** Il hésite mais finit par se relever et moi je reste là, le nez en sang et un sourire sur le visage.

Je souris car pour une fois depuis une semaine, j'ai mal. J'ai mal mais pas pour elle.

\---

_Une semaine plus tard_

**''NON mais c'est pas vrai ?! T'as vu ta tronche ?!''**

Je viens à peine de rentrer, ouvrant la porte menant à la cuisine. J'avais juste soif.

**''Lex sérieux ? Ça te mènera à rien de te laisser tabasser comme ça..''**

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine qu'à chaque entraînement, je baisse les bras.

Je pose mon sac sur une des chaises de la cuisine et me dirige vers le frigo pour récupérer la bouteille d'eau. Je bois quelques gorgées et finalement je me pose juste là, les fesses contre le comptoir.

**''Tu devrais l'appeler tu sais..''** Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_Je sais._

**''Je ne peux pas faire ça.''**

**''Pourquoi ? Lex ça fait dix jours. Et bloquer son numéro ne sert à rien vu que c'est moi qu'elle appelle maintenant. Sérieusement appelle là.''**

**''Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.''**

**''Tu ne VEUX pas faire ça, nuance ! Elle ne mérite pas ça.''**

_Je sais._

**''De toutes les personnes que je connais tu es là mieux placée pour savoir ce que ça fait ! Putain tu te souviens pas des mois que t'as passer à te faire ignorer comme ça ?!''** Insiste-t-elle.

**''Justement.''**

**''Justement quoi ?! Tu sais que ça fait mal. Merde c'est Clarke à la fin.''**

**''JE SAIS OK ?!''** Je soupire, décidant de m'asseoir sur une des chaises devant moi. Je glisse mon visage dans mes mains puis cale mes paumes sur mon front. Aie. J'ai senti la plaie de mon nez s'ouvrir à nouveau. Tant pis. **''Je suis tellement en colère Rae.. Tellement en colère.''**

**''Hey..''** Elle se place à côté de moi, plaçant sa main sur le haut de mon dos. **''Parle lui.. Expliquez vous..''**

**''Je ne veux pas.. Je lui en veux tellement, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.."** Ma voix tremble. **"Je l'aim.. Je l'aimais tellement.''**

**''Lexa.. Vous pouvez vous retrouvez si c'est ce que tu souhaites..''**

**''Justement je ne sais plus.. J'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, le résultat est toujours le même..''** Je sens les larmes monter doucement et ma gorge se serrer.. **''Tu étais là, tu m'as vu crever la bouche ouverte pour elle, pendant des mois et des mois. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle. Je l'ai placé sur un piédestal tout le long de notre relation. Et à un moment j'ai même cru qu'elle avait fait la même chose. Que c'était nous, notre amour, et le reste après. Rae.. Elle a attendu que je dorme. Elle a attendu que je dorme putain, pour juste me planter un couteau dans le dos. Peu importe si elle pensait, elle, bien faire.. La vérité c'est que pour moi, il n'y avait rien de bon dans ce choix. Elle m'a juste envoyé loin parce qu'elle m'a cru incapable de m'en sortir dans une simple université sans sponsor. J'en aurais rien eu à foutre de devoir bosser à côté. Si ça me permettait de la voir. J'en aurais rien eu à foutre de devoir travailler plus pour réussir, si ça voulait dire être là dans chacune des réalisations de sa vie.. C'était ça mon rêve. C'était ça, être près d'elle, me construire près d'elle, avoir un avenir près d'elle. Et si je n'avais pas eu le choix et n'avais eu que San Francisco alors j'y serais allée avec beaucoup de tristesse, certes mais avec une vision de Clarke tellement différente. On se serait soutenu même à distance. On aurait trouvé un moyen. Je le sais bien. C'est pas ça le pire. Le pire c'est ce qu'elle a fait. C'est cette fourberie, ces mensonges pendant plus d'une semaine ou j'ai eu la sensation d'être prise pour une pauvre conne. C'est de voir Anya le savoir avant moi, de vous voir, vous toutes le savoir avant moi alors qu'il s'agit de MON avenir ! Comment je peux faire confiance maintenant ? À elle ? À toi ? À mes amis en général ? J'ai déjà du mal à te regarder dans les yeux parfois, Raven, alors imagine comment je regarderais Clarke ? Tu me vois dans cet état, avec toute la haine que j'ai envers elle maintenant, tu me vois lui faire face pour discuter ? Et elle a beau être l'amour de ma vie, elle a beau être tout ce que je désire, il n'empêche que je ne peux pas contrôler ma colère. Je ne peux juste pas et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire, j'ai peur de l'effrayer, j'ai peur d'être trop faible pour lui tenir tête et de partir dans un extrême. Je ne me relèverai pas.. Si ça recommence Rae. Vraiment. Aujourd'hui je suis en colère mais quand cette colère va se transformer en nostalgie et cette nostalgie en peine et en manque, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?''** Les larmes s'échappent. **''Qu'est ce que je vais faire quand elle va tellement me manquer que j'aurais du mal à respirer ? Est-ce que je vais retourner dans ses bras pour que ça recommence ? Mais si je la vois et si je la déteste encore plus pour ce qu'elle a fait ? Est-ce que je m'en sortirai ? Dis moi Rae, est ce que je m'en sortirai si j'y retourne ? Est ce qu'elle, elle a vraiment envie de faire face à ce que je suis là, maintenant ? Elle me voyait déjà comme une merde avant.. Regarde moi Raven.. Regarde moi m'être faite humiliée tant de fois, regarde moi avoir été si faible pour elle. Tu te souviens et je me souviens et on sait toi et moi que si je retourne là bas, comme ça.. On sera malheureuse et on en viendra à se détester plus encore..''**

**''Mais vous êtes Clarke et Lexa.. Ça peut pas se finir comme ça..''**

J'essuie mes larmes du dos de ma main frôlant ma pommette abîmée et me lève.

**''Ce n'est plus suffisant.. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal et je ne veux pas m'en faire non plus..''**

**''Alors c'est fini ? Tu ne vas plus jamais la revoir ?''**

Mon cœur hurle mais je souris, je souris, la gorge pleine de sanglots.

**''Elle est l'amour de ma vie. Si je dois la revoir un jour, le destin choisira le bon moment pour nous. Mais pour l'instant non, je ne veux plus la revoir.''**

Elle ne dit plus rien, alors j'en profite pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je m'installe sur mon lit, branche mon casque à mon mp3 et lance la playlist.

_Stay - Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko_

Je lâche un rictus triste tout en reniflant. Musique à la con. Les larmes coulent à nouveau encore et encore. Elles ne s'arrêtent plus. Avec elles, s'échappent quelques émotions, quelques doux moments de joie que j'ai vécu dans ses bras, nos baisers, notre amour. _Dis moi Clarke.. Dis moi, l'as-tu au moins ressenti l'amour que j'avais pour toi, l'amour que j'ai encore pour tout ce que nous étions ? M'as-tu considéré comme une adolescente éprise ? Ou bien t'es-tu rendue compte que tu étais toute ma vie.._

_Toute ma vie._

_J'inspire, j'essaye de respirer dans cette colère que je rêverais de bannir mais qui s'accroche et que je ne peux dompter. Non elle écrase tout, elle nous écrase, nous. Elle écrase nos souvenirs, ta douceur, ton sourire, elle te supprime de ma mémoire et elle va si vite, si vite pour que j'oublie à quel point tu étais.. toi. Elle bannit ma culpabilité, elle bannit ma tendresse, mon honneur.. Elle redresse mes barrières, elle développe la rancoeur, elle affirme mes peurs, celle d'être faible, celle d'être incapable de savoir qui je suis sans toi, près de moi. Et ces peurs me noircissent. Elles me pourrissent et je sens simplement l'amour s'envoler, ou plutôt se cacher bien profondément dans ma poitrine._

_Clarke.. Ma Clarke.. Je te déteste tant. Je te déteste et je t'aime tant._ Mais la colère.. La colère déséquilibre le tout. La colère, la fureur, la haine, ils sont si forts. Si incontrôlable. _Une part de moi veut déjà te pardonner, veut déjà courir vers toi. Une part de moi veut tout effacer.. Mais je n'ai plus de force, je n'arrive plus à subir pour toi. Pour nous. Je n'arrive pas à pardonner, je n'arrive pas à oublier.._

_Alors je reste là, loin de toi. Dans la plus totale des noirceur, la plus totale des solitudes._

\---

Je me sens secouée légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux et je peux d'abord voir à la fenêtre, qu'il fait nuit. Puis je vois Ontari au-dessus de moi. Elle me sourit et je me décale pour qu'elle s'installe à dans le lit, à mes côtés.

Mes yeux me font mal, je sens qu'ils sont enflés. Mon visage me fait mal, lui aussi il est enflé. Je me relève et m'assois à côté d'elle, faisant glisser mon casque au niveau de ma nuque.

Elle soupire. **''Quel est ton plan ?"**

**"Mon plan ?''**

**''Oui. J'ai surpris votre conversation tout à l'heure. Et maintenant j'ai une Raven morte de peur dans la cuisine et une Lexa en pleurs dans la chambre. Et j'ai besoin de savoir quel va être ton plan, pour pouvoir être là. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire ce que tu as envie ou besoin de faire. Je ne te jugerai jamais. Si tu veux te faire tabasser tous les soirs pour ressentir quelque chose, fais-le. Si tu veux te noyer dans l'alcool, fais-le. Si tu veux te concentrer sur la boxe, sur tes études, sur d'autres femmes pour l'oublier. Fais-le, Alex. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais sache, que je serai là quand tu atteindras tes limites. Et si tu sombres trop loin, je serai là pour te sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais j'ai besoin de connaître ton plan pour me préparer. Encore une fois, je ne vais pas te juger, je veux juste savoir, car, que tu le veuilles ou non, je serai là pour toi.''**

Je l'écoute avec attention et j'inspire. Mon plan.. Quel est mon plan.. Survivre ? Oublier ? Avancer ?

**''Je.. J'ai besoin de ressentir autre chose que de la colère.. J'ai besoin de souffler.. J'ai besoin de me retrouver..''**

**''Tu comptes faire quoi pour la boxe ? Te laisser faire ?"**

**''Non.. Oui.. Je ne sais pas, j'ai parfois besoin de ressentir la douleur physique. Ça me calme. Mais plus au club.. Non, je dois devenir la meilleure.. Prouvez à tout le monde que je suis plus que la Lexa brisée par Clarke Griffin.''**

**''Bien. Diyoza commençait à avoir des doutes sur toi. Et l'université ?''**

**''Pareil.. Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer..''**

**''Bien. Ça me semble déjà mieux que tout ce que tu as pu dire ces deux dernières semaines.''** Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et se lève.

**''Merci Ont'. Tu es la seule qui n'a jamais douté de moi et qui ne m'a jamais imposé son opinion. Merci pour ce respect.''**

**''Alex. La différence entre elles et moi, c'est que je suis ton amie et elles, elles sont ta famille. Elles peuvent parfois être dures avec toi, mais c'est ce qui montre que l'amour qu'elle te porte, est vrai.''**

Hmm.

**''N'en veux pas à Raven. Crois moi elle s'en veut déjà bien assez pour vous deux.''** Ajoute-t-elle.

J'acquiesce même si je sais que les émotions que je ressens envers elle sont complexes.

**''Je vais me coucher. Oh et Alex, samedi on sort, il y a un bar à quelques rues d'ici. Peut-être que ça te ferait changer d'air, tu as aussi besoin d'avoir des moments de joie dans ce nouvel environnement que tu aimes si peu. Viens si tu veux.''**

J'opine une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci elle sort en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me laisse glisser sous mon drap, me mets sur les flancs et m'accroche à mon oreiller.

_Tu me manques tellement.._

_Shh.._


	2. 2. Adrénaline

🎶 _I found - Amber Run_ ➰

J'aurais jamais dû les suivre, sérieusement qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là. En vérité, quand j'y réfléchis, je n'ai aucune envie d'être où que ce soit.. Mais Ontari et Raven m'ont "convaincu" qu'il était possible de remplacer la colère par autre chose de plus agréable que des coups de poings dans un mur. Que je pouvais espérer ressentir encore quelques moments de bonheur, que j'avais réussi à faire sans Clarke pendant longtemps dans ma vie, et que je pourrais faire sans, après son terrible passage.

Je leur ai demandé une solution pour "oublier la colère", et apparemment, la voici : sortir, se bourrer la gueule et danser entre copines. Ontari a promis de ne pas boire beaucoup pour s'occuper de nous, au cas où, mais j'avoue que j'aurais dû prendre cette place, elle aurait pu s'amuser.

Il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'on pénètre le club et pas beaucoup de temps non plus pour que l'on trouve une place à une table, au fond. C'est la première fois.. Que je suis dans une vraie boîte. Les fausses pièces d'identité qu'a créées Raven ont fonctionné apparemment puisque nous pouvons même commander à boire sans aucun souci.

Je n'ai pas vraiment soif d'alcool mais les shooters de vodka s'alignant devant moi, me prouve que Raven, si.

**"Allez ! Détends toi soeurette ! Tu verras c'est un bon moyen d'oublier !"**

**"Hmm."**

Je regarde les verres et j'hésite, mais le sourire d'Ontari m'invite à en saisir un. Je le fais et bois cul sec. Puis un second, un troisième, un quatrième et je finis pas un cinquième.

**"Mais.. T'as aussi bu les deux miens."** Commence Rae en chouinant. **"J'en ai bu qu'un tout petit.."**

**"C'est bon, j'vais t'en commander d'autres !"** Je lui lance en me levant.

Pour l'instant, à part la gorge en feu, je ne ressens rien de spécial. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, je le sais, et je sais aussi que la dose que je viens de prendre va me suffir à me mettre ko et c'est bien, c'est plutôt bien. Je n'aurais pas à subir cette soirée, cette nuit, car vu l'esprit de Raven je sais qu'on va être ici pour un booon moment.

Putain, j'ai tellement pas envie d'être ici, dans cette boîte, dans cette ville, dans cette université, cet appart, j'ai juste pas envie d'être là. DC me manque. Clarke me..

Ok finalement, l'alcool est monté vite. Il vient de faire s'écrouler quelques-unes de mes barrières, shit. Le manque. Le manque est là.

Je finis par arriver au bar et recommande un mètre de shooters pour Raven, au moins, elle ne se plaindra pas cette fois. Je retourne à ma table et me laisse tomber sur un des sièges.

**''Ca y est, t'es torchée ?''** Me demande Rae, un sourire aux lèvres.

**''Elle me manque..''** Je la regarde alors, les yeux humides.

**''Oh mierda. J'avais oublié.''**

**''Oublier quoi ?''** Demande alors Ontari en la fixant.

**''Quand Lexa boit.. Il y a différents niveaux de.. De Lexa. Bienvenue dans le niveau 1. Celui où elle a du mal à filtrer ses paroles.''**

**''C'est quoi le niveau 2 ?''**

**''L'honnêteté à l'état pur. Et le niveau 3 avant que tu demandes.. Et bien, c'est le côté tactile qui entre en jeu.''**

**''Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ?''** Lui demande ma partenaire de boxe.

**''Parce que c'est dans ces moments là que tu peux vraiment savoir ce que pense cette abrutie.''**

**''Hey ! J'ai peut-être un peu bu mais j'suis pas sourde !''** Je lance alors en récupérant un des shooters venant tout juste de se poser sur la table.

**''Noooon ! C'est mort !''** Intervient Raven en s'agrippant à la planche en bois devant nous, pour la tirer vers elle. ' **'C'est déjà ton sixième ! Et j'en ai bu qu'un. Donc attends.''**

Je la vois en placer sept de son côté, en donner un à Ontari et m'en donner deux de plus.

**''Voila, comme ça on aura le même lvl d'alcool dans le sang''** Dit-elle avant de s'enfiler tous ses verres.

Je finis par boire les deux miens, également, et par me laisser aller à cette douce chaleur.

\---

**''Tu n'es pas Clarke.''**

Ses lèvres s'écrasent contre ma bouche et je la laisse m'embrasser sans rien dire. Là, dans cette ruelle près du club.

**''Effectivement. Je ne suis pas Clarke.''** Murmure-t-elle.

**''Mais tu es blonde. J'aime les blondes. Enfin non. J'aime Clarke. Mais tu es blonde.''**

**''Bien vu. Est-ce que ça te suffit pour me donner l'autorisation de t'embrasser encore ?''**

J'hausse les épaules. Je m'en fou en fait. Je ne ressens pas grand-chose, mais le peu de chaleur qu'elle me donne en se frottant à moi me rappelle cette époque où c'était elle qui se collait à moi..

Et à nouveau sa bouche m'arrache un baiser, m'embrasse et me goûte. À nouveau sa main se pose sur mon ventre et à nouveau l'image de la blonde me traverse l'esprit.

_Hmm. Hey toi.._

Je souris. Je souris parce que ses beaux yeux bleus me regardent avec tendresse. Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas elle devant moi, que les yeux qui me regardent vraiment sont noisettes, l'image que je me crée, les souvenirs qui s'installent à nouveau dans ma mémoire, sont positifs et bons, ils sentent elle, il n'y a plus qu'elle.

Une langue se pose sur mes lèvres et une main sur mon bas ventre. Mes bras eux sont juste le long de mon corps, j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à la bouger. C'est comme si je n'en avais pas la force. Après tout, les quatorze shooters que j'ai pris ce soir sont, peut-être, responsables du flan que je suis actuellement.

Ses doigts glissent le long de mes abdos et je les sens jouer avec l'élastique de mon short.

**''Hep hep hep ! Toi là oh !''**

Je tourne la tête pour voir Raven arriver, se balançant de droite à gauche. la démarche de Jack Sparrow n'est rien comparé à la sienne. Je me mets alors à rire lorsque ma soeur pointe son doigt sur l'épaule de la blonde devant moi. ' **'Tu.. Tu devrais avuaaaar honte de toucher ma Lexa !"**

La femme soupire et hausse un sourcil. **''Clarke c'est ça ?''**

Les yeux de Rae s'écarquillèrent. **''Ew nooon, mua c'est Raven.''**

**''Clarke est blonde. Je te l'ai déjà dit.''** Je souris. Ma Clarke est blonde.

**''Ok, tu pourrais nous laisser ? On était au milieu d'un truc.''** Intervient la version fade de mon amour, en regardant ma soeur.

**''C'est moooort cabron. Je reste ici ! Et toi tu vas laaaaaaa bas !''** Elle lève alors le bras pour lui montrer les étoiles mais au final, perd juste l'équilibre et tombe près de moi, contre le mur.

**''Ouais bon. Écoute Lexa, c'était fun mais là c'est relou.''** Elle sort un bout de papier et me le glisse dans la poche. **''Mon numéro si jamais tu veux reprendre là où on en était.''** Dit la blonde en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Puis elle part et au final, Rae, comme moi, nous nous laissons glisser sur le sol.

**''Eeeeeew j'ai mis ma main dans je sais pas quoi !''** Se plaint-elle.

**''Ne regarde pas.''** Je souffle. **''Tu ne veux pas savoir.''**

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Et à nouveau cette chaleur dans ma poitrine..

**''J'ai envie de lui écrire.. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle me manque.''** Je soupire.

J'entends alors un raclement de gorge juste devant moi. Je lève la tête pour voir Ontari nous regarder un sourcil relevé.

**''Une demi-heure que je vous cherche ! Non mais franchement.. Rae t'as ton cul posé sur une poubelle sérieux ! Et toi, n'imagine même pas écrire à Clarke dans cet état ! Tu le regretterais demain et ça vous ferait du mal à toutes les deux ! Donc vous allez juste vous lever et on va rentrer à la maison.''**

**''Tu parles trop.''** Rouspète alors Rae.

**''Tu vas voir si je parle trop ! Je vais te faire vivre ta pire gueule de bois demain matin !"** S'exclame-t-elle en lui mettant un petit coup dans sa chaussure. **''Allez on bouge et plus vite que ça !''**

**''Hostia ! Minute, minute, faut déjà que je trouve mon équilibre.''**

Je continue de regarder la scène devant moi. Puis je referme les yeux. Ce n'est pas une si horrible soirée.

**''JE VAIS TE TUER REYES.''**

Mes paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau -bon sang- et je laisse échapper un rictus quand je vois les chevilles et les chaussures d'Ontari tapissées d'un vomi espagnol.

\---

Ça fait deux jours et j'ai encore mal à la tête. Sérieux, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à m'arrêter. Puis ça ne m'apporte rien, à part le souvenir d'elle. À part prendre le risque de laisser mes sentiments me dominer. Mais en même temps.. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, je me suis sentie bien, enfin mieux. Peut-être parce que je ne ressentais plus rien avec l'alcool ? Peut-être parce que la blonde de la ruelle me faisait me sentir désirée.. Sans rien attendre de moi. Peut-être que c'est ça.. Peut-être que c'est un mélange des deux.. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'aussi il y avait un peu d'inconscience à se laisser faire comme ça.. Peut-être que c'est ce que je recherche.. Poussez mes limites jusqu'à ressentir quelque chose, ou plus rien du tout ? Comme si je luttais désespérément pour jongler entre ces deux états..

J'ai la sensation de vouloir grandir en me punissant et c'est un sentiment qui m'écoeure. Je n'arrive pas à avancer et je me rends compte de plus en plus que la souffrance m'attire. Elle m'attire parce qu'elle efface ma peine, elle efface le manque. Et si je dois faire un combo de tout ça pour me retrouver, alors je le ferai.

Le manque. Il faut que je le comble. Par tous les moyens possible.

Alors j'attrape mon téléphone et note le numéro inscrit sur le bout de papier avec lequel je joue depuis 1h.

J'hésite. J'hésite parce que je n'ai jamais fait ça, parce qu'une part de moi me crie que c'est limite de la folie, que ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais je ne veux plus me ressembler, je ne veux plus être celle que j'étais. Faible et influençable. Alors je glisse mes doigts sur le téléphone et appuie.

Ça sonne.

**_''Oui allô ?"_ **

**''Hey.. Euh c'est Lexa. Tu dois pas te souvenir de moi mais..''**

**_''Brune avec de magnifiques yeux verts ?''_ **

**''P.. Peut-être.''**

**_''Je me souviens. Ça m'fait plaisir que tu m'appelles. Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?''_ **

**''Ta proposition ?''**

**_''Continuer où nous en étions.''_ **

**''Ah.. Euh oui, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle justement.. Euh fin pas que pour ça hein mais..''**

**_''Lexa.''_** Elle me coupe. **_''Ça m'va très bien. J'ai pas besoin qu'on fasse amie amie toi et moi.''_**

**''Ok..''**

Je suis soulagée d'un côté.

**_''Chez toi ou chez moi ?''_** Demande-t-elle alors.

Je me fige quelques secondes. Ça devient réel putain. _Souffle, elle n'est là que pour combler le manque. Elle n'est là que pour te faire ressentir quelque chose de plus fort.._

**''J'ai mes colocs ici.''**

**_''Ah oui la fameuse.''_** Elle rit. **_''Chez moi alors ! Je t'envoie mon adresse, je t'attends.''_**

**''Hein euh maintenant ?''** J'hésite. Je ne suis pas prête.

**_''Tu as autre chose de mieux à faire que d'avoir des orgasmes ?''_** Me demande-t-elle.

**''N..Non.''** Ok, putain montre lui que t'es une adulte, merde ! **''Envoie ton adresse, j'arrive.''**

\---

_Ok Lexa. Tu n'as jamais fait ça. Tu n'as couché qu'avec deux personnes dans ta vie. Juste deux et les deux comptaient pour toi._

_C'était ça le problème. Tu ne sais pas gérer les émotions des autres et encore moins les tiennes. Tu ne sais pas et elle te manque. Et si tu lui reparles, ça va finir de la même manière.. C'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt pour ça._

Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, devant la porte de la fille du club. C'est pour ça que je viens de taper contre. Pour avancer plus vite, pour passer à autre chose plus vite, pour que la colère se transforme et pour qu'un jour peut-être, j'arrive à reconsidérer Clarke comme autre chose que des souvenirs douloureux.

Un jour, un jour, un jour.

Un jour la colère disparaîtra. Je le sais. Un jour..

Un bruit de serrure m'indique que la porte devant moi est en train de s'ouvrir. Je la regarde faire et je n'ai pas le temps de m'imprégner de cette nouvelle image que je vois, que je suis tirée par le col, à l'intérieur.

Elle m'embrasse. Sans attendre une seconde, elle m'embrasse et vient me plaquer contre le mur juste à côté de l'entrée. D'un coup de main elle referme la porte sans jamais quitter mes lèvres, sans jamais cesser ses caresses du plat de sa langue contre la mienne, déjà bien active.

Je ne dis pas un mot, je ne dis absolument rien, parce qu'elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et parce que je crois bien que ce genre de pratiques sont avares de parole.

Et ça me va. Parler ne mène nulle part, et nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter, clairement.

Sa bouche se met à parcourir mon cou, mes trapèzes, mes épaules et je sens, ainsi, ses doigts glisser sous ma robe. Ok elle ne perd pas de temps, pourquoi pas. Sans attendre elle tire mon vêtement et sans attendre je lève les bras pour qu'elle me l'enlève, me retrouvant contre son mur, ne portant plus que mes sous vêtements noirs et mes talons. Elle se recule doucement, m'observant de haut en bas tout en se mordant la lèvre.

**''God, tu es tellement sexy.''**

Mon coeur flanche. Voilà pourquoi elle m'a attiré hier. Ce n'était pas seulement la couleur de ses cheveux.. Mais cette putain d'expression qui semble me suivre depuis deux ans. Je n'arrive même plus à regarder un catho en face tant j'ai entendu son ''God'' un million de fois et dans des situations plus que.. non religieuses.

Mais je ne peux pas penser plus car ses doigts viennent de détacher mon soutien gorge. Par réflexe, je viens alors placer mes mains sur ma poitrine et elle se recule.

**''Tu es belle Lexa. Ne te cache pas de moi.''**

Ses mains se posent sur mes avant-bras et doucement elle me tire vers elle; elle se place sur son canapé et encore une fois m'invite à suivre ses mouvements, m'asseyant là, sur ses genoux.

Je suis gênée, je suis gênée et mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle n'est pas la fille avec qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour.. Elle ne l'est pas et je sens la culpabilité me chatouiller l'estomac.

Et je crois qu'elle le voit car tendrement ses mains se sont posées sur mes hanches.

**''Lexa. On est pas obligé, si tu n'en as pas envie.''**

**''Je..''** Je place alors mon regard dans le sien. **''Je.. J'ai.. J'ai jamais fait ça.''**

**''God. Tu es vierge ?!''**

**''Non, NON ! Je veux dire, coucher pour.. Pour coucher. C'est la première fois. Ce n'est pas mon ''truc'' en général.''**

**''Ton truc ? Prendre du plaisir sans attache ?''**

**''Hm oui.. On va dire que j'ai attendu quelqu'un pendant longtemps et je n'ai vu que par elle pendant longtemps et encore aujourd'hui je..''**

**''Clarke c'est ça ?''**

J'acquiesce.

**''Et laisse moi deviner.. Elle n'est jamais venue vers toi ? Ou un truc du genre ?''**

**''Non, elle m'a envoyé à l'autre bout du continent. Elle a répondu à ma candidature pour l'université de San Francisco sans mon accord.''**

**''Ouch. Dur.''** Dit-elle un sourire désolé. **''Et tu lui en veux j'imagine.''**

**''Terriblement.''** J'inspire. **''Désolée, je ne devrais pas parler d'elle maintenant..''**

**''C'est vrai que parler de son exe a son futur plan cul, ce n'est pas la plus intelligente des choses à faire, mais je suis quand même curieuse. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans le bar, tu as de suite accroché mon regard. Tu semblais mélancolique, même en dansant comme une folle au milieu de la piste. Ton sourire était triste et quand je t'ai approché il a totalement changé.. Puis tu m'as appelé Clarke et tu m'as embrassé. J'ai joué le jeu parce que damn, t'es quand même ultra canon. Mais je t'avoue que si c'est trop compliqué pour toi..''** Dit-elle tout en venant placer un des plaids du canapé sur mes épaules. **''On peut s'arrêter là et juste décider que tout ça n'est jamais arrivé. On peut boire un verre et même devenir amies.''** Elle inspire. **''Mais si tu veux passer l'temps en bonne compagnie, si ton souhait c'est de passer à autre chose en tentant de nouvelles expériences, et bien, je suis là. Toute à toi.''**

Elle écarte les bras et un sourire franc se pose sur son visage.

Alors, parce que ses mots me touchent, je viens déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Simple. Chaste.

**''Je me sens détruite. Et en colère. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux et je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche. Autant ce sera extrêmement nul cette nuit, je vais peut-être pleurer ou partir en plein milieu.. Tu en es consciente ?''** Je lui demande.

**''Je le suis oui.''**

**''Et tu veux quand même ?''**

Ses bras finissent par se poser sur mes épaules. **''Je te l'ai dit. Je suis là et toute à toi pour la nuit.''**

Alors j'acquiesce, faisant tomber le plaid encore accroché à mes épaules.

\---

 **''P.. Pl..Plus.. FORT !''** J'hurle en m'accrochant, à son dos.

Et elle s'exécute, enfonçant ses doigts en moi de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Mais je ne ressens rien. Enfin, je ressens mais ce n'est tellement rien comparé à tout ce que j'ai connu. Tellement peu. Peu d'émotions, peu de frisson, peu de sentiments. C'est bon mais c'est fade.

Alors j'attrape sa main pour la plaquer contre mon sein, la faisant perdre un peu l'équilibre et lui imposant de s'appuyer sur mon ventre, de sa tête.

**''Lexa.''** Soupire-t-elle alors que mes doigts l'oblige à serrer mes seins.

**''Plu.. Foo.. S'il... t'plait.''** J'essaye, me concentrant sur ça. Sur tout ce que je ressens, essayant d'atteindre cette apogée. Mais non. Elle reste loin, elle reste si loin.

Ses doigts viennent alors pincer mes tétons davantage, et un éclair me parcourt.

**''Ou..ii.. Encore.''**

Elle recommence, accompagnant son pouce et son index de ses mouvements dans mon corps, qui me pénètrent sans interruption.

Je commence doucement à me cambrer, la douleur sur mes seins m'excitant de plus en plus. Mais il m'en faut plus. Je veux ressentir plus. Peu importe ce que c'est, mais je veux plus. Alors, à nouveau, je prends son poignets mais cette fois ci pour que ses doigts englobent ma gorge.

**''S..il.. T'plait..''**

Je la sens hésiter mais elle finit par accrocher ma peau de ses ongles et en un instant l'orgasme me saisit, en un instant, je gémis, fort et intensément, cambrant mon corps contre sa face. Je retombe sur le matelas et elle retombe sur moi..

Les secondes passent. Les minutes, peut-être, mais personne n'ose rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle intervienne.

**''Est-ce que ça va ?''**

**''Hmm.. Ça va. J'ai eu un orgasme, alors j'imagine que oui.''**

**''Ça ne fait pas tout. Je suis un bon coup en général et je le vois quand quelqu'un a du mal. Donc je me demande comment tu as vécu l'expérience.''**

**''C'était bien.. Mais pas assez.. Enfin ça n'a rien à voir avec toi hein. Mais je sais pas juste, c'était étrange. J'avais besoin de plus, plus d'intensité, plus de passion..''**

**''J'ai remarqué oui.. J'ai eu peur que tu me demandes plus.''**

**''J'étais prête à le faire..''** J'inspire, reprenant mon souffle. **''Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.. D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça..''**

**''Et bien.. Si tu veux mon avis, tu sembles aimer la douleur Lexa.''**

Je ne réponds pas parce que sa phrase me semble complètement vraie.

**''En tout cas, tu sembles éprouver du plaisir dans la douleur.. Et je pense être comme toi.. Je connais un bar dans lequel tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur..''**

**''Un bar ? Mon bonheur ?''**

**''Oui l'Aftercare. C'est un bar sur Market St. Les femmes qui se retrouvent là bas, cherchent généralement des partenaires prêtent à vivre des expériences liées à la douleur.''**

**''Genre sado maso là ?"**

**"Parfois oui. C'est plus un système de dominant dominé mais tu y trouveras de tout. Je pense que si tu souhaites quelqu'un de plus.. Violent alors c'est là-bas que tu dois aller.''**

**''Euh.. Je ne sais pas c'est quand même.. Une grosse étape.''**

**''Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas là-bas que tu vas forcément te faire suspendre à un mur et te faire flageller hein !''** Elle rit. **''Mais peut-être que tu y trouveras une sorte de.. Délivrance ? Enfin c'est toi qui vois.''**

Une délivrance.. Je sais pas.. En vrai je n'en sais rien.. Je.. Je tourne la tête pour la regarder, sa joue s'est posée sur mon épaule. Elle me sourit puis se relève doucement, quittant ma semi étreinte.

Et je ne ressens rien. Je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'elle revienne dans mes bras. En fait je m'en fou. J'ai pris mon pied et il n'y a pas d'effet de boomerang juste derrière. Je ne vais pas avoir le cœur brisé ou briser un cœur. Non, c'était simple et c'était bon, finalement. Long à venir mais bon. Et peut-être qu'elle a raison. Peut être que dans ce bar, je trouverai plus encore. Peut être..

**''Ok, je veux bien l'adresse.''**

\---

Il m'a fallu 48h pour prendre une décision et aussi une heure de plus pour qu'Ontari et Raven me lâchent enfin. Lucy doit me rejoindre avant que je n'entre dans l'Aftercare, mais j'avoue que la patience et moi ça fait deux, donc j'hésite clairement à entrer. Et oui, j'ai fini par lui demander son prénom.

**"Lexa !"**

Je me retourne et lorsqu'on parle du loup, le voici.

**"Hey."**

Je lui souris et elle me salue d'une étreinte rapide.

**"Désolée pour le léger retard, le métro m'a arrêté à la station d'avant. Prête ?"**

J'acquiesce pour "l'excuser" mais aussi pour valider sa question.

**"Y a des choses que je dois savoir en particulier ?"**

**"Un paquet, mais je t'en parlerai au fur et à mesure ! Allez, viens !"**

Nous entrons alors dans le bar et je suis assez surprise de l'ambiance et de la décoration. Tout est très.. Naturel ? La déco est faite de bois, de tables blanches et beiges, les sièges sont en tissu et il y a pas mal de peintures contemporaines accrochées au mur. C'est assez épuré.. Et assez apaisant. Pas que je m'attendais à autre chose.. Enfin si, j'avais plus imaginé une cave sombre ou une connerie du genre mais finalement, c'est extrêment chaleureux.

Il y a aussi un peu de monde. Ce n'est pas blindé, mais pas mal de tables sont déjà prises. J'ai sincèrement l'impression d'être dans un bar plutôt "normal". Il y a des groupes d'amies, des gens que l'on croirait en couple.. Enfin ils le sont peut-être, j'en sais rien. Et au bar, il y autant de femmes seules, qu'accompagnées. Finalement c'est même plutôt familier. Une version lesbienne du Grounders en un peu plus classe. Désolée Indra mais les têtes d'animaux empaillées.. Ça va cinq minutes.

**"Viens, on va s'asseoir au bar et je vais t'expliquer au fur et à mesure et te présenter Violet."**

**"Violet ?"**

**"Oui, la patronne du bar."**

J'opine et nous nous installons donc sur les chaises hautes près du comptoir. La musique est douce et je vois alors une femme brune, entre trente et quarante ans par là, arriver vers nous. Je peux déjà savoir qu'il s'agit de cette Violet. Elle dégage une prestance à en couper le souffle. J'ai rarement vu une femme aussi impressionnante. Elle est mince, mais, il faudrait être aveugle ou con pour dire qu'elle n'a pas de forme là où il faut. La sensualité à l'état pur. Comme Cla.. Ok stop. Clairement pas le moment.

**"Hey Lucy."** Elle lui sourit. Sa voix est assez grave mais très enjouée. **"Une amie ?"** Lui demande-t-elle en me regardant.

**"Oui, Violet, je te présente Lexa. Lexa, Violet, la patronne et apparemment la barman pour ce soir."** Elle rit et la brune me tend alors la main.

**"Enchantée."**

Je la lui serre et je jurerais sur l'instant qu'elle vient exprès de la caresser du bout des doigts. Je la fixe mais elle, elle se concentre sur la blonde.

**"Enchantée."** Je lui réponds également dans un soupir.

Elle n'en fait pas cas, je crois bien.

**"Oui, figure toi qu'Eve est en arrêt pour une semaine au moins encore, problème de dos. Donc me voila de corvées au lieu de profiter de ma soirée."** Elle soupire et Lucy sourit. Elles échangent un moment mais je ne fais plus attention à leur conversation, non, je me suis perdue sur les rayures du bar devant moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas si intéressée que ça finalement ? Peut-être parce que les gens m'ennuient ? Parce que je ne les connais pas ? Parce que rien de tout ça ne m'est naturel ? Je ne sais pas.. J'hésite même à partir.

**"Lexa ?"**

Je relève les yeux. **"Hmm ?"**

**"Je disais à Violet que c'était ta première fois dans ce genre de lieu."**

Et d'un seul coup je me mets alors à rougir, ce qui fait à nouveau rire les deux femmes devant moi.

**"Oh il n'y aucune gêne à avoir Lexa. Il faut bien commencer quelque part et je pense que l'Aftercare peut être un lieu pour toi."** Intervient la brune en plongeant son regard azur dans le mien. Je m'y perds un instant; putain cette femme sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. Je finis par baisser la tête avant de sentir la main de Lucy sur mon bras.

**"Lexa, on ne va pas te jeter dans la fosse ce soir hein. Relaxe toi, on est juste entre amies en train de boire un verre."**

Je la regarde alors et lui souris, timidement, et j'essaye de m'imprégner de ses paroles petit à petit. **"Ok, alors j'aimerais bien une bière."**

**"Et une bière pour la demoiselle."**

En quelques secondes une pinte débarque devant moi et j'y trempe rapidement les lèvres.

**"Alors.. Euh, comment ça fonctionne ?"** Je demande une nouvelle fois timidement à Lucy.

**"C'est très simple, enfin simple. Je t'explique. Tu vois près de l'entrée ?"**

Je tourne la tête dans cette direction.

**"Il y a plusieurs paniers."** Ajoute-t-elle. **"Dans chacun d'eux il y a des badges avec des couleurs. Noir pour dominant, rouge pour soumis, vert pour les neutres, ceux qui aiment les deux rôles, jaune pour les visiteurs et blanc. Blanc c'est pour les jeunes recrues comme nous les appelons ici. Si tu remarques, il y en a quelques-unes ce soir."**

J'observe et effectivement, je vois plusieurs femmes porter ce badge.

**"Lorsque tu entres dans le bar, tu choisis ton badge pour la soirée et tu t'installes comme tu le ferais dans n'importe quel bar. Venir ne veut pas forcément dire repartir avec quelqu'un hein. Tu peux amener tes amis si tu le souhaites. Le but c'est de savoir qui attend quoi. Par exemple, moi je suis souvent en rouge, parce que je préfère la soumission à la domination."**

**"Et moi je suis en noir."** Intervient alors Violet.

Comme c'est étonnant.

Elle me sourit et je hoche simplement la tête.. Cette femme me perturbe un peu.

**"Tu peux aussi venir en tant que visiteur si tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit, et switcher de badge, si tu changes d'avis par exemple et bien sûr tu peux dire non. C'est juste un marqueur pour s'identifier. Tu me suis pour l'instant ?"** Reprend la blonde.

**"Oui, pas de soucis pour ça."**

**"Ok, alors après c'est là que tout se joue. Selon ce que tu cherches et selon tes affinités tu vas te lier, ou non, durant la soirée, comme dans un bar traditionnel finalement. Tu peux aussi t'accorder à des gens de la même catégorie que toi, mais bon tu sauras à quoi t'attendre dans ces cas-là. Comme nous deux par exemple. Moi en tant que soumise et toi en souhaitant l'être, ça n'a pas forcément matché directement et j'ai dû user d'un peu plus de force pour te satisfaire. Ça ne m'a pas tant dérangé que ça parce que j'avais envie de toi mais si l'on s'était rencontré ici, alors je t'aurais sans doute dit non, car j'ai autant besoin de douleur que toi pour prendre mon pied, voir plus je crois bien."** Lucy me sourit et sincèrement je trouve toute cette situation un peu surréaliste.

J'ai même pensé l'espace d'un instant que ce serait plus simple de rappeler Cla.. _Oh mais putain sors de ma tête._

J'inspire. **"Ok."** je finis par lui répondre juste.

**"Dans les rapports de dominantes/dominées, ce qu'on appelle BDSM, il existe plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir. La base de la base, c'est l'écoute entre les partenaires. Que ce soit en tant que soumises ou dominées. Le but premier de la dominée est finalement de satisfaire sa dominante. Et la dominante, de donner du plaisir à l'autre tout en prenant soin de ne pas dépasser certaines limites qui doivent être intégrées dans le scénario."**

**"Le scénario ?"** Je demande.

**"Oui. Il y a des moments pour chaque chose. Une personne dominante par exemple, ne le sera pas H24 et heureusement et pareil pour une personne soumise. D'ailleurs tu le remarqueras mais il y a énormément de personnes puissantes qui préfèrent se faire soumettre au lit. Une fois la petite affaire terminée, et bien chacun retrouve sa vie naturellement. Tu peux même dormir avec ta dominante, qui, une fois qu'elle coupe le scénario, se trouve être une personne tout à fait normale."**

**"Comment je sais quand ça commence et quand ça finit ?"**

**"Et bien il y a des déclencheurs. Par exemple, tu peux porter un objet sur toi qui signifie à ton partenaire que tu te soumets dès le moment que tu le portes, ou bien une phrase, un geste, un signe.. C'est un tout qui s'installe entre les deux parties. Mais ça c'est souvent pour des relations déjà plus profondes, des plans cul de longue date, ou des gens déjà en couple. Pour ce que tu cherches toi, si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agira plus de plans d'un soir, donc en soit, ça peut être différent. Mais il y aura toujours un déclencheur et tu le verras sur l'instant, crois moi. Et à ce moment-là c'est à toi de l'accepter ou non. Tu peux refuser si tu n'en as pas envie encore une fois et dans ce cas là, la dominante l'acceptera et s'arrêtera de suite."** Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

**"Et si elle ne l'accepte pas ?"**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Lexa, il n'y aucune raison pour qu'une dominante fasse du forcing. Pour elle, une soumise qui ne l'est pas, ça n'a rien d'excitant, au contraire."**

**"Ok.. Je comprends."**

**"Donc ça c'est pour le scénario."** Dit-elle alors que je prends une énième gorgée de ma bière.

**"L'autre règle incontournable c'est l'instauration d'un safeword. Un mot clef, que vous allez choisir, qui va faire arrêter ce scénario d'un seul coup. Imaginons que la dominante aille trop loin, fasse quelque chose que la dominée n'apprécie pas, alors, celle-ci criera le mot clef et la dominante s'arrêtera automatiquement. C'est son rôle de faire attention à votre relation et à sa dominée. Le temps d'un instant elle est la prunelle de ses yeux, malgré tout. Je sais que c'est particulier, mais crois moi quand tu l'auras vécu tu te rendras compte que c'est la vérité. Il y a un réel jeu qui s'installe entre les deux et c'est ça qui fait la beauté de la chose. La dominée va puiser au fond de cette douleur toute l'excitation qu'elle recherche, mais le plaisir que va ressentir sa dominante va surtout être un tremplin à son propre désir.."**

**"Ok.."**

**"Après au niveau du BDSM, tu verras de tout. Du bondage, donc en gros on fait mumuse avec des cordes ou d'autres objets d'attache; tu peux jouer avec des bougies mais aussi des aiguilles et des lames, de l'humiliation.. Il y a vraiment de tout dans le BDSM, il faut vraiment que tu imposes des limites à ta partenaire si tu n'es pas prête à faire tout ça."**

**"J'aime la douleur.. Je le sais maintenant, elle me permet d'oublier.. Tu sais.. Enfin de remplacer une autre forme de peine on va dire. Mais ça s'arrête là. En fait, je ne me vois pas ni me faire humilier, ni devoir prêter une sorte d'allégeance ou de fascination envers quelqu'un. Je pense que j'aurais réellement beaucoup de mal à faire face à ça.. Faire face à une dominante.."**

**"C'est sans doute parce que tu l'es toi-même."** Intervient alors Violet en s'approchant de moi. **"Lucy m'a affirmé que non, mais je l'ai vu au moment où tu as passé le pas de mon bar."**

**"Tu crois ?"** Lui demande alors la blonde tout en me regardant et en plissant les yeux.

**"J'en suis quasi certaine. Il y a une rage au fond de ses yeux. Elle est bien trop forte pour se soumettre."**

**"Je n'ai pas envie d'être soumise."** Je soupire alors. **"Mais j'ai envie de ressentir des choses fortes.."**

Au contraire, même si la douleur me plait, après ce discours je me rends compte que ça s'arrête là. Je ne cherche pas la soumission bien au contraire, je cherche le contrôle, je cherche à ressentir et à évincer cette peine au fond de ma poitrine, mais clairement pas à me sentir dépendante ou à la merci de quelqu'un. Je l'ai limite déjà été assez longtemps.

**"Je peux te montrer."**

Je relève la tête vers Violet, donc le sourire tendre me perturbe davantage.

**"Me montrer ?"**

**"Oui, je peux te montrer tous les aspects du BDSM que tu souhaites découvrir. Je peux t'apporter la douleur que tu souhaites mais je peux aussi te montrer comment prendre la main, comment devenir celle qui soumet, celle qui décide, celle qui règne. Qu'en penses-tu ?"**

Cette femme est forte, tout son corps vient de changer de posture, c'est comme si elle venait de me balancer un saut de phéromones à la gueule me disant "toi et moi, là, de suite, sur ce bar." Je déglutis parce que je ne peux pas mentir et me dire qu'elle ne m'attire pas mais en même temps, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux moi même.

Alors je soupire et lui sers mon plus beau sourire désolé. **"Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps. Je suis plus perdue qu'autre chose et tout ça.. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à le vivre à fond, comme vous le faites."**

**"Une nuit. Donne moi une nuit et si ça ne te convient pas, ou ne me convient pas, on s'arrête là et je t'offre ton prochain verre en signe d'amitié. Qu'en dis-tu ?"**

Je regarde alors Lucy qui elle semble juste estomaquée de cet échange.

**"Une nuit ? Et si ça ne me plait pas je peux juste rentrer chez moi ?"** Je demande à Violet.

Elle se met alors à rire. **"Évidemment Lexa, vois ça comme un jeu entre adultes consentants et respectueux. On peut se voir dès que tu seras prête et dès que ma barman reviendra surtout. Tu viens chez moi, on boit un verre tranquillement et si tu es toujours ok, alors je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais. Qu'en dis-tu ?"**

Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ?

**"Ok."**

J'attrape alors ma bière et en rebois quelques gorgées de plus tout en restant captivée par son sourire, maintenant, devenue mutin.


	3. 3. Noradrénaline

🎶 _Billie Eilish (With Khalid) -_ _Lovely_ ➰

Quel entraînement de merde. Sincèrement, quel entraînement de merde. Un jour, un jour, je vais vraiment lui écraser sa tête à cette Diyoza de mes noix. Est-ce qu'elle m'a vraiment puni ? Apparemment je suis plus douée à frapper dans un sac que contre quelqu'un. N'importe quoi, elle n'a pas compris que les coups m'aident dans un sens et que j'en ai besoin ? Ce n'est pas avec le genre d'adversaire qu'elle me pond que je vais progresser, non, je les laisse juste me frapper quelques fois et après je les finis. Mais j'ai BESOIN de ça. Et elle m'en prive, elle me prive de ma chance d'oublier avec ce putain de sac de sable.

Erf.

J'vais juste aller me coucher, j'vais rentrer et aller me coucher.

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Ontari est là, appuyée contre le comptoir de la cuisine en train de manger des céréales.  
  


 **"Bon appétit."** Je lui souffle tout en laissant glisser mon sac sur une des chaises de la cuisine.  
  


**"Tu en veux ? Je peux te faire à manger, c'était juste mon goûter en retard."**   
  


**"Il est 20h30... Mais merci, ça ira, j'vais juste aller prendre une douche et aller dorm.."**   
  


Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me coupe, ou plutôt les gloussements qui proviennent de cette direction.

Nous tournons la tête pour apercevoir Raven dont la bouche est collée à un visage que je connais bien.

Anya. Anya est là.

Évidemment les deux ne nous captent pas, s'embrassant de toutes leurs forces, se plaquant contre le mur de l'entrée sans aucune retenue. Et c'est lorsque la main de la blonde se pose sur la poitrine de ma sœur, qu'Ontari décide de se racler la gorge et d'intervenir.  
  


 **"On vous dérange pas ?"** Elle leur demande alors.  
  


Rapidement, Anya se recule d'un bond et le sourire mutin de Rae apparait.  
  


 **"Nah, on peut faire avec t'inquiète !"** Lui dit-elle, alors qu'An vient lui mettre un coup de coude dans l'épaule.  
  


Elle finit par poser son regard sur moi avec un timide sourire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.. Je suis à la fois heureuse de la voir et en même temps.. Elle se rapproche et je lui tends alors la main. Elle m'attrape l'avant bras mais avant que je ne puisse le lui serrer convenablement, elle me tire contre elle, me donnant une étreinte chaleureuse, une étreinte me rappelant quelques souvenirs joyeux, un peu trop joyeux d'ailleurs. Et puis tout remonte à la surface. Je finis par me reculer, plus rapidement qu'elle.  
  


 **"Ça fait du bien de te voir Lexa."** Ajoute-t-elle avant que je ne me dirige vers mon sac.  
  


 **"Ouaip, moi aussi. Bon séjour parmi nous."** Je lui réponds simplement et récupère mes affaires pour partir vers le couloir.  
  


 **"Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"** J'entends Anya murmurer ces paroles mais je ne veux pas écouter la réponse de mes colocataires, alors je referme la porte de ma chambre et m'isole à l'intérieur.  
  


Je me rends compte de ma colère à présent. Je me rends compte que je lui en veux aussi.. Un peu. D'avoir pris la défense de Clarke, de l'avoir poussé, tout comme Raven, à m'éloigner d'elle. Je ne leur en ai pas vraiment fait le reproche, je ne me suis pas concentrée sur elles.. Mais maintenant que les deux sont là, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête le fait qu'elles aient comploté pour que j'en arrive là. C'est peut-être exagéré j'en sais rien, mais déjà que j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'attacher et à faire confiance.. Tout ça, ça a fait beaucoup d'un coup. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela leur a pris, si elles ont commencé à parler, ensemble, toutes les trois de MON avenir, bien avant le geste de Clarke.. Combien de temps ? Combien de temps elles m'ont caché ça ? Ma soeur, ma meilleure amie, et la fille dont j'étais folle amoureuse. Les trois personnes les plus importantes de ma vie m'ont menti, toutes en même temps. Je sais qu'elles ne l'ont pas forcé à agir, je le sais mais elles étaient au courant.. Raven me l'a dit, sûrement pour déculpabiliser Clarke mais finalement.. C'est limite pire. Comment je peux refaire confiance alors que je sais que ces deux là ont choisi de me cacher une vérité qui, sincèrement, ne concernait que moi.

Au final, j'ai beau les aimer de tout mon coeur, j'ai beau tenir à elles, je n'arrive pas à repousser cette rancœur et le fait d'avoir Anya à la maison n'arrange rien. Absolument rien. Je le sens, tout mon corps est tendu. mes poings sont serrés, ma mâchoire également.

Alors je laisse tomber mon sac au sol, je récupère seulement les clefs de l'appartement, laisse mon téléphone et tout le reste de mes affaires ici et sors de ma chambre.

Je me redirige vers l'entrée lorsque j'entends Raven me demander où je vais à cette heure-là, je l'entends me dire qu'on va manger toutes ensemble et qu'elle aimerait que je reste. Je l'entends mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas les voir maintenant. Alors je sors de l'appartement, je sors et je descends les escaliers.

Je cours, je cours, je cours encore. Il fait nuit, il fait bon et ce n'est que lorsque je sens les muscles de mes cuisses me faire mal, que je ralentis. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni depuis combien de temps je cours, je sais juste que je suis dans une sorte de skate parc. J'avance un peu et je finis par m'asseoir là, sur le rebord d'un des obstacles. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, les jambes ballantes dans le vide et le visage vers le ciel étoilé.

Je déteste ma vie. Je déteste tellement ma vie, aujourd'hui. Je déteste être autant en colère, je déteste les détester pour ce qu'elles m'ont fait. Je déteste le fait qu'elle me manque, atrocement. Je déteste penser à elle.

Je pose le dos de mon avant bras sur mon front et c'est lorsque je ferme les yeux une seconde que je me rends compte que mes joues sont humides.

_Je déteste le fait de t'aimer encore. Je déteste me souvenir de tes baisers comme si tu étais encore en train de m'embrasser. Je déteste me souvenir de chaque aspérité de ton visage, de la douceur de tes cheveux entre mes doigts, je déteste voir ton sourire à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Puis tes larmes, mon dieu, que je déteste détester te voir pleurer. Malgré tout le mal que l'on s'est fait, malgré tout, je déteste te voir pleurer, oui. Je déteste t'avoir fait pleurer, t'avoir laissé là alors que je voulais juste descendre de cette voiture et te prendre dans mes bras. Je déteste être partie alors que tu étais le centre de ma vie._

_Je déteste t'avoir abandonné, Clarke._

_Mais je déteste encore plus le fait de te haïr aujourd'hui, d'être incapable de penser à toi, sans qu'une alarme ne clignote dans ma tête. Une alarme qui me crie, qu'avant de te connaître tout allait bien, qu'avant de te connaître, j'avais mes amis, ma famille, les cours et mon début de relation avec Costia. Un équilibre parfait, entourée de gens de confiance. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de tout, je sais que je suis aussi coupable que toi, même sans doute plus. J'ai posé mes yeux sur toi et tout mon monde a basculé. Et parfois je regrette et parfois je me dis que je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement._

_Parfois je me demande si je te manque ? Tu as arrêté d'appeler. Tu t'es peut-être résignée ? Et tu as raison.. Dans un sens tu as raison. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose.. Et je connais ta colère aussi. Erf, tu dois être en colère contre moi, comme tu l'as déjà été auparavant. M'insultes-tu dans ton sommeil ? Rêves-tu de m'envoyer un ballon dans la gueule ou de me bousculer dans les gradins du lycée ? Ou juste pleure tu mon absence ? Je me demande.. Comment vas-tu Clarke ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

_Ne m'en veut pas trop de ne pas appeler. Je ne peux pas appeler. Car si j'appelle, je vais entendre ta voix et si je l'entends, je vais avoir envie de te voir. Et je vais venir, je vais traverser ce foutu pays pour venir et t'affronter, t'embrasser, mais t'affronter encore. Je vais te haïr en face à face, je vais te cracher ce venin que j'ai au fond de la poitrine tout en criant ton nom entre les draps. Je vais quémander ta langue et te la mordre tant je la déteste d'avoir parler aux autres avant moi. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras parce que je t'aime et t'étouffer parce que je te hais. Je vais te faire du mal.. Je vais tellement te faire du mal.. Personne ne s'en rend compte, mais si tu reviens dans ma vie maintenant, on ne survivra pas._   
  


**"Hey ma jolie ! Ça va pas ?"**   
  


J'ouvre les yeux doucement, tourne la tête vers la voix que je viens d'entendre. Ils sont trois, ils sont trois et ils ont bu. Super.

Je me redresse.  
  


**"Ça va, merci."**   
  


Je me relève mais ils se placent devant moi.  
  


 **"Tu veux venir boire un coup avec nous, on peut t'aider à sécher tes larmes !"** Dit le roux en avançant sa main vers ma joue. Et dans un geste rapide, je repousse son bras. **"Hey ! Ça va pas non ?! On veut juste être sympas !"**  
  


 **"Foutez-moi la paix, j'vous ai rien demandé."** Je lui réponds alors d'un ton blasé, soutenant son regard sans flancher.  
  


**"Salope va ! On fait ça pour ton bien et c'est comme ça qu'tu nous remercies ?! Les gars, chopez là, j'vais lui apprendre le respect moi."**   
  


Un rictus m'échappe alors. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant ! Un moyen de me défouler.

L'un m'attrape le bras mais d'un coup d'épaule je le repousse alors. Il recule, titube et se replonge sur moi, tandis que celui d'à côté tente la même opération. Cette fois, j'esquive sa prise et lui assène un coup dans la mâchoire. Mon pied part en arrière pour repousser le second assaillant, et cela fonctionne.  
  


**"SALE GARCE !"**   
  


Le roux, lui par contre, ne me rate pas. Il m'attrape par les cheveux l'enculé, et je sens mon corps se tendre et se préparer à la douleur. Et c'est le cas. Le coup de genoux que je reçois dans le ventre me plie en deux. Je tombe au sol et un coup de pied dans les côtes me retourne. Un second, un troisième. J'essaye de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. Par chance j'attrape la jambe, devant moi, s'apprêtant à frapper à nouveau. Il râle et j'arrive à le repousser, et il tombe en arrière. Alors, je me précipite sur lui, comme une folle, faisant de son visage, mon sac de sable préféré. Je frappe, je frappe, je frappe, puis je suis frappée, encore et encore.

Putain, mes cheveux c'pas vrai ! Il me tire en arrière et c'est alors son pied dans la tronche que je reçois. Mon nez se brise, je crois, ma pommette éclate et je tombe en arrière.

Je lâche un autre rictus, je suis si faible, si faible. Et je me mets à rire. Si fort, si passionnément que la douleur de mon estomac n'est rien comparé à mes abdos qui se contractent.  
  


 **"C'est quoi cette tarée ?!"** J'entends, au-dessus de moi.  
  


Il me bouge avec leur pied dans tous les sens, pourtant je suis vivante, ils n'ont pas besoin de se rassurer.  
  


**"Erf, quelle gâchis. Elle n'en vaut même pas la peine. Viens on s'casse."**   
  


**"T'es sûr ?"**   
  


**"Ouais.. Regarde là, elle me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Prends Damien et on s'barre."**   
  


Encore un rire de ma part. J'entends de l'agitation, puis plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux, mais le droit ne veut pas m'obéir. Et bah.. Quelle merde.

Ontari va me tuer. Et Rae et Anya.. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état, je ne peux pas leur montrer que ça ne va pas, je ne peux pas leur montrer mes faiblesses.

J'essaye de bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas du tout. Putain. Mon dos me fait mal, j'crois que j'ai des côtes cassées. J'parle même pas de mon visage que je n'arrive pas à bouger. Le goût du sang sur mes lèvres m'indique que je dois avoir la face ensanglantée. Et mon crâne.. Connards, ils auraient pu éviter de me tirer les cheveux, ces bâtards.

J'inspire, même là, je souffre. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est que ce soir, j'ai lutté, ce soir, je voulais gagner et pas souffrir et au final, voilà mon état. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas envie de recevoir les coups mais de les donner.

_Faible.. Faible.._

\---

**"Madame. Eh oh, madame. T'es morte ?"**   
  


**"Hmm"**   
  


Oh putain de merde, j'ai mal. J'ouvre un œil, toujours le même pour apercevoir un blondinet devant moi, skate à la main.  
  


 **"Ça va ? Tu as du sang partout."** Il me dit.  
  


 **"Ça va."** Putain ma mâchoire, ils ne m'ont pas loupé. **"Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?"** Je lui demande en levant difficilement le bras.  
  


Je le vois acquiescer et sens alors sa main dans la mienne. Mes phalanges sont douloureuses, j'espère que ce connard à plus mal au visage que moi aux mains.

Je le sens tirer un peu sur mon bras et dans un effort surhumain, je me redresse enfin, la douleur me faisant lâcher un grognement plaintif. Ma respiration est rauque et chaque geste compliqué et il me faut bien dix minutes pour réussir à me lever en m'appuyant sur lui.  
  


 **"Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?"** Il me demande alors.  
  


 **"Nah, ça va. Merci pour ton aide."** J'essaye de lui sourire mais non, tout fait bien trop mal. **"Je vais y aller.."**  
  


Il finit par me lâcher et au bout de trente secondes je trouve un équilibre. J'avance encore, me tenant les côtes, le buste. Putain. Je sors du skate parc et j'atterris sur un banc. Je ne peux pas avancer plus, pas seule. Et je n'ai pas mon téléphone.. Alors je me laisse glisser sur cette assise, et m'allonge là; je vais attendre encore que ça passe.

\---

**"Madame ?"**   
  


J'ouvre les yeux.  
  


**"T'es sûre que tu veux pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ?"**   
  


**"Je.."** Putain, si, je vais pas y arriver sinon. Alors je réfléchis.. Je ne connais aucun numéro, je ne vais pas appeler l'hôpital où ils vont appeler mon père. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi dans cet état non plus.. **"Tu peux m'aider à rentrer dans un taxi juste ?"** Je lui demande. Il acquiesce et me tend alors la main.  
  


Et c'est dix minutes après et avec beaucoup de souffrance que finalement, un taxi veut bien me prendre. Je remercie le garçon de son aide et indique alors l'adresse où je souhaite aller, au chauffeur.  
  


**"L'Aftercare s'il vous plaît. Market St."**

\---

**"Mademoiselle ? Nous sommes arrivés."**   
  


J'ouvre les yeux, je me suis endormie.  
  


**"Merci.."**   
  


Je cherche alors dans mon manteau lorsque je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mes affaires. Oh putain.  
  


 **"Excusez-moi."** Je lui dis alors. **"Je.. Je n'ai pas de quoi payer. Je.."**  
  


**"Ça va. Vu votre état, on va dire que j'ai fait ma BA de la journée."**   
  


Il est gentil. Je le remercie lui aussi et descends du taxi tout en m'accrochant à la porte. Je la referme et lorsqu'il part, je perds l'équilibre, me posant contre un poteau.  
  


_Faible, si faible._   
  


Il me faut bien une demi heure pour reprendre mes esprits. Une demi-heure ou tous les passants m'ont dévisagé. Une demi-heure pour faire apparaître devant moi, Violet.  
  


**"Lexa ?"**   
  


**"Hmm."** Je lui réponds en ouvrant mon oeil de cyclope.  
  


 **"Viens là, ma belle."** Elle soupire en passant son bras sous le mien et en me supportant. **"On va soigner tout ça."**  
  


 **"Merci.."** Je souffle.  
  


Ma vision se trouble un peu et puis plus rien.

\---

Je ne reconnais pas cette odeur. Je sens juste le soleil sur mon visage qui me réchauffe et me fait du bien. Puis je sens quelque chose bouger à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas en état de sursauter mais mon cœur s'accélère doucement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, les deux. Mon visage est enflé et engourdi. Je l'ai malmené, clairement malmené.  
  


**"Tu es réveillée."**   
  


Je tourne la tête sur la gauche. Violet est assise à son bureau, le regard posé sur moi. **"Comment te sens-tu ?"** Me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
  


**"Mal.. Faible."**   
  


**"Tu veux en parler ?"**   
  


**"Hmm.. N.. Non."** Je lui réponds tout en essayant de me redresser. Je n'y arrive pas et elle se lève de sa chaise pour venir près du lit, m'aider. Ses mains s'accrochent sous mes bras et je finis par m'asseoir contre le mur derrière moi. Elle vient placer un coussin dans mes reins avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. **"Je suis désolée.."** Je soupire. **"D'avoir débarqué devant ton bar ce matin.. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi."**  
  


 **"Tu as de la chance que je sois passée faire l'inventaire. Ma barman ne t'aurait peut-être pas aidée."** Elle me sourit. **"Par contre, c'était il y a deux jours, Lexa. Tu as dormi quasiment 48h.."**  
  


J'écarquille alors les yeux ne faisant pas cas de la douleur et commence à m'agiter. **"Raven va me tuer !"**  
  


 **"Hey, hey, hey."** Sa main se pose sur mon épaule. **"Calme toi, fais les choses calmement, tu n'es pas à une heure près."**  
  


Elle a raison, mais merde ! Elle et Ontari vont juste me tuer.

J'inspire, inspire et expire.  
  


**"À quoi je ressemble ?"**   
  


**"Tu.. Tu as un certain charme, je dirais."** Dit-elle en riant. **"Sincèrement, ça va. On voit que tu as pris des coups, mais j'ai mis des strips sur ta joue et ton arcade. Ton nez à subit aussi, mais il n'est pas cassé. Tu vas juste avoir mal un moment. C'est plus tes côtes qui sont.. noires."**  
  


Je soulève alors le haut que je porte pour observer mes blessures quand je me rends compte que ce ne sont pas mes vêtements. Je rougis instinctivement et je crois que Violet le remarque.  
  


**"J'ai lavé tes habits. Je me suis dis que tu ne m'en voudrais pas, que je soigne ce magnifique corps qu'est le tien."**   
  


_Ok, tu n'arranges rien._   
  


**"Non, non.. Merci."** Je soupire juste. **"Et désolée de ne pas avoir appelé.."**  
  


 **"Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit, prends ton temps. Je serai là, quand tu le voudras. J'espère que tu le voudras d'ailleurs."** Son regard est coquin mais tendre.  
  


Alors j'acquiesce juste avant de réussir à ramener mes jambes pour sortir du lit.  
  


 **"Je vais te raccompagner chez toi maintenant que tu es réveillée. Mon canapé est confortable mais j'ai besoin de mon lit et toi du tien."** Elle se retourne et me montre alors un sachet sur la table de chevet. **"J'ai pris la liberté de t'acheter des anti douleurs et ce qu'il faut pour tout ça."** Dit-elle en montrant mon visage. **"Prends les, soigne toi et appelle moi quand ça va mieux."** Elle sourit et finalement, elle se rapproche de moi. Elle se penche, passe sa tête près de mon oreille et pose sa main dans mes reins. Elle tire un peu vers moi pour m'aider à me lever et j'ose enfin passer mes bras autour de son cou pour m'appuyer sur elle. Elle se redresse et je me redresse enfin avec elle, me mettant debout, sur mes deux jambes. Elle se recule, laissant sa main sur ma hanche.  
  


 **"Ça va ?"** Demande-t-elle.  
  


**"Oui.. Je crois.."**   
  


**"Besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?"**   
  


**"Je.. Non ça ira."**   
  


Elle opine alors, et attrape la pile de vêtements présent sur la chaise près du lit. Elle les dépose à côté de moi.  
  


**"Je te laisse de l'intimité. Si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles d'accord ?"**   
  


**"Oui, merci."**   
  


Elle sort enfin de la pièce et c'est difficilement que je défais mon haut de pyjama.

\---

Je suis devant la porte d'entrée. J'inspire. Ok, c'est parti. J'insère les clefs dans la serrure et pénètre dans l'appartement.  
  


La première chose que je vois c'est Raven, de dos, assise à la table de la cuisine. La seconde, c'est le regard étonné d'Ontari et la troisième enfin, ce sont les yeux remplis de larmes de ma demi-soeur, lorsqu'elle tourne sa tête vers moi.  
  


J'avance et elle se lève alors d'un bond, fonçant sur moi sans attendre.  
  


 **"Où est ce que t'étais passée ! Trois jours ! Trois jours sans nouvelle ! Trois putain de jo..."** Mais elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle arrive à mon niveau. Ses yeux se posent sur mon visage et sa bouche s'entrouvre. **"Le.. Qu'est ce que.."** Ses doigts s'approchent de ma joue sans jamais la toucher **"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"** Demande-t-elle alors, des plus sérieusement possible.  
  


 **"Je.. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, d'abord."** Je lui dis, péniblement.  
  


**"Oui bien sûr, bien sûr !"**   
  


J'avance alors, quand la douleur de mes côtes me surprend. Je flanche et ma sœur m'aide, me soutenant comme elle le peut avec son petit corps de fragile. Fragile mais bien plus en forme que le mien. Nous avançons jusque dans la cuisine, où Ontari est debout, un air choqué, toujours sur le visage.  
  


Je m'assois, lâche une plainte et inspire.  
  


 **"Je t'avais dit de me prévenir Alex."** Lâche ma partenaire de boxe, inquiète et en colère.  
  


**"Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Pour le coup ce n'est pas de ma faute."**   
  


**"Raconte nous alors."** Les deux s'installent et ma conscience me met alors en alerte.  
  


**"Où est Anya ?"**   
  


**"Partie. Elle ne restait que le weekend. Mais elle revient dans deux semaines."**   
  


Ok, c'est déjà ça.  
  


**"Alex, parle."**   
  


**"Oui, oui. Je suis partie courir vendredi soir. J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête. J'ai atterri dans un skate parc. Je m'y suis posée et je suis restée là un moment. Trois mecs sont arrivés et ont commencé à juste me faire chier, puis à m'insulter quand j'ai refusé leurs avances. Puis bon, ça s'est envenimé et ils ont fini par me casser la gueule. Un gamin m'a aidé et je suis allée directement chez une amie. Et j'ai dormi là bas pendant deux jours apparemment. Puis elle vient de me ramener."**   
  


**"Les connards ! Bande de lâches, s'en prendre à trois sur une femme, seule !"** Lâche Raven, énervée.  
  


**"Ouais.. Bref. Voila voila."**   
  


**"Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison directement ?"** Me demande alors Ontari. **"Je ne savais même pas que tu avais déjà des amis ici.. Je suis contente que quelqu'un ait pris soin de toi, mais tu aurais dû rentrer à la maison Alex."**  
  


**"Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais la gueule en sang, j'arrivais à peine à marcher. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer comme ça et vous faire face, ni à vous deux et encore moins face à Anya."**   
  


**"Qu'est ce qu'Anya a avoir avec ça ? Elle ne t'aurait jamais jugé ! Au contraire, elle serait partie les retrouver pour leur faire la peau !"** Intervient Rae en fronçant les sourcils.  
  


**"Je m'en fou de ces mecs là. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que j'ai du mal à oublier Clarke.. Elles sont amies, bien plus que ce que je le suis avec elle maintenant, je le sais."**   
  


**"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, si tu lui demandes de ne rien dire, elle ne dira rien. Même à Clarke."**   
  


**"Tu crois ? Ouais.. Après tout, vous avez été capables de me mentir pendant des semaines toutes les deux, j'imagine qu'elle peut faire la même chose pour moi. À moins que ça ne marche qu'entre vous trois ?"**   
  


Shit. Je suis encore en colère. Il faut que j'arrête de parler sans réfléchir. Faut pas s'étonner que je garde toujours tout pour moi.  
  


 **"Oh.. Alors c'est de ça dont il s'agit vraiment ? Tu nous en veux."** Dit-elle d'une voix triste.  
  


J'inspire. **"Je vais aller me coucher."** Je finis par dire en essayant de me lever. Elle ne veut pas entendre ça.  
  


**"Non tu restes là et tu me parles. On va vivre ensemble pendant quatre ans, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas.."**   
  


**"Mal. Je vais mal Raven. Comment t'irais toi hein si, avec Clarke on avait comploté derrière ton dos pour t'éloigner d'Anya hmm ? Dis moi, comment ça irait si on avait choisi pour toi, si elle avait fini par te cacher un truc pareil ? C'est même pas être inquiète ou intrusive à ce niveau là.. C'est juste.. Y en a aucune d'entre vous trois qui s'est dit à un moment "Ce serait bien qu'on en parle à Lexa ?". Parce que je t'assure, que ce que vous m'avez infligé là, c'était bien plus douloureux que les coups que j'ai pris vendredi."**   
  


**"On a essayé de te parler Lexa, mais tu n'écoutais pas.."**   
  


**"Et alors ? Et alors ? En quoi ça TE regarde ?"**   
  


**"Tu fais partie de la famille.. On tient à toi, c'est normal de vouloir le meilleur pour toi."**   
  


**"Le.. Le meilleur pour moi ? Éclaire moi. En quoi cette vie là, est meilleure que celle que j'aurais pu avoir sur Boston ? En ayant encore confiance en mes amis, en étant proche de la femme que j'aime. Hein ?"**   
  


**"Tu as tes sponsors ici ! Tu vas avoir ton université et une meilleure bourse ! Lexa c'est tellement mieux pour toi d'être là.."**   
  


**"MAIS D'APRÈS QUI ? TOI ? ANYA ? CLARKE ?"**   
  


**"D'après tout le monde Lexa.. On était tous là, à te regarder gâcher ton avenir pour Clarke.."**   
  


**"GÂCHER MON AVENIR ? J'EN SUIS MÊME PAS ENCORE LÀ ! J'ai même pas eu cette chance de choisir ! Ce n'est pas parce que TU fais passer tes études avant la femme que t'aime que ça veut dire que je dois faire la même chose ! Tu te rends tellement pas compte de l'état dans lequel je suis ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle me manque, à quel point j'ai goût à rien depuis que je suis partie !"**   
  


**"Tu n'étais pas obligée de la perdre !"**   
  


**"Tu n'étais pas obligée de la perdre.."** Je lâche un rictus en reprenant sa vieille phrase. **"Non bien sûr. T'sais quoi, je vais aller sur New York et je vais lui faire face, je vais lui demander, à elle, comment j'fais maintenant pour la regarder dans les yeux ? Hm ? Comment je fais pour lui faire confiance à nouveau ? Parce qu'à la limite toi tu n'as fait que me mentir pendant des semaines mais elle, elle cette..."** Je soupire.. _Calme toi, calme toi.._ **"Elle me manque terriblement, ma Clarke d'avant me manque, pas celle d'aujourd'hui, pas celle qui a été capable de faire ça. Ma vie me manque et que ça te plaise ou non, c'est de votre responsabilité si j'en suis là aujourd'hui."** Je finis par me lever cette fois-ci, en m'appuyant sur mes deux mains. J'ai mal mais tant pis.  
  


Je fais un pas et je sens des doigts m'attraper le poignet.  
  


 **"NE ME TOUCHE PAS !"** J'hurle alors, me défaisant dans un geste vif, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je me rattrape au mur derrière moi.  
  


**"Lexa.. J'suis désolée.. Laisse-moi t'aider."**   
  


**"Ne t'approche pas de moi, Raven."**   
  


Ne t'approche pas, je fais tous les efforts du monde pour me contrôler, tu ne le vois pas, mais si tu t'approches, je vais te faire mal.  
  


 **"Alex..."** Essaye Ontari.  
  


Je soupire avant de juste me retourner pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je m'enferme et je tombe sur mon lit.  
  


_Calme toi. Respire. Calme toi.._

\---

_Une semaine plus tard._

Je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Rae. À chaque fois que je vois son air triste, à chaque fois que je la vois les yeux brillants, je prends sur moi pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Je la connais. Je sais qu'elle souffre de mes paroles, mais je me connais encore mieux. Je ne suis pas prête.

Je n'ai toujours pas repris l'entraînement mais j'y pense même si mon corps me fait encore mal. Anya arrive la semaine prochaine et je vais devoir prendre sur moi à chacun de mes gestes pour ne pas lui montrer mes souffrances. Et je vais encore plus devoir prendre sur moi pour ne pas me remettre dans le même état. Il faut que j'arrive à contrôler ma colère, il faut que j'arrive à contrôler mes émotions, sinon je vais les blesser bien plus que ce que je ne le veux.

Quitte à ne plus rien ressentir du tout, quitte à me fermer, je préfère ça plutôt que de leur faire du mal.

Je soupire alors et je finis par sortir de ma chambre. J'arrive directement à la cuisine. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes mais j'entends les ronflements de Rae sur le canapé. Je voulais simplement boire un verre d'eau mais, je m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je crois qu'elle m'a senti car sa respiration s'est calmée. Je la regarde ouvrir les yeux doucement et dans un sursaut elle se recule.  
  


**"Hostia ! Tu m'as fait peur."**   
  


Un silence s'installe.

...

...

...

 **"Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Raven."** Je commence.  
  


**"Je sais.."**   
  


**"Laisse moi parler."** Je la coupe d'une voix plutôt calme. Elle acquiesce et je continue. **"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je t'en veux, à toi et à Anya, je vous en veux terriblement. Et bien plus à Clarke encore. Je me sens seule et constamment en colère et je n'ai plus aucune confiance en vous toutes. C'est un fait et j'ai beau lutter contre tout ça, je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Je ne peux plus compter sur vous et plus le temps passe, plus la rancœur macère en moi, et si je ne trouve pas rapidement un moyen de contrôler tout ça, je vais finir par te blesser. Et au fond, je n'en ai pas envie. Je t'aime, et je tiens à toi. Mais je ne peux pas rester proche de toi. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, je sais que pour toi, les choses semblent parfois si simples. Parfois je me dis que j'aimerais avoir ton cerveau d'insouciante, ta franchise envers les autres et envers toi même mais ce n'est pas le cas. Que je le veuille ou non, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis**. **Et ce moi est bien trop toxique en ce moment pour toi et Ontari. Alors s'il te plait, ne cherche plus à me rassurer, ne cherche plus à me changer, ne m'aide plus, ne t'inquiète plus, ne décide plus à ma place et surtout, surtout, ne me parle plus de Clarke et de New York. Je préfère rester dans ma bulle, seule."**  
  


**"Lexa.. Ce n'est pas la solution.."**   
  


**"C'est la seule que vous m'ayez laissé.."** J'inspire. **"J'ai rencontré une femme. Je pense qu'elle va pouvoir m'aider à avancer. Elle tient un bar et je pense pouvoir apaiser mon esprit avec elle."**  
  


**"Une femme ? Tu places ton bonheur dans une inconnue au lieu de le placer dans ta famille ?"**   
  


**"Ma famille ?"** Je me contiens pour ne pas attaquer. **"Non. Je place ma santé mentale entre les mains d'une femme qui n'a aucune raison de me trahir, qui ne me demande pas d'attache, qui ne me demande et ne m'impose rien."**  
  


 **"Tu couches avec au moins j'espère."** Dit-elle d'un ton amer.  
  


**"Non, pas encore, mais c'est prévu."**   
  


**"Et Cla..."** Elle s'arrête quand elle capte mon regard, et inspire. **"Ok. Si ça te permet de retrouver un semblant de vie, ok.. Ma soeur me manque et je veux juste la retrouver."**  
  


 **"Moi aussi. Moi aussi."** Je marque une pause. **"Quand Anya sera là, ne lui parle pas de tout ça s'il te plait. Je te le demande comme un service de toi à moi. Je veux pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux sans voir la même pitié que celle que je vois dans les tiens."**  
  


**"Désolée.. Je m'inquiète juste. Et promis, je ne lui dirai pas.. Lexa, je t'ai peut-être caché la vérité, mais j'ai toujours été de ton côté.. Je ne me mêlerai plus de ta vie. Je sais que je m'implique trop et si cet aspect là de moi est un danger pour notre relation alors je préfère me mettre en retrait. Je te laisserai de l'espace.. Mais tant que je ne te verrai pas reconstruite, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.. Et en attendant, je vais juste attendre que tu me pardonnes. Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas."**   
  


J'acquiesce. **"Juste n'en parle pas à Anya. Et quand elle sera là, je ferai comme si de rien n'était ok ?"**  
  


**"Ok."**   
  


**"Elle reste combien de temps cette fois ?"**   
  


**"Deux semaines."**   
  


**"Ok, j'essaierai de m'absenter le plus possible, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réagir en la revoyant."**   
  


**"Je suis désolée de te l'imposer."**   
  


**"Dis pas de bêtise. C'est ta petite amie. Tu as encore cette chance là, profites-en."**   
  


**"Désolée pour ça aussi.."**   
  


Je ne dis rien. J'inspire et je me lève.  
  


 **"Qu'est ce que je dois dire à Anya pour le fait que tu ne sois jamais à la maison.. ?"** Elle ajoute.  
  


**"C'que tu veux. Je sais pas, dis lui que je bosse, ou que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, j'en sais rien."**   
  


**"Anya te connaît. Ça ne tiendra pas la route comme excuse."**   
  


**"Ben dis lui que je baise à droite à gauche. Après tout, c'est sans doute ce que je vais finir par faire."** Je lâche un rictus sombre. **"Tu n'auras pas à mentir à ta copine comme ça."**  
  


Je repars vers ma chambre.  
  


**"Lexa ?!"**   
  


Je me retourne une dernière fois.  
  


**"J'suis désolée pour tout ça."**   
  


**"Hm, je sais."**   
  


Et je m'enferme à nouveau, en ayant oublié mon verre d'eau.

\---

Anya est arrivée. Bien évidemment j'ai préféré être absente. Je n'avais pas envie d'être là, autour d'un repas avec tout le monde, à faire semblant à ce point là.

Alors je suis partie boire, un peu trop, avec Lucy. La pauvre, j'ai fini sur son canapé, complètement torchée. C'est une fille bien. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, mais sincèrement, c'est quelqu'un de bien, enfin, en tout cas, serviable, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Elle m'a même réinvité à boire un verre ce soir si je le souhaite, ailleurs qu'à l'Aftercare, juste une soirée avec elle et ses amis. Je lui ai dit ok, mais je verrai sur l'instant.

En attendant, je suis partie et là, je suis revenue chez moi. J'entends de l'agitation. Je reconnais la voix de Raven et celle d'Anya mais je ne comprends pas à qui elles parlent.

Peut-être que je peux profiter de ce moment pour entrer en douce. Alors j'ouvre la porte.

**"Hey soeurette t'es rentrée !"**

Pour la discrétion, c'est raté.  
  


**"Ouais, j'viens juste dire bonjour à Anya et je repars."**   
  


Je m'approche d'elle et lui tend le bras. Elle me le serre et je préfère éviter juste une seconde d'imaginer qui est au bout du téléphone.  
  


 **"T'as une sale mine."** Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  


**"J'suis sortie hier, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'vais prendre une douche et j'repars. Y a une autre soirée qui commence à 19h. Vous venez ?"**   
  


_Je fais semblant, je fais semblant ,mais ne dites pas oui.  
_

**"Pour que tu nous abandonnes avec la première venue ? Non ça va, Lex, on va rester tranquille à la maison. Ça te va mon coeur ?"**   
  


Je me retourne alors vers ma demi-sœur qui vient de faire exactement ce dont on avait parlé. Me protéger face à Anya. D'ailleurs je vois celle-ci lever un sourcil et acquiescer. Puis elle regarde son téléphone et soupire.  
  


 **"Babe, t'étais obligée de balancer ça comme ça ?"** Se plaint-elle. **"Je vais essayer de la rappeler, je reviens. Lexa, j'suis contente de t'avoir vu, même cinq minutes. Si t'es libre à un moment dans la semaine, on pourrait se faire un truc ? Comme au bon vieux temps ?"**  
  


 **"Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir."** Je lui souris, pour ne pas penser à cette situation.  
  


 **"Tu ne devais pas te préparer pour ta soirée toi ?"** Intervient alors Raven.  
  


 **"Si, si ! J'vous laisse !"** Je gratifie ma soeur d'un hochement de tête et me rends à ma chambre. Je ferme la porte et reste là un instant, espérant me calmer rapidement.  
  


Je vais pour m'avancer mais j'entends le prénom de Clarke être cité, alors je tends l'oreille. Je sais que je ne devrais pas.. Mais je ne contrôle pas mon cerveau ces derniers temps, ni mon comportement je crois bien.  
  


J'écoute alors.  
  


 **"Comment elle va ? J'imagine que je n'ai pas aidé.."** Parle Rae à voix basse. Mais en pure espagnole, voix basse, veut dire voix normale pour nous.  
  


**"C'est sûr, mais ça ira. Je pense juste qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger. Je sais qu'elle a parfois du mal, mais moi qui pensais la retrouver au fond du gouffre, finalement.."**   
  


**"Finalement ?"**   
  


**"Et bien de ce qu'elle me dit, y a des jours avec et des jours sans, Lexa lui manque quand même hein, mais elle s'en sort. Elle peint énormément, elle va en cours, et tu l'as bien vu, elle avait l'air de bonne humeur au téléphone non ?"**   
  


**"Oui c'est vrai.. Maintenant que tu le dis."**   
  


**"Bon après ça fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu au moins.. Puis je l'appelle souvent, mais à chaque fois, elle semble, ok. Je sais qu'elle est douée pour cacher ses émotions, mais je sais pas.. Cette fois-ci, peut-être que c'était la fois de trop ? Peut-être qu'elle s'y attendait ? Où peut-être que je suis aveugle et qu'elle est au fond du trou ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas; puis tu sais, y a forcément des jours sans, comme tout le monde mais parfois elle semble joyeuse et déterminée à avancer dans sa vie."** Lance Anya.  
  


**"Je sais pas.. On se pose peut-être trop de questions. Peut-être qu'elle va juste bien ? Ou en tout cas mieux que ce que l'on pensait ? Peut-être qu'elle avance ?"**   
  


**"Oui, en tout cas elle ne se laisse pas aller. C'est déjà ça. Et Lexa.. Comment elle va ?"** Elle lui demande.  
  


**"Ça va. Elle est encore blessée par tout ce qui s'est passé mais ça va, elle avance aussi. Elle sort, elle drague, elle passe à autre chose."**   
  


**"Ah ok.. Finalement, je pensais que les deux seraient bien plus affectées que ça.."**   
  


**"Ouais ouais.. Fin bref, tu veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ?"** Intervient alors Raven.  
  


**"Avec plaisir babe."**   
  


Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Clarke va bien. Elle va bien alors que je crève comme une abrutie tout seule ici ? Il faudra que je remercie Raven pour ne pas m'avoir affaiblie davantage mais.. Là, je n'ai pas la tête à ça.. Non.. Clarke va "bien". Pas que j'aurais aimé qu'elle aille mal, loin de là, mais.. Mais savoir qu'elle, elle le vit bien.. Égoïstement ça m'écrase ce qu'il me reste d'humanité, d'amour et de tendresse. Je serre les dents avant de desserrer les poings pour attraper mon téléphone. Je cherche Violet dans mes contacts et lance l'appel.  
  


_**"Lexa, bonsoir."** _   
  


**"Tu es toujours libre pour m'apprendre ?"**


	4. 4. Ocytocine

_Note : Attention, porno._

🎶 _I'd love to change the world - Masturbsremix - Jetta_ ➰

J'inspire. J'expire. J'inspire. J'expire.

Et je sonne.

**"Entre, c'est ouvert !"** J'entends à travers la porte.

Je l'ouvre et pénètre dans l'entrée de son appartement. Tout comme son bar, il est chaleureux. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de le contempler la fois dernière mais il ressemble beaucoup à l'Aftercare. Les couleurs sont chaudes, l'endroit est extrêmement accueillant.

Devant moi se trouve le salon, où un grand canapé en tissu beige en est la décoration principale. Il y a un grand écran et une immense bibliothèque. Un peu plus dans le fond il y a le coin repas. Je m'y avance doucement, ne sachant pas où aller.

**"Violet ?"** Je demande alors.

**"À la cuisine !"**

Sa voix vient du fond de cette salle à manger. Et effectivement, je vois une porte entrouverte. J'entre et fait alors face à une brune, simplement habillée d'une robe d'été à fleurs. C'est fou à quel point je n'arrive pas à imaginer tout ce dont nous avons parlé plus tôt, au bar.

Elle se retourne et me sourit, tout simplement.

**"Tu manges de la viande ?"**

Sa question me surprend.

**"Euh, peu mais oui."**

**"Parfait, j'ai justement préparé un rôti avec un peu de salade."** Dit-elle en sortant une bouteille de vin. **"Je te serre un verre ?"**

**"Avec plaisir."**

Je l'observe faire et me retrouve rapidement avec un verre devant moi.

**"Fais quoi chez toi, pose tes affaires, mets toi à l'aise."**

**"Merci oui, mais.. Je ne comprends pas."**

Elle rit. **"Tu croyais que j'allais me jeter sur toi ?"**

**"Sincèrement, oui et non, mais davantage oui."**

**"Je te l'ai dit, Lexa, ce n'est pas mon genre. On va boire, manger pour prendre des forces et après on discutera de tout ça. Et on avisera. Ça te convient ? Parce qu'on peut directement sauter le repas, si tu le souhaites, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."**

**"Je te fais confiance."** Je lui réponds alors. **"Sur ça en tout cas."**

Elle acquiesce et je viens alors porter mon verre à mes lèvres.

**"Wow, c'est excellent."**

**"Je te remercie. C'est une cuvée que je fais importer directement de France. Profites-en c'était ma dernière bouteille."**

Je la remercie et en profite donc, trempant mes lèvres dans ce doux nectar.

**"Y en a encore pour au moins vingt minutes de cuisson, viens, on va s'installer au salon."**

Je la suis sans broncher et elle s'assoit sur son canapé, ses jambes légèrement repliées sous ses fesses. Elle tapote le coussin près d'elle, m'invitant à la rejoindre et je m'installe donc à ses côtés, légèrement tendue.

**"Lexa, détends toi. Ce n'est qu'un repas entre amies."**

**"Justement.. C'est étrange pour moi de m'imaginer.. Fin tu vois."**

**"Je comprends. Alors on va faire quelque chose. On va boire ce verre de vin et après on se posera différentes questions pour savoir si on est toutes les deux raccords sur ce que l'on attend de ce.. Partenariat.. Et après, seulement, quand ce sera clair, alors si tu veux je changerai mon attitude."**

**"Ton attitude ?"** Son regard azur m'interpelle.

**"Oui. Crois moi, tu ne me verras plus comme une amie."** Elle sourit avalant une gorgée de vin et je la rejoins dans son geste.

**"Ok.. On peut faire comme ça."**

**"Super. Alors déjà, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es là."**

**"Pour ta proposition. Apprendre à contrôler mes émotions.."**

**"Ça je l'avais compris. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi maintenant ?"**

**"J'en suis arrivée à un point ou ça devient.. Compliqué pour moi, de gérer mes émotions. Je.. Je me suis prise la tête avec ma demi-sœur et la fille qui m'a mise dans cet état, semble refaire sa vie sans aucun problème.. Donc j'ai besoin de réapprendre à faire la mienne et je pense que tu peux m'aider à y arriver."**

**"En t'apprenant à dominer ?"** Elle me demande.

**"Oui. J'ai besoin de reprendre confiance en moi. J'ai besoin de garder le contrôle sur ma vie.."**

**"J'ai cru comprendre ta colère Lexa mais, je veux surtout savoir si tu es là pour te soulager sur quelqu'un où si tu es là pour vraiment te contrôler. Tu comprends ? Je ne te connais pas, c'est un fait et les seules fois où je t'ai vu tu étais dans un état.. Particulier. Soit déprimée, soit complètement défigurée. Je dois savoir si je vais apprendre à quelqu'un qui peut au moins s'arrêter quand il le faut. Tu comprends ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Es-tu capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un ?"** M'interroge-t-elle.

**"Oui, lorsque je me sens attaquée, je le suis.."**

**"Je veux dire sexuellement."**

**"Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à mes compagnes, si c'est plus ça ta question.."**

**"Ok. Je vais t'apprendre les limites alors. Parce que je souhaite que tu vives ces expériences à fond, mais je ne souhaite pas que tu m'appelles un soir parce que tu n'as pas su t'arrêter. Je ne veux pas que tu blesses qui que ce soit. Es-tu capable, donc, de t'arrêter, si ta dominée te le demande ?"**

**"Oui bien sûr ! Je suis en colère, mais envers** **_elles_ ** **. Et même.. Je serais incapable de blesser Raven ou Anya, et même Clar.. Bref. Je ne suis pas là pour blesser les autres. Je suis là pour développer ce côté de moi que tu as vu, pour réussir à trouver quelque chose qui me fait tenir debout.."**

**"Ok, alors dit comme ça, on est ok. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose. Je reviens."**

Elle se lève alors, se dirige vers sa bibliothèque et sort un document A4 qu'elle me tend.

**"Là dessus, tu as quelques exemples de ce qui existe dans le BDSM, les pratiques sexuelles les plus courantes. Tu verras qu'il y en a des plus difficiles à vivre que d'autres. Lis tout ça et à la fin, je veux que tu écrives à côté, ce que tu en penses. Ça fait très formel, mais si on veut faire les choses bien, il faut passer par là. Je te demande juste de me dire ce qui pourrait t'intéresser en tant que future dominante. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses qui pourraient t'exciter, ou d'autres te répugner par exemple. Et on est d'accord qu'on oublie la soumission pour toi ?"**

**"Hmm.. Oui. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans cette position. Enfin en tout cas, pas dans cette pratique. Dans une relation.. Amoureuse, ça ne me gène pas à la limite et encore, avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'ai tout de même tendance à diriger.. Mais là, non, je ne me vois pas dans cette position là."**

**"Ok, c'est un détail que l'on verra après. Mais c'est noté. Allez, je te laisse lire, marque moi à côté de chaque pratique ce qui te plairait, ce qui n'est pas du tout ton truc et ce qui pourrait probablement te plaire. C'est simplement, pour le début et pour moi, que je sache où t'amener. Le reste on verra pas la suite."** Elle me tend un stylo et je l'attrape.

**_"Pratiques BDSM - Infos_ **

**_Contrôle/domination à distance_ **

_\- moyens de communication : dans le cadre de domination à distance, des outils de communication sont nécessaires. Un mobile (dédié) est préférable (Skype ou une App de messagerie/chat de ce genre, qui permettent aussi d'éviter d'échanger le vrai n° de téléphone). Ainsi la soumise peut se déplacer chez elle tout en pouvant obéir aux ordres, et être en permanence joignable : **OK**_

_\- voir la possibilité d'utiliser une APP avec chat vidéo : **OK**_

_\- une fois chez elle, la soumise gardera en permanence son mobile près d'elle. Dès qu'un ordre sera envoyé, elle devra l'exécuter immédiatement (sauf limites du bon sens : par exemple, si elle est en train de se préparer à manger, elle finit d'abord ce qu'elle est en train de faire pour éviter de tout brûler...) : **OK**_

_\- tenue journal : la soumise tiendra chaque jour un petit journal de toutes les soumissions subies. Elle notera aussi ce qu'elle a aimé (ou pas), et ses impressions. Elle notera quelles soumissions l'ont particulièrement excitée (y compris sexuellement). Elle notera le nombre de fois qu'elle aura joui, le nombre de fois où elle aura eu envie de jouir mais n'aura pas pu car le maître ne te l'aura pas permis. Elle notera si elle a eu mal, si elle a aimé avoir mal de cette façon, si elle a été humiliée et si elle a aimé être humiliée ainsi. Elle notera aussi toutes les nouvelles idées de soumissions que ces expériences lui inspireront : **OK**_

_\- début/fin : quand la maîtresse ordonnera une tâche (ex : masturbation), elle pourra donner une limite de temps (à respecter scrupuleusement), ou elle pourra envoyer un message pour indiquer la fin de l'activité en cours. La soumise devra envoyer un message indiquant qu'elle commence, et un message une fois la tâche accomplie ou le délai dépassé. Un délai max par défaut sera précisé au cas où la maîtresse serait dérangée et ne pourrait pas donner le signal d'arrêt. Ex: la soumise devra aller derrière sa porte d'entrée et se tenir le nez/front contre la porte tout en se masturbant pendant 5 minutes. À la fin des 5 min, elle devra arrêter immédiatement, quel que soit l'état de son excitation : **OK** "_

Pour l'instant ça me semble soft.

_" **Utilisation d'objets divers**_

_\- rabbit/gode vibrant : **OK**_

_\- vibrateurs : **OK**_

_\- fuck-machine : **À VOIR**_

_\- godes divers : **OK**_

_\- glaçons : **OK**_

_\- bandeau sur yeux : **OK**_

_\- bâillon : **OK**_

_\- doigtage : **OK**_

_\- chatouilles (mains, brosses) : **OK**_

_\- caresses : **OK**_

_\- sexe en positions diverses, utilisation des 3 orifices : **OK**_

_\- masturbation de la maîtresse : **OK**_

_\- câlins : **OK**_

_\- frottement de la soumise contre sa maîtresse : **OK**_

_\- strip-tease : **OK**_

_\- danse sexy devant sa maîtresse : **OK**_

**_Sexe anal_ **

_\- entraînement à la pénétration : **OK**_

_\- doigtage : **OK**_

_\- plug métallique, entraînement en taille et durée : **OK**_

_\- plug gonflable, entraînement en taille et durée : **À VOIR** "_

Ok, c'est plus ou moins une pratique que j'ai déjà réalisé avec Costia.

_" **Cunnilingus**_

_\- léchage : **OK**_

_\- mordage : **OK**_

**_Jeux d'impact_ **

_Sur les seins, fesses, cuisses, sexe, jambes, dos, sexe, anus, etc._

_\- fessée : **OK**_

_\- paddle : **À VOIR**_

_\- fouet nylon (flogger) : **À VOIR**_

_\- fouet de dressage (pour cheval) : **À VOIR**_

_\- cravache : **OK**_

_\- brosses : **NON**_

**_Enfermements divers_ **

_\- enfermée et attachée dans une pièce dans l'obscurité totale pendant une durée variable décidée par la maîtresse : **OK**_

_\- idem + la porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre et fait des choses : manipulations, pénétrations, etc : **OK**_

_\- idem plus des choses, bruits, contacts sur la peau, bizarres et non identifiés : **À VOIR**_

_\- attachée, enfermée dans le coffre d'une voiture : **NON**_

**_Dominations diverses_ **

_\- confession : la soumise devra écrire une liste de toutes les pratiques qu'elle a déjà expérimentées, ainsi que tous ses fantasmes, sans pudeur ni rien cacher. Que ce soit de la domination à distance ou autre. Nous verrons ensuite ce qu'il est possible de faire : **OK**_

**_Examen médical_ **

_\- examen gynécologique : jambes tenues écartées, examen détaillé avec speculum, utilisation lampe, utilisation tige pour stimuler l'intérieur du vagin : **NON**_

_\- examen médical général : prise de température, stéthoscope, examen des seins, du corps, de l'intérieur de la bouche, etc : **NON** "_

**"Ok, ça absolument pas."**

**"Il n'y a aucun mal, et sache que je ne t'ai pas tout mis, mais ce que je pense être le plus répandu."**

J'acquiesce et continue.

_" **Interrogatoires**_

_\- attachée, interrogée sur divers sujets sexuels ou autres. Si pas de réponses ou si elles ne sont pas jugées acceptables ou satisfaisantes, diverses punitions sont appliquées (torture seins, fouet, électricité, etc.) : **OK**_

_\- mais avec d'autres participant-e-s : **OK**_

_\- waterboarding - simulation noyade : **NON**_

**_Exercices forcés_ **

_\- pompes, pédaler en l'air avec les jambes, etc. Dirigées avec un fouet et frappée pour encouragements ou punition : **NON**_

_\- jogging (sur place si interieur maison) : **NON** "_

Je lâche un rictus. J'aurais dû rester avec Clarke et lui proposer ça, elle aurait tellement ragé..

Je me surprends à lâcher un sourire et rapidement je me reconcentre sur la feuille.

_" **Forced Orgasms**_

_\- attachée et doigtée : **OK**_

_\- idem avec bandeau yeux : **OK**_

_\- idem avec bâillon : **OK**_

_\- idem + utilisation vibreur, rabbit, gode, etc. : **OK**_

_\- idem + torture des seins (pincés, tordus, utilisation de pinces diverses) : **OK**_

_\- idem + torture seins avec eStim (électricité) : **NON**_

**_Partenaires supplémentaires_ **

_\- invitation homme ou femme pour participer soit en voyeur, soit en soumis-e, soit en dominant-e : **Seulement femme OK**_

_\- idem chez d'autres personnes : **À VOIR**_

_\- idem en public (soirées, clubs) : **NON**_

**_Vente, location et prêt_ **

_\- esclave vendue, louée ou prêtée à un (ou des) inconnu-e-s pour une durée limitée (journée, weekend) : **NON**_

_\- avec présence/participation de la maîtresse : **NON** "_

**"Des esclaves ?"**

**"Oui, des hommes et des femmes que tu peux emprunter ou louer à d'autres dominants. C'est une pratique courante."**

**"Ok.. J'suis pas fan du terme, mais j'comprends un peu le délire. Mais j'pense pas que ce soit fait pour moi."**

_" **Humiliations diverses**_

_\- la soumise présente ses orifices dans diverses positions : jambes largement écartées, mains tenant les chevilles, lèvres du sexe largement écartées avec ses mains, fesses écartées pour montrer l'anus, etc. Elle reste en position aussi longtemps que le désire la maîtresse : **OK**_

_\- promenée nue (petites chaussures autorisées), avec collier + laisse en public (soirée ou club) : **NON**_

_\- maîtresse ou soumise montre ses photos nues à des gens -y compris des inconnus- lors de Munchs ou soirées : **NON**_

_\- le pseudo ou numéro de la soumise est marqué sur son corps au feutre ou vernis à ongle, etc : **NON**_

_\- toilettes en présence du maître : **OK**_

_\- toilettes en présence du maître et d'autre personnes : **OK**_

_\- insertion/extraction tampon en présence de la maîtresse : **NON**_

_\- insertion/extraction tampon en présence de la maîtresse et d'autre : personnes : **NON**_

_\- la soumise se masturbe devant sa maîtresse : **OK**_

_\- soumise porte plug anal pendant Munch/soirée/club et doit le dire aux invités de sa maitresse, montrer une photo ou montrer le plug (si l'endroit le permet) : **NON**_

_**Humiliations en extérieur (balade en ville, magasins, etc.)** _

_\- totalement nue (sauf chaussures et chaussette hautes s'il fait froid) sous un manteau long : **NON**_

_\- pas de culotte : **OK**_

_\- jupe courte et pas de culotte : **OK**_

_\- port plug anal (métal ou gonflable), pas de culotte : **OK**_

_\- port oeuf vibrant télécommandé, pas de culotte : **OK**_

_\- le maître glisse sa main sous la jupe ou dans le pantalon et doigte la soumise : **OK**_

_\- port de pinces sur les tétons (pas de soutien-gorge) : **OK**_

**_Pet Play_ **

_\- soumise jour le rôle du chat, a le droit de miauler et « cracher ». Joue avec des jouets à chat. : **NON**_

_\- soumise mange par terre, dans une écuelle : **NON**_

**_Pratiques violentes diverses_ **

_\- sexe brutal : tirée par les cheveux, rudoyée, jetée sur le lit, pénétrations fortes voire violentes, insultes, etc : **OK mais peut-être pas pour tout.**_

_\- gifles : **OK**_

_\- simulation de viol (pratique très risquée : à confirmer clairement par discussions détaillées et par écrit AVANT pour éviter les malentendus) : **NON**_

_\- simulation d'enlèvement (pratique très risquée : à confirmer clairement par discussions détaillées et par écrit AVANT pour éviter les malentendus) : **NON**_

_**Tortures diverses** _

_(fesses, seins, sexe, corps)_

_\- sur seins : **OK**_

_\- pinces à divers endroits (dont seins) : **OK**_

_\- brossage avec brosse dure : **NON**_

_\- brosse dure sur le sexe : **NON**_

_\- glaçons sur le sexe/anus : **OK**_

_\- roue à picots : **NON**_

_\- soumise forcée à boire de l'eau, mais n'a pas le droit d'aller aux toilettes : **NON**_

_\- torture des seins (pincements, torsions, claques, etc.) : **OK**_

_\- torture du sexe: lèvres et clitoris (pincements, torsions, claques, etc.) : **OK**_

**_Electricité (eStim)_ **

_\- violet wand sur corps : **NON**_

_\- sur sexe, seins, anus : **NON**_

_\- eStim sur tétons : **NON**_

_\- eStim sur sexe (grandes et petites lèvres, clitoris) : **NON**_

**_Leçons d'obéissance_ **

_\- punitions si non respect des commandes dans les autres points_

_\- soumise debout contre le mur, immobile : **OK**_

_\- idem dans diverses positions (assise, accroupie, etc.) : **OK**_

_\- soumise en position d'attente près de son maître : immobile, attendant les ordres : **OK**_

_\- tous les soirs, quand elle n'est pas en présence de sa maîtresse, la soumise enverra un petit message à celle-ci : **OK**_

**_Surveillance_ **

_\- installation d'une caméra permettant en permanence au maître de voir ce que la soumise fait chez elle (attention, pensez aux problèmes de sécurité internet, pour ne pas rendre la vidéo accessible à tout le monde...) : **NON** "_

**"Voila, je pense avoir terminé."** Je lui dis en lui rendant sa feuille. Elle la lit et je vois peu à peu son sourire s'agrandir.

**"Et bien sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu serais OK pour tant de choses. De ce que je remarque, pas d'humiliation extrême, pas de partage en public, pas d'électricité, pas de soirée spéciale BDSM, pas de pratiques hard. Je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails, je n'ai pas parlé de fisting ou autre, parce qu'en soit, ce sera à toi de découvrir ce que tu aimes au fur et à mesure aussi."**

**"D'accord. Tu penses que ça peut aller alors ?"**

**"Je pense clairement que ça va aller, Lexa. On va manger ? Et après on passera aux choses sérieuses, qu'en dis tu ?"**

J'opine et nous nous dirigeons alors vers la cuisine.

\---

**"Tu veux un digestif ou un café, un thé ?"** Me demande Violet de la cuisine alors que je suis à nouveau installée dans son canapé.

**"Non ça ira, merci."**

Elle revient alors vers moi et s'installe à mes côtés, mais cette fois-ci son attitude a changé, je le vois.

**"Tu passes une bonne soirée ?"** Elle me demande d'une voix plus grave.

**"Oui, merci pour le repas d'ailleurs."**

**"Avec plaisir."** Elle me sourit mais je vois qu'elle essaye d'être charmante, enfin elle n'essaye pas, elle l'est, complètement. **"Du coup j'ai plusieurs propositions à te faire pour ce soir."**

**"Je t'écoute."** Je lui réponds.

**"Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Si tu as des doutes qui te poussent à vouloir arrêter cette soirée que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Donc ça c'est l'option numéro une. La seconde c'est que tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites, on peut regarder un film ou enfiler des perles, enfin tu m'as compris, on peut juste passer la soirée comme ça. La troisième est que je teste sur toi une partie de ce que tu as noté sur la liste."**

**"En tant que soumise donc ?"**

**"Oui et non, avec beaucoup moins de limites et plus de flou. Je ne te dominerai pas totalement, je t'apprendrai pour que tu ressentes."** Elle marque une pause. **"Et la quatrième et que ce soir, tu sois spectatrice. J'invite une troisième personne, une soumise, et toi tu nous regardes. Tu te mets dans le fauteuil de ma chambre, et tu observes. Tu observes et si jamais tu veux participer, tu peux aussi, en tant que seconde dominante. Je t'apprendrai comment faire sur une autre personne. Voilà, c'est à toi de voir."**

Je réfléchis un instant. Clairement, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.. Et la troisième solution ne me branche pas.. J'ai confiance en elle là dessus mais je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir, vraiment, si jamais je suis placée en position de faiblesse.

**"Je préfère l'option numéro quatre. Tu invites quelqu'un et je vous observe. Et si jamais, je peux intervenir c'est ça ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Je pourrais lui donner des ordres ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Il y a des règles particulières ?"**

**"Hm. Orange pour ralentir, rouge pour t'arrêter. Ce sont nos slowword et safeword. Tu ne dois pas non plus me tenir tête. Elle reste ma soumise et prends ça plutôt comme un prêt ce soir. Si je te dis d'arrêter une certaine pratique, tu arrêtes d'accord ? C'est une soirée de formation, donc évidemment si tu te sens d'intervenir, alors je me mettrais en retrait, mais je ne te lâcherai pas du regard."**

**"Ok, je comprends et ça me va."** Je n'hésite pas. Je suis venue pour ça et j'avoue que je trouve le tout assez excitant..

**"Ok, va prendre une douche, je vais appeler ma soumise. Quand tu auras fini, j'irai à mon tour. Pour ce soir, je serai simplement nue et on fera ça dans mon lit, mais sache que tu peux t'habiller comme tu le souhaites dans ce genre de moment et bien sûr pratiquer ou tu le veux."**

**"Ok."**

**"Et surtout, communique si tu as besoin de communiquer. Tu sembles parler peu, mais pour le coup je vais devoir savoir ce qui te plait ou non."**

**"Ok, je ferai un effort.."**

**"Parfait, allez, suis-moi j'vais te donner une serviette pour ta douche."**

\---

Je suis assise là, dans ce fameux fauteuil lorsque la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Violet me jette un coup d'œil, elle ne porte qu'un peignoir en soie dévoilant la vallée d'une poitrine généreuse.

**"À partir du moment où elle va entrer dans cette pièce, Lexa, le jeu va commencer, d'accord ?"**

**"Ok."**

**"Tu as des questions ou des demandes particulières avant que j'aille la chercher ? Un verre d'eau ? Quelque chose pour te sentir plus détendue ?"** Elle me sourit tendrement.

**"Est-ce que.. Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser ? Ça reste particulier pour moi et j'ai besoin de me sentir.. Concernée.. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer."**

Elle se retourne alors vers moi entièrement et doucement vient tirer sur la ceinture fermant son peignoir. Celui-ci s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un corps magnifiquement parfait. Une belle poitrine, des abdos légèrement dessinés et des hanches rondes et généreuses.

Elle s'avance, pose ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de mon siège et se penche sur moi, sa bouche frôlant la mienne.

**"Et là ? Te sens-tu assez concernée Lexa ?"**

Je déglutis alors que mes yeux ont presque honte de la regarder à ce point. Puis ils remontent jusqu'à son regard et avant que je ne l'atteigne, elle pose ses lèvres sur moi. Elles sont pulpeuses, autant que les miennes et lorsque sa langue s'invite dans ma bouche, je laisse échapper un doux grognement.

Elle se recule, rattache son peignoir et me fait alors un clin d'œil.

**"Allez je vais lui ouvrir, même si j'aime la faire attendre, nous n'avons pas encore commencé."**

Elle sort alors de la pièce, referme la porte derrière elle et j'attends là. J'attends, un moment. Elle s'ouvre à nouveau et Violet réapparaît, un sourire mutin sur le visage. Elle se décale et je découvre notre partenaire.. Lucy. Apparement elle aussi a abandonné la soirée que l'on avait prévu ensemble, de base.

Elle croise mon regard et ses yeux s'écarquillent alors.

**"Lexa ?!"**

**"Lexa est notre invitée ce soir. Elle sera ton second dominant de la soirée."** Elle se tourne vers moi. **"Comment veux-tu qu'elle t'appelle."**

**"Euh.. Lexa ça ira."**

Elle sourit. **"Tu l'appelleras donc Lexa, est-ce que c'est clair ?"**

**"Oui, maîtresse."**

Wow. Maîtresse carrément.

Ses joues sont rouges et c'est fou à quel point elle est totalement différente de la personne que je connais. Je m'enfonce alors un peu plus dans mon siège sentant déjà mon entrejambe me dire fuck.

**"Bien. Brave fille. Maintenant déshabille toi et à genoux sur le lit. Je reviens. Lexa, suis moi, s'il te plait. Je vais te montrer quelque chose."**

J'acquiesce et me lève alors. Nous quittons la chambre et je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, observant Lucy se déshabiller doucement, osant à peine me regarder. Violet referme la porte et nous nous éloignons.

**"Alors, une fois que l'on sort de la chambre, le jeu s'arrête pour nous deux, d'accord ? Je vais profiter de ces moments d'attente pour t'expliquer. Si tu nous rejoins, il se peut que je te donne des consignes en plein acte. Ce ne sont pas des ordres mais je devrais avoir une voix ferme pour rester dans la dominance, tu comprends ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors que j'opine. **"Super. Une des pratiques les plus courantes en BDSM est la surprise et l'attente. Lucy ne savait pas que tu étais là ce soir. Elle est ma soumise depuis six mois environ et l'on se voit plusieurs fois par semaine. Nous n'avons pas une relation d'exclusivité comme tu as pu le voir, mais presque. Le fait que tu sois là, je la connais est en train de l'exciter énormément. Je sais aussi que tu lui plais et qu'il sera donc plus facile pour elle, si tu veux participer. D'ailleurs de toi à moi elle m'a confié que depuis votre nuit, c'était devenu un de ses fantasmes, toi la dominant. Donc je pense que c'est une bonne nuit qui s'annonce."** Elle sourit et je le lui rends. Oui, je trouve tout ça assez flatteur. **"Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?"** Ajoute-t-elle.

**"De.. Hein ? Mais ? Et Lucy ?"**

**"Elle attendra. L'attente est ce qui lui donne envie d'écarter les cuisses. Crois moi, elle sait que je vais revenir, qu'on va revenir. Elle sait aussi qu'on parle d'elle et sans doute de ce qu'on va lui infliger. Lorsqu'on reviendra elle me suppliera de la toucher. Je te demanderai juste d'être en retrait un moment Ok, si tu veux participer bien sûr."**

**"Pas de soucis."**

**"Hm, que penses-tu des godes ceintures ?"** Me questionne-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je la suis et alors qu'elle se fait un thé, y réfléchis.

**"J'en ai déjà utilisé avec mon exe petite amie. Mais elle n'était pas fan. Donc on ne l'a utilisé que deux fois finalement."**

**"Ok, c'était toujours toi qui le portait ?"**

**"Oui, toujours."**

**"Une dominante au naturel."** Elle rit. **"Je vais t'en passer un. Si tu souhaites participer durant la soirée, lève toi juste du fauteuil. À ce moment-là je me reculerai et d'un coup de tête je t'inviterai à l'enfiler. J'ordonnerai à Lucy de baisser les yeux et tu la prendras à ma place. Est-ce que ça te convient ? À ce moment là, tu deviendras sa dominante jusqu'à ce que je reprenne la partie."**

**"Ça me convient. Je crois que.. Je crois que je veux participer."**

Évidemment que je veux. Ces deux femmes sont extrêmement magnifiques et pour la première fois depuis des mois je ne pense pas à Cla.. Shhh.

**"Parfait."** Dit-elle en buvant quelques gorgées de son thé. **"Pendant cette séance, je vais sans doute utiliser un langage plus grossier. Ne sois pas choquée, si tu continues sur ce chemin, tu y viendras petit à petit.** **C'est une façon d'humilier la soumise, de lui rappeler sa place. Je risque aussi de la punir si elle n'obéit pas. Pareil, rappelle toi toujours qu'elle est consentante et qu'elle peut quitter la partie à tout moment. Si elle ne le fait pas c'est qu'elle aime ce que je lui inflige. Mais on va rester très soft ce soir. Après tout, c'est ta première fois. Alors sois observatrice, apprends et quand tu te sentiras prête, rejoins-nous."**

Elle me sourit et j'hoche la tête.

**"On y retourne ?"** Me demande-t-elle en posant sa tasse.

**"Avec plaisir."**

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la pièce et je remarque que Violet accentue ses pas sur le sol, faisant claquer ses chaussures beaucoup plus fort qu'habituellement. Elle ouvre la porte et je pars m'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Il me faut une seconde pour poser mes yeux sur Lucy. Elle n'a pas bougé et la seule chose que j'observe, de là où je suis, ce sont ses fesses. Alors je me relève et je la vois sursauter. J'ai à la fois envie de recommencer et en même temps envie de la réconforter. C'est très étrange comme sensation.

À la place je fais traîner le fauteuil jusqu'à un des côtés du lit. Je m'y réinstalle et lorsque je relève les yeux, elle m'observe, tremblante, essoufflée, les joues rouges. Alors que personne ne l'a encore touché. Violet avait raison elle aime attendre. C'est terrible. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle n'est toujours pas là. Je pensais qu'elle me suivrait mais non. À la place nous sommes seules dans la chambre et ses yeux sont toujours posés sur moi.

J'entrouvre la bouche et je la vois alors s'exciter davantage comme si elle attendait un ordre de ma part.

Je referme les lèvres et son corps entier se met à transpirer la déception. Et en une seconde. En une seconde alors je le ressens. Le pouvoir. Le contrôle. Cette sensation au fond de ma poitrine qui me ferait presque bomber le torse. Comme la plénitude d'être en sécurité là où je suis avec cette femme devant moi quémandant d'être touchée.

Alors je me lève et à nouveau son corps répond à ce simple geste. Je m'accroupis, à genoux près du lit, et avance doucement la main sur sa joue. Je replace une de ses boucles blondes dernière son oreille et putain qu'elle est chaude. Son corps est chaud. Elle me regarde presque avec affection mais lorsqu'un sourire mutin se dépose sur mon visage alors cette tendresse se transforme en désir. Un désir ardent.

**''Lexa.. Je t'en supplie.''**

J'hausse un sourcil. C'est jouissif.

**''Tu me supplies ?''**

**''Oui.. S'il te plaît.. Touches moi..''**

Je me rapproche d'elle et entre dans ce personnage qui me semble si adéquate à la situation. Mes lèvres frôlent son oreille, laquelle je viens lentement lécher du bout de la langue.

**''Pas encore ma belle. Pas encore.''**

Elle gémit et je me replace lentement dans mon siège.

La faire languir. Ce sont les recommandations de Violet et quelles recommandations. Lucy est en train de se décomposer devant moi et pourtant elle attend. Je reste là un moment, et lorsque je relève la tête, je vois Violet me regarder, un sourire mutin sur le visage. Je vois de la fierté en elle comme si j'avais déjà accompli quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Puis, je baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. Le fameux gode ceinture. Elle le pose sur la petite table devant le lit et finalement racle sa gorge ce qui fait sursauter Lucy, encore.

De mon côté, je regarde la scène devant moi et je ne peux pas dire que je ne n'appréhende pas, bien au contraire. Tous mes sens sont en éveil, une chaleur indescriptible se balade de mes orteils jusqu'au haut de mon crâne. Je suis clairement excitée, peut-être pas autant que Lucy, sûrement pas autant qu'elle d'ailleurs, mais je suis excitée. Moi qui pensais ne faire que regarder, je me retrouve finalement avec cette envie au fond de ma poitrine ou plutôt entre mes cuisses, de vouloir participer.

Mais je fais confiance à Violet, et j'attends. Si elle m'a demandé d'être patiente, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. Encore une fois, c'est étrange, mais cette femme dégage quelque chose, quelque chose qui donne envie de l'écouter. De la respecter.

Je me demande si, après tout ça, après avoir appris, je dégagerai, moi aussi, cette même prestance. Je ne sais pas si la dominance qu'elle exerce dans sa chambre joue un rôle déterminant dans la dominance qu'elle exerce au quotidien, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'en passant à l'acte, que je pourrais, peut-être, atteindre moi aussi ce contrôle que je recherche temps. Peut-être que je vais vivre une expérience qui va, plus ou moins, j'imagine, me faire avancer d'une certaine façon.

Mais maintenant, ce n'est pas l'heure de penser, ce n'est pas l'heure de se poser mille questions, ce n'est pas l'heure d'espérer, ou de croire, non c'est l'heure d'apprendre, c'est l'heure d'agir, c'est l'heure de découvrir. Et surtout de dominer. Mais avant ça, j'observe.

Et pour observer, je n'ai aucun problème. Comment pourrais-je en avoir ? Les deux femmes devant moi sont, à présent, entièrement nues. Je connaissais déjà le corps de Lucy, plus ou moins, pour l'avoir vu lors de notre première nuit et en partie celui de violette que j'ai pu observer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais de les voir ensemble, voir le regard malin de Violet sur sa proie, voir son corps, à Lucy, se tendre et se détendre à chaque souffle, à chaque geste de la brune et quelque chose de particulièrement perturbant. Il règne ici une tension, une tension sexuelle. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, je sens cette chaleur dans mon bas-ventre et pourtant je ne bouge pas, comme elle me l'a demandé. Après tout, j'imagine que cette relation de dominante-dominée nécessite une certaine coordination, une certaine confiance, un départ peut-être aussi, un départ dans lequel je ne suis pas, pour l'instant, invitée.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'observe Violet du coin de l'œil s'avancer doucement vers ce qui semble être une commode. Elle ouvre un tiroir, et encore une fois, la blonde devant moi, flanche.

Puis, la brune se place derrière elle, elle monte sur le matelas et, délicatement, caresse le bas des reins de sa partenaire. 

La soumise tremble et la maîtresse jubile.

Jusque-là, et dans ma position, je n'avais pas remarqué les petits accessoires que Violet vient tout juste de poser entre les cuisses le Lucy. Je crois reconnaître ce qui semble être un plug anal. je pense qu'elle et moi, n'avons pas la même définition de ce qu'est le sexe soft.. Je m'attendais à la limite à quelques fessées, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit attachée, prise un peu plus sauvagement qu'habituellement mais pas forcément de voir de plug anal d'aussitôt. Mais après tout, je suis ici pour voir des choses que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir et peut-être que pour elles, pour les deux là, ce jouet est la base même de leur pratique.

Je vois aussi, entre ses doigts, ce qui semble être du lubrifiant.

**"Tu vois Lexa, il faut toujours préparer ta soumise, tu n'es pas là que pour lui faire mal, au contraire, tu es là pour lui donner un orgasme en combinant douleur et plaisir. Si tu ne connais pas ta partenaire, n'hésite pas à poser les bonnes questions. Moi par exemple, si je ne connaissais pas Lucy, je lui demanderais : "si je te demande d'écarter les fesses est-ce que je pourrais jouer avec ton cul ?" C'est à ce moment-là que je vais observer sa réaction. Est-ce que son corps me crie oui ou est-ce qu'il me crie non. Par chance, je la connais. Et donc... »**

Elle attrape le lubrifiant, l'ouvre et vient verser un long filet tout le long de la raie des fesses de la blonde.

**"Observe Lexa, regarde ses tétons durcir, regarde sa peau frissonner, regarde ses mains qui va se cramponner au matelas lorsque je vais lui enfoncer notre nouvel ami loin dans son magnifique corps."**

Sans violence, mais sans attendre, son doigt s'imprègne du lubrifiant déjà sur la peau de Lucy, et doucement elle vient malaxer son orifice. Et puis il glisse. Il la pénètre, et la blonde s'écrase sur le lit.

**"Détends-toi ma beauté."**

**"Oui.. Oui maîtresse."**

Je vois alors Violet récupérer le plug anal en métal pour venir, lui aussi, l'humidifier, le graisser de ce liquide suintant avant de le placer juste là, à l'entrée de son anus. Lucy laisse échapper un gémissement et doucement, la brune, vient pousser l'objet du bout de son doigt. Il entre, il entre, il entre. Et la blonde gémit.

Et juste avant que celui-ci soit en entier à l'intérieur, Violet s'arrête. Elle le ressort et le grognement plaintif que laisse échapper la soumise sonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Puis, ce grognement se transforme en un loooong gémissement, lorsque le plug et enfoncé à nouveau et est entièrement avalé.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas à m'exciter, Violet lui attrape la hanche et dans un coup franc, lui assène une claque sur la fesse droite. Je vois Lucy être au bord du précipice, je la sens déjà en train de trembler des cuisses et pourtant je sais que la nuit ne fait que commencer..

**''Ne bouge pas."** Elle marque une pause. **"Lexa. Viens.''** Commande alors la brune et à nouveau nous sortons de la pièce, laissant cette femme nue mourir de désir sur place.

**''Un thé ?''** Me propose la dominante, une fois arrivée dans sa cuisine.

**''Non.. Juste un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.''** Je soupire.

Elle s'avance vers le frigo, en sort une bouteille et me sert.

**''Alors comment se passe ta soirée jusque là ?''** Me demande-t-elle tandis que je rince ma bouche légèrement asséchée.

**''C'est plutôt inattendu. Mais dans le bon sens du terme.''**

**''Bien. Veux-tu entrer dans la partie ?"** Me questionne-t-elle en souriant.

**''Je peux ?''**

**''Bien sûr Lexa, cette soirée est pour toi. Donc à tout moment, tu peux intervenir, maintenant.''**

**''Ok. Je veux faire ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure..''**

**''Parfait. Finis ton verre et on y retourne. Je parlerai pour toi. Je veux qu'elle soit surprise et entièrement à ta merci.''**

J'acquiesce et dépose mon verre dans l'évier.

**''Il faut que je me déshabille avant ?''** Je lui demande.

**''C'est comme tu veux. Mais pour le gode ceinture, vu le modèle que je t'ai préparé, je te conseille d'enlever au moins ton pantalon et ta culotte. Tu vas apprécier son contact. Après pour le reste c'est toi qui vois. Certains dominantes aiment être nues, d'autres habillées. On reviendra ici pour te préparer, je pense.''**

Elle sourit et nous traversons à nouveau la cuisine puis le salon pour retourner dans la chambre. La porte s'ouvre et ce que je vois devant moi me fait flancher des jambes. Sa peau perle de sueurs, son corps est un frisson à lui tout seul. Ses cheveux blonds, relâchés sur ses épaules, sont en bataille. Nous n'avons encore rien fait.. Et pourtant.

Je me replace en premier sur le fauteuil et à nouveau le même scénario se passe sauf que cette fois-ci Violet sort de sa commode une corde noire. Elle n'est pas immense mais suffisante pour attacher les mains de Lucy. Et effectivement en une seconde à peine la brune se replace derrière ses fesses.

**''Mains dans le dos.''**

Et elle s'exécute, aplatissant sa face dans l'oreiller. Ses mains sont vite liées au niveau de ses reins et Violet se relève, mais cette fois-ci, elle se met à ses côtés, et place sur ses yeux une sorte de masque de nuit. Aussi noir que les cordes.

**''Je veux que tu restes comme ça sans bouger. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ma beauté ?''**

**''O.. Oui..''**

Et d'un coup elle lui frappe la fesse. Fort. La blonde lâche un cri de surprise mais ne bouge pas.

**''Oui.. Maîtresse.''**

**''Je préfère ça.''**

Puis je vois Violet poser son regard sur moi et d'un signe de tête, elle me montre le gode ceinture sur la table. Je déglutis et je me lève.

**''Lexa. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.''**

Je m'avance, alors que Lucy grogne de frustration, ce qui lui vaut la troisième fessée de la soirée.

Nous finissons à nouveau dans le salon. Je viens d'abord défaire mes chaussures, puis déboutonner mon pantalon. Je le laisse glisser le long de mes jambes puis mon sous vêtement le suit. Je retire également ma chemise et mon soutien gorge. Je préfère être nue que sentir quelque chose entre Lucy et moi.

Violet se déplace et ses deux mains se posent sur mes hanches. Sans attendre.

**''Tu es une belle femme Lexa.''**

**''Merci..''** Je soupire à ce contact.

Elle ne fait rien de plus mais à la place récupère le harnais posé à présent près d'elle pour me le passer au niveau des pieds puis des hanches jusqu'à me l'accrocher à la taille.

**''Il est bien mis ?''**

Je le réajuste un peu et c'est bon. Ça me fait toujours rire de porter ce truc. Mais cette fois-ci pour cette troisième fois, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je ne ris pas, non, j'appréhende.

**''Oui. C'est parfait comme ça.''**

Et ça l'est. L'arrière du gode est accroché et me frotte à chaque mouvement. Là, sous mon clitoris. Je sais que je suis déjà trempée avec tout ce que je viens de voir, et maintenant ça.. J'ai bien fait de m'hydrater.

**''Prête ?''** Elle me demande alors.

**''Prête.''**

Ainsi, pour la troisième fois, ce soir, nous retournons dans la chambre. Cette fois, dès l'entrée, Violet parle.

**''Si tu es une gentille fille, tu seras récompensée. Es-tu une gentille fille ma beauté ?''**

**''Oui maîtresse ! Oui par pitié.. Par pitié..''**

**''Dis moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?''** Lui dit-elle en se rapprochant du lit. Je la suis et elle m'invite à me placer derrière Lucy, ce que je fais sans attendre.

**''N'importe quoi ! Tout ! Juste.. Juste par pitié, touchez-moi..''**

**''Bien.''**

Elle part s'installer dans le fauteuil et ne pipe plus un mot. Ses yeux se déplacent sur nous deux, ce qui m'envoie une puissante décharge dans tout mon être. Puis les miens se posent sur ce corps devant moi. Ils se posent sur ce plug anal, la dilatant légèrement puis sur son sexe, rosé, enflé de désir.

_L'attente décuple l'envie. Je retiens ça comme la première leçon._

Je m'avance un peu, jusqu'à ce que la tête de mon gode entre en contact avec son clitoris. Et doucement, vraiment très doucement, je bouge, le frottant, le caressant de ce bout de silicone. À chaque geste mon bas ventre se colle un peu plus à elle; je l'entends, alors, gémir.

Une claque résonne. Mais cette fois ci c'est ma main qui chauffe. Quel plaisir, quel réel plaisir de juste.. Avoir le contrôle.

**''Shhhh.''** Je lui dis juste, en soufflant, sans laisser paraître le son de ma voix.

**''Pardon maîtresse.''**

Je regarde rapidement Violet qui elle, semble fière, encore, et en même temps complètement excitée. Ses doigts se baladent entre ses jambes écartées et son sourire mutin me dit que je m'en sors très bien.

Parfait.

Mes mains s'agrippent enfin aux fesses sous mes yeux et à nouveau elle tremble de désir. Je recule juste un peu et je l'entends soupirer.

Une fessée vole sur sa fesse gauche. Shit, j'y prends vraiment du plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas fini de la faire languir. Non, à la place mes doigts se placent sur ce plug anal que je viens légèrement faire tourner à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle grogne et je la laisse faire. Je suis concentrée sur mon objectif. Je continue, je continue jusqu'à ce que mes doigts viennent titiller l'entrée de son vagin cette fois-ci.

Et il sont totalement trempés en moins d'une seconde. Cette fille ruisselle presque d'entre les cuisses, n'attendant qu'une chose, que je la prenne violemment avec ce qui se trouve entre mes jambes.

Alors je replace ma maison sur le haut de ses fesses, attrape la peau de sa hanche entre mes doigts et de l'autre main viens placer le gode juste au niveau de l'entrée de son sexe. Je n'attends pas cette fois, non, à la place, je la pénètre d'un seul coup, profondément, jusqu'à ce que mon bas ventre rentre en contact avec son cul. Elle hurle de plaisir, se cambre légèrement, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller et j'en profite alors pour lui attraper ses deux mains liées. J'accroche une des miennes à ces cordes, l'obligeant à rester dans cette position. Et je bouge enfin.

Un coup de hanche, deux coups, trois coups, dix coups et je m'arrête. Les à-coups contre mon clitoris sont divins.

Elle râle à nouveau et à nouveau, je la fesse. Puis j'entends du bruit à côté de moi et je me rends compte que Violet vient de se lever. Elle me fait un signe de la main m'invitant à continuer puis elle se place juste au niveau de l'oreille de Lucy qui semble extrêmement attentive.

**''Hmm..''** Souffle-t-elle alors que toute l'attitude de la blonde vient de changer. **''Petite salope ! On aime être baisée par quelqu'un d'autre que sa maîtresse ?''**

Je suis légèrement étonnée de son langage même si elle m'a prévenu. Mais la situation fait que s'en est presque excitant pour moi.. Car ce qui compte c'est comment se sent Lucy et là, elle vient de se tendre d'un seul coup. Mais pas par peur, ô non, par appréhension. Je vois que son visage essaye de se tourner vers moi puis à nouveau vers la brune.

**''Oh god..'** ' Soupire-t-elle. Elle a compris.

Et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour repartir. Entre ça et sa tignasse blonde devant moi, toute ma tête s'enflamme et rejoint mon corps dans sa folie. Je recule un peu et la pénètre plus fort, plus vite. Elle laisse échapper à nouveau un grognement et à nouveau je la gifle.

**''Pas un bruit.''** Je lui ordonne d'une voix autoritaire que je me découvre. Mes ongles s'accrochent à sa peau et à chaque coup de rein je sens le silicone me caresser. Je suis tellement excitée que si je continue comme ça, je vais jouir avant elle. Alors je me retire, vite, et elle retombe sur le ventre.

Violet lâche un rire.

**''Ne t'inquiète pas Lexa, elle semble faible, mais elle a déjà pris bien pire. Fais toi plaisir avec son corps.''**

Je laisse se poser sur mon visage le plus pervers des sourires en coin et attrape alors les jambes de la blonde étalée devant moi. Je la ramène contre moi pour la soulever, sans aucune douceur et le seul son qui s'échappe de la pièce, à présent, est sa respiration saccadée, complètement hors de contrôle. Moi en revanche, je suis en plein dedans. Je contrôle et ainsi je me protège et peux protéger les autres. Tout ça est excitant, perturbant mais excitant. Je ressens des choses fortes, assez fortes pour me changer les idées.

Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir. Non, j'agis et à la place de me concentrer sur mes pensées, je place deux doigts juste au dessus du plug anal pour écarter doucement ses fesses.

Violet comprend mon action et intervient.

**''Respire.''** Dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de Lucy. **''Détends toi ma beauté.''**

Elle lui caresse le visage avec affection et doucement je viens alors retirer ce bout de métal de son corps. Son orifice se dilate puis, reprend quasiment sa forme initiale. Mais je sais qu'il y a de la place à l'intérieur maintenant. Je sais que je vais pouvoir la prendre par le cul pour la faire suinter un peu plus encore.

Elle retombe à plat mais cette fois-ci je ne la laisse pas se recoucher, non ma main se place sur son aine et avec force je la retourne sur le dos.

Violet se lève alors et décale légèrement le corps de Lucy pour venir rapidement défaire ses liens. J'avais oublié ses bras attachés, la position n'a pas dû être confortable et je remercie alors la brune d'un signe de tête. Elle comprend que j'ai compris et m'invite à continuer.

Je pose ainsi mon regard sur la femme devant moi et lui écarte les cuisses doucement. Sa cage thoracique se lève et redescend faisant poser mes yeux sur ses seins. Je m'avance vers elle, englobant cette poitrine avec douceur. Elle soupire et je la vois se mordre la lèvre pour se taire.

Je lâche un rictus. Je trouve ça fou autant de soumission, fou et terriblement excitant.

**''Tu peux faire autant de bruit que tu le souhaites, ma belle.''** Je souffle.

Et elle ne se fait pas prier.

**''Lexa..''** Soupire-t-elle en premier, ce qui, sincèrement, accroît mon ego de mille pour cent.

**''Oui ?''**

**''S'il vous plaît.. Touchez moi encore.''**

Ce vouvoiement me transcende. Mon doigt se place sur le bout de son téton et mon autre main vient s'appuyer près de sa tête, dans le matelas.

Je regarde alors Violet qui a repris sa place dans le fauteuil, ses entre cuisses complètement inondées de sa propre mouille. Je lui souris et elle me répond. Alors, mon doigt remonte sur le corps de Lucy et doucement il vient soulever son bandeau pour le placer au-dessus de sa tête.

Son regard, humide de désir, me capte rapidement. Putain elle me veut tellement, c'est juste.. Fou. Sa bouche s'entrouvre mais au lieu de la laisser parler je l'embrasse. Je ne sais pas si on embrasse en BDSM mais j'ai choisi de le faire. Son corps se cambre pour plus, alors ma langue se déplace à travers ses lèvres et c'est avec passion que je viens faire l'amour à sa bouche.

Mais trop de douceur ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut, alors je redescends mes doigts et viens lui pincer, avec force, son téton droit. Je le gifle et tout son corps tremble. Je crois qu'elle pourrait presque avoir un orgasme tant elle est au bord du gouffre. Mais pas encore. Non, je me redresse et recule.

Je me place entre ses jambes que je soulève jusqu'au niveau de mes épaules, exposant ainsi ses deux orifices. Je choisis d'abord son sexe, pour une seule pénétration, profonde mais rapide, de quoi bien lubrifier ce penis artificiel collé à mon corps. Je ressors et elle gémit, ses mains s'accrochant au matelas. Puis mes deux doigts se posent sur mon gode, ses jambes retombent un peu mais j'ai assez de marge pour le placer à l'entrée de ses fesses.

J'avance doucement et glisse en elle avec précaution. Centimètre par centimètre.

**''Est-ce que ça va ?''** Je lui demande avec tendresse.

J'ai remarqué qu'il était important de la mettre en confiance à ce niveau là.

**''Oui Lexa, s'il vous plaît.. Encore..''**

Je souris et continue mon chemin jusqu'à être profondément enfouie dans son anus. Je sens ses fesses se contracter, d'ailleurs tout son corps le fait. Ses yeux me cherchent et je lui donne ce qu'elle demande. Je la regarde et elle acquiesce pour que je bouge. Je le sais, étrangement, nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de parler.

Moins humidifié que son vagin malgré tout, j'attrape le lubrifiant, toujours là sur le matelas, et en met une bonne dose une fois mon faux pénis quasiment ressorti en entier. J'en place bien tout autour et recommence mes mouvements. Elle gémit, se tord, mais putain, elle aime. Ça j'en suis certaine.

J'accentue le mouvement, m'accrochant à ses jambes toujours en l'air. Je sens mes propres fesses se contracter à chaque coup de bassin, je sens le dildo frôler mon clitoris, le frapper, presque, à chaque pénétration et selon l'intensité de celle-ci.

Puis la brune se redresse. Elle monte sur le matelas. Elle nous rejoint. Elle passe une jambe de l'autre côté de la tête de Lucy et finit par se poser au-dessus de son visage.

**''Nettoie moi, veux-tu.''**

Et avant d'obtenir une réponse je vois les deux mains de Lucy s'agripper aux cuisses de sa maîtresse et la ramener directement sur son visage.

Face à moi, Violet, elle, se mord la lèvre me faisant presque oublier mon propre travail. Elle gémit, elle aussi, et putain que mes cuisses sont mouillées, que mon corps a envie. La brune se penche un peu posant sa main sur mon visage. Un clin d'œil, et je la vois se perdre sur mes seins. Elle pose ses doigts au niveau du côté de ses derniers pour se retenir à moi, et dans un geste que je n'avais pas prévu elle vient alors sucer ma poitrine. Le plaisir est instantané et par réflexe je m'avance un peu, enfonçant le gode jusqu'au harnais, dans les fesses de Lucy.

Mon clitoris s'affole mais son corps plus encore. Alors je décide qu'il est temps de la récompenser et Violet semble penser la même chose car en se reculant, ses doigts se perdent sur les lèvres inférieures de la blonde, m'ouvrant un nouveau passage.

Je me retire doucement au son de ses longs gémissements, repasse du lubrifiant dessus, même si je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit utile et viens placer le bout du gode juste au niveau de l'entrée de son sexe. Ses jambes s'écartent plus encore et je la prends sans attendre.

**''Oh god, Lexa oui ! Oui ! Ouhmm.''**

Hmm. Doux et amer souvenirs.

Elle ne parle plus, étouffée à nouveau par le corps de Violet.

**''Vas y plus fort Lexa, elle peut le supporter.''**

Alors je vais plus fort, encore et encore, la pénétrant avec vigueur, mes mains accrochées à ses cuisses pour la maintenir contre moi. Le lit bouge, tapant, à présent, contre le mur. Mais peu importe. J'observe tout, jusqu'à ce liquide légèrement blanchâtre se répandre tout autour du silicone la faisant hurler.

**''Lexhmmmmmm !"**

Elle est proche. Alors je continue et d'un seul coup son corps se cambre et d'un seul coup, il tremble. Elle jouit en une seconde et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle retombe sur le matelas que j'arrête mes vas et viens. Sans pour autant sortir d'elle. Je commence à le faire mais Violet m'arrête.

**''Ce n'est pas fini.''** Dit-elle. **''Elle peut encaisser plus.''**

Je la regarde alors attraper le lubrifiant et en gicler partout autour de sexe de la blonde. Elle repose la bouteille et vient gifler son clitoris.

**''Qui t'a dit d'arrêter de me lécher !"**

**''P.. Pardon maîtresse.''**

Ses mains se placent à nouveau sur les hanches de Violet et à nouveau le souffle de cette dernière s'accélère.

**''Lucy.. Lucy est capable d'avoir au m.. au moins, quatre orgasmes d'affilée. Que dirais tu d'essayer jusqu'à 5 ?''**

**''Cinq ?''** Je suis étonnée. C'est beaucoup.

**''Oui, je.. Je finis et je vais te chercher quelques.. objets inté.. intéressants.''** Elle gémit.

Putain cette femme est magnifique. Je l'observe et elle le voit. Ses deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et tout naturellement je recommence mes vas et viens, mais cette fois ci sans vraiment faire attention à Lucy, car Violet vient de m'embrasser.

Shit. Je veux cette femme. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas l'avoir, pas comme ça. Mais je vais prendre plutôt ce que je peux et faire avec. Ainsi mes lèvres quittent sa bouche pour son cou. La position n'est pas agréable alors doucement je me retire de la blonde. La laissant là. La brune encore une fois le remarque mais ne dit rien, bien trop excitée à son tour.

Je m'avance vers elle et enjambant à Lucy, complètement frustrée d'avoir été laissée, vide, sans mon jouet pour la remplir. Je le sais car elle s'est plaint.

Peu importe. La brune me regarde et se mord la lèvre, alors mes mains se posent dans ses reins et ma bouche sur ses clavicules. Je les embrasse, les lèche.. Sa peau est un délice.. Elle se redresse un peu et finalement, mon gode se place entre ses cuisses, son bout venant même frôler le visage de la blonde en dessous d'elle.

**''Ma.. Ma beauté ?''**

**''Oui maîtresse ?''**

**''Lexa va me pénétrer. Je t'interdis de nous toucher ou de te toucher toi-même.''**

Je l'entends déglutir d'ici, je m'entends déglutir d'ici.

**''Oui maîtresse.''**

**''Remets-toi ton plug et va t'asseoir dans le fauteuil.''**

**''O..Oui maîtresse.''**

Je recule alors jusqu'au bout du lit et, sans me quitter du regard, Violet s'avance vers moi, laissant s'échapper la blonde.

Je la vois attraper le plug et se pencher. Il lui faut environ une minute pour le replacer, elle-même, dans son cul. Et quelques secondes pour partir s'asseoir.

**''Et interdiction de croiser les jambes.''** Ajoute Violet.

**''Oui maîtresse.''**

Je la regarde s'installer alors, droite comme un piquet mais le corps luisant, rouge, complément chaotique. Puis, deux doigts se posent sur mon menton et la brune recapte mon attention directement. Elle recule un peu et elle me fait comprendre la position qu'elle attend de moi.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, la tête au pied du lit et elle, elle, elle se place au-dessus de mes cuisses, là, à genoux. Ses mains viennent attraper ma queue et doucement je la vois s'enfoncer dessus. Je lèche mes lèvres quand j'observe cette femme commencer à remuer sur moi. Son corps ondule et, automatiquement, mes mains se posent sur ses hanches.

Elle gémit et même si elle domine clairement cette danse, une part de moi fond lorsque je la regarde. Elle est la sensualité incarnée. Elle me rappelle Clarke. Les deux me rappellent Clarke.. Mes hanches se soulèvent alors un peu et elle grogne, son corps tombant sur moi, sa généreuse poitrine s'écrasant contre la mienne. Seuls ses longs cheveux bruns m'éloignent de ma folie.

Je continue de monter et d'abaisser mon bassin et viens entortiller sa tête de mes bras, collant son visage dans ma nuque. Elle soupire, elle gémit et je commence moi aussi à être totalement à l'envers.

**''Ne.. Ne jouis pas..''** Soupire-t-elle. **''Fais.. Fais.. Putain.. Fais moi confiiaance.''**

Sa voix me fait perdre la tête mais je l'écoute, je me concentre, serre les cuisses pour bloquer cet orgasme qui pointe le bout de son nez et à la place je la saisis par les hanches, appuyant sur son corps pour la pénétrer le plus profondément possible.

**''Putai.. Putain ! O..Ouiii !''**

Et elle se tord. Tremblant contre mon corps. C'est rapide mais putain d'intense.

Elle reste une seconde là et finit par déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de tourner la tête vers Lucy.

**''Regarde la. Un vrai petit déchet en manque.''**

Elle rit et je tourne la tête pour voir la blonde, les ongles agrippés aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, les jambes écartées sur un siège complètement trempé.

**''Elle est belle.''** Je soupire alors en me perdant sur ce court duvet blond entre ses cuisses. Je lèche mes lèvres.

Les biceps de la femme en face de nous se galbe et Violet se relève doucement de moi, laissant du froid se répandre le long de mon corps.

**''Lucy, debout.''** Ordonne alors la brune.

Les deux se lèvent et la dominante finit par retourner à son tiroir. Elle se rapproche de la blonde et passe son doigt le long de son bras.

**''Tu as été une gentille fille. Si tu les supportes plus qu'habituellement, je te laisserai jouir et te pénétrant.''**

**''Oui maîtresse, s'il vous plaît maîtresse.''**

**''Bien.''** Alors je la vois venir placer sur ses seins, deux pinces tétons reliées par une chaîne.

Je regarde la scène et putain. Putain je vais devenir folle avec ces deux là.

**''Obéis à Lexa. Laisse-la te pénétrer comme elle le veut, mais interdiction de gémir, de jouir, de crier son nom."** Elle me fait face. **"Lexa ?''**

**''Oui Violet ?''** Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler et ça la fait sourire. Elle ne dit rien et finalement rejoint à nouveau son tiroir.

**''Met toi à genoux, fais moi confiance.''**

Cette dernière phrase m'indique que nous sommes dans la partie apprentissage. Mais même sans ça je l'aurais écouté je pense. Alors je me redresse comme demandé. Elle se retourne vers moi et ce que je vois m'impressionne. Et je ne suis pas là seule, Lucy vient de lâcher un grognement. La dominante défait le gode accroché à mon harnais et vient alors placer le nouveau, bien plus large bien plus long.

**''Elle n'en est pas fan, mais moi je l'aime. Alors fais toi plaisir avec.''**

Elle me sourit et j'acquiesce.

**''Lucy ?"**

**''O..Oui maîtresse ?''**

**''Donne à L'exa, la fellation de sa vie.''**

**''Oh.. Je ne suis pas sur de...''** Tente la blonde, l'inconfort noté sur son visage.

**''Bien. Penche toi sur le lit.''** Lui ordonne alors sa dominante.

**''Maîtresse, je..''**

**''Penche toi ou je ne serai vraiment pas contente.''**

Alors Lucy se penche juste devant moi. Violet se retourne et sort une cravache en cuir. Je regarde la scène et lorsqu'elle lui assène le premier coup je comprends vite que c'est l'heure de la punition et que celle-ci est totalement acceptée et appréciée.

Cinq coups au total. Lucy relève le regard vers moi. Elle est à la fois excitée et embarrassée voir presque honteuse, mais putain qu'elle est belle.

**''Est-ce que tu vas sucer Lexa ou est-ce que je continue, petite salope que tu es.''**

**''Je.. Je.. Lexa..''** Soupire-t-elle ce qui bien sûr me fait sourire.

**''Bien. Lexa, si elle ne t'obéit pas. Cinq coups de plus compris ?''**

**''Compris.''**

**''Amusez-vous bien. Je reviens.''**

Lucy grimpe alors sur le lit face à moi et lorsque la porte se ferme, nous laissant seule, je sens l'ambiance, changer. Sa dominante est partie et malgré tout, je viens de la voir se détendre. Oh non, je ne perdrai pas le contrôle.. Je me lève alors et pars m'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

**''Lexa ?''** Demande-t-elle.

**''Silence."** Je lui rappelle où est sa place et en une fraction de seconde elle n'est absolument plus détendue bien au contraire. Sa peau frissonne, sa gorge se contracte et ses yeux se noircissent bien plus encore. **''Il me semble que tu as des ordres. Désobéis encore une fois et tu seras punie. Maintenant approche et suce moi.''** Je lui lance tout en glissant un peu sur le siège et en attrapant le gode par sa base.

Elle acquiesce et descend alors du lit. Elle se place à genoux devant moi puis entre mes cuisses que j'écarte pour la laisser passer. Elle se tient droite la bouche juste au-dessus de ce morceau de silicone que je trouve bien trop gros pour elle, mais passons. Je fais confiance à Violet.

Elle elle écarte, ainsi, ses lèvres et ça passe. Difficilement mais ça passe. Bien sûr j'arrive rapidement au fond de cette cavité et je ne suis pourtant qu'à la moitié de ce qui peut être absorbé. La position n'est pas adéquate et je le comprends.

**''Penche la tête en arrière et ouvre moi ta gorge.''**

Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, je ne sais même pas comment j'en ai l'idée mais elle s'exécute et je sais que ça va le faire. Pour moi en tout cas. Je me lève alors et elle avale avant d'ouvrir la bouche, de nouveau, en grand. Je choppe l'arrière de son crâne avec ma main et doucement je viens m'empaler dans sa bouche. Comme plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois ci sa gorge est détendue et cette fois ci je la pénètre jusqu'au bout.

Mais un gag reflex me stoppe et je me retire d'un coup.

Ok je suis allée trop loin c'est ça ? Putain qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

**''Continue.''** J'entends alors près de la porte. Je lève les yeux et Violet est là, elle aussi équipée.

J'acquiesce et regarde Lucy qui ne bronche pas, la bouche toujours ouverte. Alors je recommence et cette fois-ci elle me laisse passer sans me repousser. Le bout de ma queue tape dans le fond de sa gorge et mon clitoris en ressent les vibrations. Il se contracte et je ressors. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à que la blonde soit recouverte d'une quantité astronomique de salive.

Violet nous regarde toujours sans un mot et je sais que j'ai carte blanche.

**''Lève toi ma belle.''** Je dis tendrement à ma soumise. Son visage se détend et je sens alors l'importance de cette affection entre les partenaires. **''C'est bien, je suis fière de toi.'** ' Je lui souffle alors avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres bien rouges. Son visage s'illumine.

**''Merci maît.. Lexa.''**

Je souris et j'entends la brune lâcher un rire. **''Et voilà qu'elle me remplace déjà.''**

**''Vous êtes irremplaçable maîtresse.''**

Moi, de mon côté je me déplace jusqu'au lit sur lequel je m'allonge sur le dos.

**''Lucy, viens ici.''** J'ordonne.

Et rapidement elle s'approche. Je lui tends la main et elle la saisit. Je la fais me grimper dessus et sans attendre je positionne le gode sous son sexe.

**''Assis.''** Je commande.

Ses doigts se posent alors sur mon ventre, elle se cambre et finalement glisse jusqu'à s'asseoir sur moi. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et je vois qu'elle a du mal à l'accepter en elle.

**''Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps ?''** Je demande.

**''Oui Lexa. Juste une seconde.''**

**''Dis-moi quand tu es prête.''**

Une trentaine de secondes passent et Violet finit par nous approcher. Elle passe sa main sur son dos et je la vois la caresser doucement.

**''Tu vois, il n'est pas si gros.''**

**''Oui maîtresse.''**

**''Je pense même qu'il reste un peu de place pour le mien.''**

**''Oh god.. Non maîtresse, je ne suis pas certaine.''**

Encore ce mot. Il me fait resserrer mes mains sur ses hanches et sans lui demander la permission je la soulève doucement et la lâche pour qu'elle s'écrase à nouveau sur ma fausse bite.

Elle lâche un cri.

**''J'ai assez attendu.''**

**''Oui Lexa, pardon Lexa.''**

Violet sourit du coin des lèvres et je recommence mes mouvements.

**''Oh.. Oui merde.. Oh..''**

**''Ton langage.''** Intervient la brune avant de se placer derrière elle. Elle la pousse en avant et la blonde me tombe alors dessus. Je continue mes mouvements de plus en plus fluide alors que ses longs soupirs caressent ma nuque.

Violet claque ses fesses plusieurs fois et je la sens s'activer derrière la femme posée sur moi.

**''Hmmmmm.''** La blonde lâche dans mon oreille.. **''Oh pu..''**

**''Détends toi.''** Je lui souffle.

Elle acquiesce contre ma peau et je viens, alors, l'englober de mes bras. J'ai la sensation que je dois la protéger, c'est fou. Puis je sens un truc lourd tomber à côté de ma cuisse. Je penche la tête et vois le plug anal de tout à l'heure. Je comprends alors ce qu'il se passe. Et lorsque Lucy s'écrase un peu plus sur moi, je comprends que son cul vient de prendre cher.

À nous deux, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Mes coups de bassin s'accordent à ceux de Violet, tandis que de mon côté mon clitoris est en feu. Elle continue et continue jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose sur mon gode. Ses doigts ? Violet vient d'ajouter un doigt. Puis deux.

**''Maîtresse.. Oui.. Encore..''**

Je souris. Je me veux taquine.

**''On m'oublie ?''** Je murmure alors.

**''No..Non non non Lexa..''**

**''Trop tard.''** Je souffle.

Alors je passe mes mains sous sa gorge et les pouces sous son menton. Je la maintiens là et avec une énergie que je ne soupçonnais pas, je la pilonne. C'est fort. C'est dur. C'est intense et l'orgasme la prend d'un seul coup. Je sens ses doigts s'accrocher à mes clavicules et sa gorge se contracter sous ma poigne. Je lâche un rire avant d'à nouveau la reprendre dans mes bras. Je lui caresse la joue, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, car Violet intervient.

**''Hmm. À mon tour.''**

Lucy ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Et je le sens. Le second gode s'enfoncer en elle, croisant le mien dans ce vagin déjà bien dilaté. Et tout comme moi, elle ne ménage pas sur ses coups de bassins.

Lucy s'accroche à moi et à chaque coup de rein je peux entendre un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres. Je commence alors à lécher son cou qui m'appelle puis à le mordre doucement. Elle hurle de plaisir, elle n'est plus qu'un chaos de sueurs et d'orgasmes. Le second d'ailleurs et troisième de la soirée lui est arraché à la volé. Elle retombe mais la main de violette se place entre le corps de la blonde et le mien.

**''Je n'ai pas fini. Ça t'apprendre à jouir d'abord avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi.''** lâche la brune.

**''Non maîtresse.. Je ne peux.. Je ne peux plus.. Pitié..''**

**''Lexa ? Je repars dans son cul. Tu as le champs libre.''**

Je souris et lorsqu'elle ressort, la sensation d'espace autour de mon gode m'impressionne.

J'enfonce mes fesses dans le matelas, puis les soulève pour, à nouveau, la pénétrer.

**''Ou..Oui..''**

**''Elle a raison.. Ton corps peut tellement subir..''** Je lui souffle près de l'oreille.

Un autre coup de rein et Violet pénètre son second orifice. Elle place son autre main sur sa poitrine, je la sens, et la tire un peu en arrière.

Maintenant, la blonde est assise sur moi, légèrement cambrée, et je meurs de plaisir. Chacun de ses mouvements est devenu une torture pour moi. Violet le sait. Sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Lucy me confirme qu'il est peut-être temps de me laisser aller.

Alors je me laisse faire. Chaque ondulation, chaque montée et descente de son corps sur le mien, me perd. Chaque mouvement d'avant en arrière de la brune me rend folle. Et puis il y a cette chaînette se balançant entre ces deux seins. Je remonte mes doigts sur son ventre et m'y agrippe doucement. Lucy flanche et Violet acquiesce. Alors je tire d'un coup franc dessus et les pinces tétons claquent, laissant ses seins rouges pointer vers moi. Elle hurle à nouveau et se cambre d'un coup. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas mais un quatrième orgasme débarque.

Je la pénètre encore et la pauvre n'a aucun repos. Mais nous n'avons pas envie de lui en donner.. il manque cette fameuse cinquième fois et je n'ai toujours pas jouis.

**''Stop.. Stoop.''** Soupire la blonde.

**''Encore une fois et tu seras libre. Mais interdiction de jouir avant Lexa.''**

**''Oh.. Oui maîtresse.''**

**''Lexa, donne tout ce que tu as.''**

Je souris et attrape alors la blonde par les hanches. Et en deux minutes en deux minutes et après l'avoir pénétré de toutes mes forces, je jouis. Longtemps et de manière complètement aberrante. Je sens mes cuisses se tremper et mes forces m'abandonner. Lucy n'attendait que ça car elle me rejoint dans son dernier orgasme programmé et retombe alors en arrière dans les bras de Violet.

J'inspire et expire restant là, allongée sentant encore les pulsations de mon clitoris contre l'arrière du gode en silicone. J'observe les deux se décaler de mon corps et je vois la brune retirer son harnais. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et écarte les jambes.

**''Lucy, lèche.''**

Et sans attendre mais avec difficulté, la blonde arrive à quatre pattes, pour fourrer sa bouche entre les cuisses de la brune. Je me redresse alors et Violet pose sa main sur mon avant bras.

**''Embrasse moi.''** M'ordonne-t-elle.

Je tourne alors la tête vers elle et l'embrasse avec passion. Nous sommes toujours assises côte à côte ce qui ne facilite pas la tâche. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que sa main vient d'atterrir entre mes cuisses. Elle décroche les sangles de mon harnais et en un instant celui-ci atterrit sur le sol. Puis elle replace ses doigts entre mes jambes; alors je remonte juste un peu le bassin et lorsque son index et son majeur s'insèrent en moi, je me sens déjà partir.

Ils n'entrent pas profondément mais c'est suffisant pour que je me contracte, encore sensible de mon précédent orgasme.

**''Luc.. Lucy. Aide moi mais ne t'arrête.. Pas de me lécher.''**

La soumise relève la tête une seconde et ses doigts rejoignent ceux de Violet, en moi. Je sens l'envie assécher ma bouche et lorsqu'elle touche ce point sensible à l'intérieur de mon vagin, je lâche un grognement de plaisir.

**''Plus fort.''** Je leur ordonne et elles s'exécutent toutes les deux.

Violet commence à trembler et je comprends que le cunnilingus qu'elle est en train de recevoir à raison d'elle. Elle jouit. Vite et intensément et une minute après j'ai la tête de la blonde entre les cuisses. Elle m'inflige le même plaisir et entre ses doigts et sa langue je perds à nouveau pied.. Ma main s'agrippe à sa tête et je sens alors les baisers de Violet dans ma nuque. J'explose, d'un coup. Encore. Hmm..

Je reprends mon souffle comme je peux, repoussant doucement la blonde, mon clitoris étant devenu trop sensible.

Elle se redresse et je suis à bout de force. Alors je n'imagine même pas l'état de Lucy. 

Toujours calée, le dos contre le mur et la blonde devant moi, je fais le point sur le peu de force qu'il me reste. Les deux ont l'air tout autant KO que moi et lorsque je croise le regard de Violet j'ai ma confirmation.

**''Lexa. Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi ce soir ?''** Me demande-t-elle.

Je lève le pouce en signe de ''OUI C'EST BON.'' Et elle rit.

**''Très bien. Alors la séance s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.''**

Et d'un coup, d'un seul coup, je sens le poids de Lucy s'écraser sur mes jambes et mon vendre.

**''Oh mon.. dieu..''** Elle soupire et la brune se lève alors.

**''Repose toi Lexa.''** Elle se penche à nouveau au niveau de la commode et en sort un gel ainsi qu'une sorte de couverture en microfibres. Je la vois essuyer très délicatement les fesses de la blonde pleine de fluides en tout genre pour venir passer un peu de ce qui semble être du gel, sur ce cul bien marqué. **''Dors, et après ta douche, je t'en remettrai un peu.''**

**''Hmm''**

Et pas besoin de le dire deux fois. La blonde est déjà en train de s'endormir et j'avoue que moi aussi. Alors je glisse un peu plus et elle remonte doucement sur mon corps pour s'allonger dans mes bras.

Je ferme les yeux et je finis par m'endormir.


	5. 4. Dopamine

🎶 _Care - Robot Koch, Julien Marchal_ ➰

_1 mois plus tard._

Erf j'ai mal aux reins ce matin. Je savais bien qu'elle était attachée bien trop haute pour moi. Mais non j'ai quand même voulu jouer; la prochaine fois, je saurais que prendre une fille sur la pointe des pieds pendants trente minutes, ce n'est pas bon pour mon dos.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et j'avoue avoir passé les quatre dernières semaines à me soucier de tout, sauf de ça. J'ai à peine vu Raven et Ontari sans parler d'Anya. Finalement j'ai passé la fin de mes vacances chez Violet, à repousser mes limites avec elle et Lucy. J'ai appris beaucoup et vite car d'après la brune, je suis une dominante naturellement.

La blonde, elle, me considère comme son deuxième dominant maintenant, je crois bien. Je l'ai remarqué lorsque je suis arrivée à l'Aftercare, la semaine dernière. Je n'avais mis aucune étiquette, je venais juste récupérer de la lotion à l'aloé vera. Et la blonde était là, au comptoir, son badge rouge sur la poitrine. Je l'ai salué, elle m'a souri et finalement nous avons discuté un moment.

Aucune de nous trois n'a de relations d'exclusivité, je m'entends bien, mais il y a un certain lien qui fait qu'il n'est pas forcément bien vu d'emprunter la soumise de l'autre sans son consentement.

Bien évidemment j'ai eu celle de Violet il y a des semaines déjà. Lucy le savait et je le savais. Et lorsque je me suis levée pour partir, ce fameux jour, elle a posé son bras sur le mien et m'a demandé si je voulais aller chez elle, juste elle et moi.

J'avoue avoir passé une des meilleures nuits de ma vie. Enfin, loin derrière la seule qui compte, mais quand même. Elle était folle de moi et m'a obéis sans broncher. J'en ai profité parce que je sais que ça va, peut-être, être plus compliqué, à présent, de les voir aussi souvent.

Ça va être compliqué parce que j'ai cours, et entraînement et que mes journées vont déjà être extrêmement bien remplies. Nous avons décidé d'au moins se caler le weekend de temps à autre et bien sûr, si je vois quelqu'un qui me plait, je n'ai aucune raison de dire non, même si j'avoue ne pas être encore prête à dominer quelqu'un d'autre pour l'instant. Je sais que ça viendra. Mais là, je me sens plus à l'aise pour essayer de nouvelle chose sur la blonde. Elle est exquise.

La seule chose que je crains, c'est de ne pas en avoir assez. De ne pas baiser assez pour oublier ma colère. C'est de m'en prendre à Raven ou de penser sans cesse à Clarke parce que je n'ai personne d'autre entre les doigts. Nous verrons bien ce que ça donne, mais je me réserve quand même le bénéfice du doute sur ces prochaines semaines;

En attendant, je dois me préparer et prendre un doliprane pour mes reins. Foutu harnais accroché au plafond. Enfin, je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre. Je suis certaine que Lucy a encore les marques des cordes sur son corps.

Je souris à cette pensée et sors enfin du lit. Je n'ai plus qu'une heure pour me préparer.

\---

La première chose que je fais, cet après-midi, c'est me perdre. Je crois sincèrement que c'est une habitude à chaque rentrée, d'arriver en retard. C'était le cas au lycée, pourquoi changer à la fac ? J'ai réussi à gérer toutes la matinée mais là, non, mon cerveau a décidé de dire fuck aux quatre points cardinaux.

Je soupire. Salle numéro D207. Donc bâtiment D, étage deux, salle 7. Quel bordel. J'ouvre le plan devant moi et j'ai beau le tourner dans tous les sens, je suis complètement perdue.

Finalement, je repère un arbre, indiqué aussi bien sur cette carte que présent devant mes yeux. Je repère la bibliothèque universitaire, la cafétéria et putain enfin, le bâtiment D.

J'accélère le pas, monte à l'étage et évidemment la salle est déjà fermée. Aaaarg. Super, en plus c'est mon cours de Stat, un des plus important du semestre. J'inspire et je toque. J'entre doucement et la première chose que je remarque ce sont les regards des cinquante élèves devant moi. _Oui bon, ça vous arrivera aussi dans l'année hein pas besoin de me dévisager._

**"Désolée je me suis per..."** Je commence. Mais je m'arrête lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec Lucy. _Oh putain, c'est une blague._ Sa bouche s'entrouvre, ses yeux s'écarquillent et de mon côté un sourire mutin s'affiche.

**"Va.. Allez vous asseoir."** Dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner face au tableau.

**"Merci madame."** Je lui réponds alors d'une voix grave.

Évidemment toutes les places du fond sont prises mais peu importe je veux claiiiiirement me mettre devant. Je m'assois donc là, au premier rang, en diagonale de son bureau.

Mes yeux se posent sur ses fesses, sur cette jupe droite qu'elle porte, sur ce chemisier blanc rentré à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Si j'étais un homme, je serais clairement dur comme une pierre. J'ai au moins cette chance, de pouvoir dissimuler mes envies.

Comme tout élève, je finis par sortir mon ordinateur portable, celui que j'ai reçu pendant les vacances de la part de l'université et l'installe.

**"Bonjour à tous, donc."** Commence-t-elle en se retournant.

Je comprends que, finalement, je ne suis pas extrêmement en retard.

**"Je suis madame Decker, votre professeure de Statistiques pour l'année."**

Nous n'avons jamais parlé de nos vies privées durant tout l'été. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel était son métier et j'imagine qu'elle a dû me prendre pour quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux. Après tout, je ne compte plus les fois où elle et Violet m'ont offert un verre alors que je n'ai clairement pas l'âge légal pour ça.

Quelle surprise. J'espère surtout que ça ne va rien changer à nos rencontres.

Je décale un peu l'ordinateur et au lieu de prendre des notes, je pose mon coude sur la table et mon visage dans ma joue et je l'observe, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Ohh, elle n'est pas à l'aise, je commence à connaître son corps, ses réponses, ses réactions. Ses cuisses sont serrées, et je sais pourquoi elles le sont.

Elle fait tout pour éviter mon regard mais bien sûr, comme durant nos soirées, elle n'arrive pas à lutter. Ses yeux marrons croisent les miens et se perdent quelques secondes. Le rouge lui monte aux joues et je sais qu'elle est à moi pour le cours.

Je me replace alors devant mon ordinateur pour ne pas la mettre davantage mal à l'aise et elle commence sa classe, difficilement mais avec une assurance que je ne lui ai pas vu, depuis un moment.

Ce n'est plus Lucy, celle qui écoute chacun de mes mots, de mes ordres, non c'est madame Decker, notre sexy professeure de Stat, mais professeure malgré tout.

Elle nous présente le programme et commence son chapitre. Nous avons trois heures avec elle avec une pause de dix minutes environ. Je n'ai qu'à attendre avant d'aller à sa rencontre, car clairement, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Le temps passe, Miss Decker parle, explique, mais je ne vois que ses lèvres remuer, lèvres qui m'ont donné tant d'orgasmes pendant les vacances. Lèvres qui ont englobé mon sexe, réel ou artificiel pendant de loooongues heures. Lèvres que j'ai embrassées pour féliciter, que j'ai mordues pour réprimander ou exciter. _Hm. Parle Lucy, parle._

Le temps passe encore et finalement elle annonce une pause.

**"Bien. Prenez un peu de temps pour vous, on reprend dans 15 minutes."**

Quinze minutes donc. Elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil que je ne rate pas et sort de la salle. J'enferme mon ordi dans mon sac et sans attendre je la suis. Je marche vite, et arrive dans le couloir. Je vois sa tête blonde disparaître derrière une porte et je la rejoins. Dessus je lis _"Dr. L. Decker - Statistiques et finance."_

Docteur.. Et bah.. Je me sens davantage excitée, d'avoir sous mon contrôle, quelqu'un comme elle. J'ouvre donc la porte et la referme derrière moi. J'actionne le loquet pour ne pas qu'on soit dérangée et lorsque je pose mes yeux sur elle, elle est face à moi, assise sur son bureau.

Je sais qu'elle est excitée mais en même temps elle semble en colère. J'hausse une sourcil et elle se pince l'arrête de son nez.

**"Dis-moi que c'est une blague Lexa ? Dis moi que tu n'es pas mon élève ?"**

**"Je suis désolée, je ne vais pas te mentir."**

Je m'approche alors d'elle et elle lâche un long soupir.

**"Comment je vais faire ?"** Commence-t-elle. **"Comment je vais faire avec toi en face de moi me regardant comme ça ?"**

**"Comme ça ?"** Je la tease.

**"Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."**

**"Hmm, hmm"** Je lui réponds en m'avançant encore un peu. Je me colle à elle et elle laisse échapper un gémissement. Puis ma main glisse le long de sa cuisse, passe sous sa jupe et je n'ai même pas besoin d'atteindre son sous vêtement que je sens déjà cette humidité si familière, sur sa peau. **"Je sais très bien effectivement."** Je murmure.

**"Lexa.."**

**"Oui ?"**

Son regard se plonge dans le mien et elle cède. Si facilement.

**"Les cours vont reprendre.."** Elle murmure.

**"Il me reste dix minutes. Tu peux le faire, ma belle."**

Sa bouche s'entrouvre et se referme. J'ai utilisé son surnom au lit et je sais que je viens de déclencher en elle un torrent de désir. Elle déglutit et ça me le confirme.

**"Penche-toi sur ton bureau."** Je lui ordonne.

Si elle me dit non, alors je retourne en cours l'air de rien, si elle se penche alors le jeu commence. Et bien évidement elle se retourne et en une seconde ses fesses sont devant moi. Je relève sa jupe et je souris lorsque je vois sa peau marquée des cordes d'hier.

**"Tu es magnifique."** Je lui dis tendrement.

**"Merci Lexa.."**

Hm. Je défais doucement son string le faisant glisser jusqu'au bas de ses chevilles. **"Tu es tellement trempée. Une vraie petite trainée. Comme je les aime."** Ma voix est grave et amusée, mais au fond, je suis bien trop excitée.

Ma main claque d'abord sur son cul, j'aime quand elle laisse échapper ce genre de cris. Puis encore une fois, encore une fois, encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que celui soit d'un rouge presque vif. Sa cyprine perle entre ses cuisses et il est mon signale pour que je m'occupe d'elle.

Alors sans attendre et sans la prévenir, j'enfonce deux doigts en elle. Elle grogne de plaisir et je continue mes vas et viens.

**"Oh.. Merde.. Oh.. Oui.. Ouii.."**

**"Tu es déjà tellement près de l'orgasme."**

**"Oui.. Oui.. Par pitié, plus fort.. Plus fort ! Lexa par pitié.."**

Je continue mes mouvements et ce n'est que lorsque ses parois se resserrent que je me retire d'un seul coup, la laissant vide sur son bureau.

**"Tourne toi."** Je lui ordonne et elle se tourne.

Alors je viens directement enfoncer mes doigts dans sa bouche en ajoutant un **"lèche"** pour qu'elle me les nettoie.

Son regard est inquiet, quémandeur de plus d'attention, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête. Je finis par essuyer mon majeur et mon index au devant de sa jupe et par lui offrir un sourire narquois.

**"Rhabille toi. Les cours vont reprendre."**

**"Lexa ! Non.. S'il te plait.."**

**"Pardon ?!"** Je me retourne fronçant les sourcils et elle courbe l'échine.

**"S'il vous plaît.."**

**"Appelle-moi Miss Woods. Que je puisse aussi te dominer en cours, quand tu t'adresses à moi."**

**"Bien, Miss Woods."**

Je me rapproche alors d'elle et pose mes lèvres au coin des siennes; 

**"Bien. Je te rejoins chez toi ce soir Lucy. En attendant je veux que tu t'imagines tout ce que je vais te faire. Je veux que tu m'images pénétrant ta gorge encore et encore, je veux que tu m'imagines bouffer ton cul avec envie. Ce soir il ne restera plus rien de toi. Crois moi."**

**"O.. OUI ! Oui, Miss Woods."**

**"Parfait."** Je me baisse alors et récupère son string encore accroché à ses chevilles. Je le lui enlève complètement et le renifle quelques secondes avant de le mettre dans ma poche. **"Je garde ça en souvenir. À plus tard Dr. Decker."**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et me dirige vers la porte. Je la déverrouille et me tourne vers elle. **"Tu es à moi pour la journée. Chaque personne te regardant un peu trop intensément aujourd'hui, te vaudra une fessée supplémentaire, ce soir."**

**"Bien Miss Woods."**

Je lui lance un sourire et sors de son bureau. Bon j'ai environ six heures pour faire passer ce mal de reins. 

\---

**"J'en ai compté dix-sept rien que dans ma classe. Dix sept obsédés qui ont osé poser les yeux sur toi."**

**"Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour vous, Miss Woods."**

**"Hmm, oh je sais bien ma belle, je sais bien. Mais je vais quand même être obligée de te punir."**

**"Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute.."**

**"Partons sur vingt alors ?"**

Je la regarde, là, encore habillée de ses habits d'aujourd'hui, déglutir. Je l'ai directement rejoint après les cours. Nous ne sommes pas parties ensemble mais nous aurions pu.

**"Puis-je prendre une douche avant Miss Woods ?"**

**"Absolument pas. Je n'ai même pas envie que tu te déshabilles si tu veux tout savoir. Remonte moi juste cette jupe que j'accède à ce qui me revient de droit."**

Elle acquiesce et doucement me dévoile ses cuisses, puis son intimité.

**"Tu sais où je veux que tu ailles maintenant ?"**

**"Oui Miss Woods."**

Elle se dirige vers la table de sa salle à manger et je la suis, paddle à la main. Elle se penche et sa lune me sourit presque.

**"Bien.. Bien ma belle, c'est tout ce que je demande. Tu as été assez sage aujourd'hui, donc nous partirons sur quinze. Compte et remercie."**

**"Oui Miss Woods, merci Miss Woods."**

**"Prête ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Oui Miss Woo.. Aaaarhh."**

UN. Et elle laisse échapper un gémissement.

**"UN, merci Miss Woods."**

Deux.

**"Deux, merci Miss Woods."**

Trois.

**"Trois, merci Miss Woods."**

Quatre.

**"Qu.. Quatre. Merci Miss Woods."**

Cinq.

**"Cinq.. Me..Merci Miss Woods."**

Puis, je change de côté et me charge de sa fesse gauche.

 _Clac._ J'y mets un peu plus de force.

**"SIX, MERCI MISS WOODS."**

Sept.

**"Sept, m.. Merci Miss Woods."**

Huit.

**"Oh go.. GOD.. Huit, merci Miss Woods."**

Neuf.

**"Put.. Putain ! Neuf, merci Miss Woods !"**

Dix.

**"Hmmmm.. M.. Merci.. Miss Woods."**

Le prochain coup est violent, brûlant presque sa peau.

 **"Je ne t'ai pas entendu compter."** Je lance alors d'une voix forte.

**"P.. Pardon Miss Woods ! Dix, dix, ça faisait dix."** Sa voix tremble. Je sais qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

**"Est-ce que tu peux encore tenir pour moi ma belle. Cinq de plus ? Juste cinq de plus ?"**

**"O.. Oui, je peux... Miss Woods."**

_Clac. Clac. Clac._

**"Aaaaaah.. O.. Onze, Do.. Douze, treize.."** Elle inspire et lâche un sanglot. **"Merci Miss Woods."**

_Clac._

**"Qua.. Quatorze.. Me.. Merci.. Miss Wo.."**

_CLAC._

**"Qu..Quinze. M.. Merci.. Miss Woods."**

Ses larmes coulent alors je dépose le martinet sur le côté. Je m'avance et l'embrasse sur chaque fesse, puis je la tire vers moi pour qu'elle se redresse.

**"Tu as été parfaite ma belle. Parfaite."**

**"Vous.. Vous êtes satisfaite Miss Woods ?"**

**"Je le suis. Maintenant on va aller prendre un bain toi et moi. Et après, tu seras récompensée, d'accord ?"**

**"Oui Miss Woods, merci Miss Woods."**

**"C'est moi qui te remercie, Lucy."**

J'embrasse ses lèvres et la tire avec moi jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\---

_6 mois plus tard_

**"ersaire... Ouais, j'suis contente pour toi ! Ça va super et toi ?! Les cours se passent toujours aussi bien ? ... Oh la Galerie ! Je vois oui.. Oui, oui.."**

J'entre dans la cuisine et me dirige vers le frigo. Il n'y a plus de lait, alors je prends le jus d'orange.

**"Oui, pas de soucis.. J'comprends ! C'est ça d'être une artiste. Ok ça marche.. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi ! ... Yep ! Bon courage pour ta fin d'aprem ! .. Bisous Griffin !"**

Je me fige et appuis tellement fort sur la bouteille que le bouchon saute. Le jus s'en échappe et en une seconde, j'en fous partout. J'inspire. Voilà pourquoi j'évite ma sœur, voilà pourquoi j'évite tout le monde. Pour cette rage là. On est en vacances mais Lucy et Violet ne sont pas là. Je pourrais appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour me défouler sinon ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Il faut dire qu'en six mois, je les ai enchaîné les conquêtes. Moi qui pensait avoir peu de temps.. Finalement je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup, beaucoup de femmes me regardaient de la même manière que mes partenaires de jeux. Toutes les occasions ont été bonnes. Que ce soit à la BU, dans les vestiaires du club de boxe, en soirée, dans les toilettes d'un bar.. Ce fut six mois enrichissant, mais apparemment pas suffisant pour oublier Clarke. Clairement non.

Alors oui, pendant l'acte, je ne pense pas à elle, et encore.. Mais après, après, entre deux baises.. Il ne reste plus qu'elle. Le vide est toujours là, le manque est toujours là et même si j'arrive davantage à contrôler mes émotions.. Dès que je sors de mon rôle de dominante ou simplement juste dès que je me retrouve seule et bien, elle est là.. Elle est toujours là, et je l'aime toujours autant que je la déteste. Encore plus aujourd'hui, jour de son anniversaire. Les deux derniers ont été.. Révélateur pour nous et je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais je sens mon coeur me faire mal.

**"J'ai.. J'ai oublié d'envoyer son cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu as encore le temps d'écrire un mot sur sa carte si tu veux.. ?"**

Je relève alors les yeux vers ma sœur, tandis que j'éponge le jus d'orange à mes pieds.

**"Pourquoi j'écrirai un mot sur sa carte. Ça fait six mois que je ne lui ai pas parlé."**

**"Je sais pas.. Comme tu dis.. Ça fait six mois et peut-être que.."**

**"Que j'ai oublié ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Je n'oublierai jamais Raven. Je suis encore en colère. Un peu moins, parce que je me vide la tête comme je peux, mais tout de même en colère. Et j'ai la sensation que ça ne passera jamais."**

**"Ça finira par passer Lexa.. Puis Ontari m'a dit que tu avais progressé en boxe et j'ai vu tes notes, elles sont bonnes.. C'est déjà un signe que tu vas mieux pour moi.."**

**"Hm. Je ne veux pas être faible Rae. Dans tous les aspects de ma vie, je veux être la meilleure.."**

J'entends alors un couinement et à nouveau je pose mon regard vers ma sœur, qui vient de se mettre à pleurer sans explication.

**"Ça va pas ?"** Je lui demande, très étonnée.

**"Tu.. Tu m'as appelé Rae.."** Elle éclate en sanglots et je lâche un rire tendre. **"Ne ris pas ! Ça fait six mois que tu ne m'a pas appelé comme ça."**

**"Il ne me reste que toi, je ne peux pas trop te malmener non plus."** Je lui lance en la taquinant.

Et puis étrangement, cette journée me met en colère, mais elle me met en colère parce qu'elle me rend nostalgique.

**"Tu me manques."** Soupire-t-elle.

**"Je suis là. Parfois non, mais parfois oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et pour Ontari. Enfin surtout pour toi. Mais je te demande juste encore un peu de temps pour vous pardonner, toi et Anya. Je ne veux pas te blesser."**

**"Elle revient le mois prochain.. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais au moins manger avec nous ? Elle me pose un million de questions et ça devient de plus en plus dur de ne pas lui dire que tu nous en veux encore.."**

**"Je pense que ce sera bon. Je serai là."**

Son sourire s'illumine et ses larmes se sèchent en un clin d'œil.

**"Par contre, je ne suis pas encore prête à parler de Clarke d'accord ?"** J'ajoute.

**"D'accord.. Miss Woods."**

J'écarquille alors les yeux et elle éclate de rire.

**"Qu.."** Oh la p..

**"Lexa, les murs de l'appartement sont très fins."**

**"Ok.** **Je vais juste déménager."**

**"Oh ça va, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas ça qui me choque tu sais."**

**"Je sais ! Mais je te connais, tu vas être INSUPPORTABLE."**

**"Pas faux."** Elle sourit et je soupire. **"Mais j'ferai des efforts, va."**

\---

_Un an et demi plus tard_

Ok, je ne suis toujours pas prête.. Il n'y a rien de bon dans tout ça, rien de bon..

**"Tu me promets qu'elle ne sera pas là ?"**

**"Non, promis, c'était la condition pour que tu viennes Lex."**

J'inspire.

**"Je ne suis plus personne pour eux, pourquoi ils veulent absolument me voir ?"**

**"Oh arrête tes bêtises. Octavia t'adore, bon, elle me préfère mais elle t'aime beaucoup et je te parle même pas de Lincoln hein. Je crois qu'il était le plus content à l'idée que tu viennes. C'est la famille Lexa, on s'en est éloigné mais c'est la famille, et si tu ne viens pas là, tu vas finir par vraiment les perdre.**

**"Ok. Mais je te jure, je ne veux absolument pas la voir !"**

**"C'est noté, maintenant monte dans ce putain d'avion."**

J'inspire et monte les marches. Je salue l'hôtesse de l'air qui pose son regard un peu trop longtemps sur moi et je finis par lui sourire. Peut-être que ce voyage ne sera pas si terrible.

\--

_2 jours plus tard_

**"Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible."**

**"Non."**

**"Lexa ?"**

**"Oui ?"**

**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"**

**"Rien."**

Je préfère ne rien dire. Je n'ai pas vu Clarke. Est-ce qu'au fond j'avais espéré la voir ? Peut-être.. Non.. Non c'est autre chose. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai eu peur de la voir par contre, j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit à nouveau devant moi et là, maintenant, je me sens juste tétanisée. Nous repartons vers San Francisco avec des images de cette nouvelle famille plein la tête et pourtant je n'arrive pas à sourire. Cette nostalgie de merde, ces souvenirs, ils n'ont pas arrêté de fuser et je me rends compte que putain.. Je n'ai rien oublié. La colère est toujours là, et le manque aussi et encore plus maintenant que je connais son environnement de vie. Est-ce qu'elle se balade à Central Park ? Sur quelle chaise s'assoit-elle lorsqu'elle est à table chez O et Lincoln ? A-t-elle pris Madi dans ses bras elle aussi ?

Il y a mille questions qui tournent en boucle et je sais, je sais que je n'aurais jamais la réponse.

Elle me manque.. Mais je crois qu'il est bien trop tard, maintenant, pour revenir. Et puis, elle a sans doute dû m'oublier.

Je serre les poings et pose la tête contre la vitre de l'avion.

\---

_6 mois plus tard_

Uppercut. Uppercut, direct, direct, crochet et en un dernier coup, il tombe. L'arbitre se précipite vers lui, lui tapote les joues, prend son pou et d'un geste des bras, signale la fin du match par KO. Un sourire m'illumine et quand il se relève et place mon bras dans les airs, je sais que j'ai gagné. J'ai gagné !

Et en une seconde, je vois ma latine de sœur monter sur le ring; j'éclate de rire et elle me saute dans les bras. Je suis championne des États-Unis, dans la catégorie des poids légers. J'ai réussi.. J'ai enfin réussi quelque part..

Nous sautons ensemble et j'avoue ne pas avoir ressenti autant de joie depuis un moment déjà !

\---

_1 semaine après_

**"Lexa ! On y va ?"**

" **Ouais, c'est bon j'arrive."** Je réponds à Raven, heureuse de m'accompagner.

**"J'y crois pas ! Ma soeur, dans le Time ! Powpowpow ! C'est pour quand la sortie ?"**

**"Dans quelques mois en vrai ! Je dois simplement faire des photos aujourd'hui, puis j'aurais des interview. Ils veulent faire un documentaire."**

**"Wooow. Et on prend ta moto ? Tu vas faire des photos pour le Time et toi tu prends ta moto ?"**

**"Bah on s'en fou non ? Ils vont me recoiffer avant le shooting.."**

**"Toi oui, mais moi non cabron ?! Imagine je tombe sur une jolie nenette !"**

**"Parfois tu oublies un peu trop que tu es en couple toi !"**

**"Nan, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu Anya, on sait très bien elle et moi que c'est OK ! On se connait, on sait que le sexe c'est important. Elle est l'amour de ma vie, mais j'ai des besoins primaires tu vois ?"** Me dit-elle en me montrant ses doigts à l'italienne, là.

J'hausse un sourcil. **"Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire quoi faire au niveau de ta vie sexuelle hein. Mais si c'est ok pour vous deux, alors oui, je te conseille de prendre le métro parce que t'as une sale tronche à chaque fois que tu enlèves ton casque."**

**"Hey ! Même chauve je serais sexy !"**

Je lâche un rictus avant d'attraper ma veste et de l'enfiler.

**"Métro ou moto ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Hmm moto, j'ai la flemme de marcher !"**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et nous partons ensemble pour ce fameux shooting.

\---

**"Ou... OUI...OUI ! OH OUI !"**

Ses doigts se sont accrochés à mes omoplates et je souris quand je sens tout son corps se détendre.

**"Je compte sur toi, il me faut cette autorisation."**

**"O.. Ok ! Je te la ferai, pour.. Pour un stage de trois mois.. C'est ça ?"**

**"Six."** Je réponds.

**"Six ?"**

**"Six. Six mois où toi et moi on va se croiser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."** Je lève un sourcil alors qu'elle est déjà en train de se rhabiller.

**"Ok, six mois alors !"** Elle soupire et je souris.

Elle n'est qu'une simple assistante, mais une assistante qui peut me permettre d'avoir mon stage de fin d'année plus facilement. Je la vois se rhabiller et sortir des loges; Je ne sais pas si elle manque à son patron, en tout cas, ce photoshooting au Time aura été très productif pour moi.

J'esquisse un sourire et me déplace jusqu'au lavabo pour me laver les mains. Puis, quelqu'un toque et entre. Après tout ce sont des loges communes, j'ai juste eu la chance d'être seule pendant un moment avec cette euh.. Anastasi ? Antesia ? Bref, A.

**"Bonjour Mademoiselle Woods, je viens simplement vous proposer un café, un thé ou un chocolat pour vous détendre avant de repartir."**

**"Oh, un chocolat, merci."** Je lui souris et quelques secondes plus tard, elle revient un chariot roulant devant elle. Elle le place à côté de moi et me tend une tasse de cette fameuse boisson.

**"Nous avons du sucre, du sucre roux, de la vanille ou de la cannelle si vous le souhaitez."**

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin, si je le sais, mais mes mains saisissent ce tube de cannelle que je viens saupoudrer au-dessus de ce chocolat chaud. Je le repose et la remercie. Elle sort et je me retrouve donc seule avec mes pensées.

Je renifle ma boisson et y trempe les lèvres. Deux ans et demi que je n'ai pas bu ce truc, deux ans et demi aussi que je n'ai pas vu ou parlé à Clarke. Le temps est passé plus vite que prévu et au final, j'ai appris qu'elle allait bien. Anya a dit à Raven qu'elle allait bien, Octavia nous a dit qu'elle allait bien. Elle semble avoir une vie complète et semble heureuse. Je l'ai entendu rire, la fois dernière lorsque je suis rentrée et qu'elle était à la cam avec Raven. Mon cœur a flanché et je suis vite sortie retrouver mes habituées. Même un plan à quatre n'a pas pu me sauver ce soir-là. Même trois soumises n'ont eu aucun effet sur moi. J'ai fini une bouteille à la main et clairement la tête dans les chiottes.

Elle me manque encore. Mais quand je regarde ce que je suis devenue et quand je sais qu'elle est heureuse comme ça, alors je me dis que j'ai bien fait de prendre cette décision. Au fond, il lui a fallu quelques semaines pour tourner la page et se reconstruire de ce qu'a dit Raven. Je lui manque parfois, comme elle me manque, mais je n'arriverai pas à lui faire face, pas encore, en sachant qu'elle semble bien plus accomplie sans moi. Et de mon côté. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour elle au lycée, alors aujourd'hui ? Je réussi peut-être dans mes études, je réussi peut-être dans la boxe, mais mon cerveau, lui, a vrillé il y a deux deux ans de ça.

Je lui en veux encore parce qu'elle me manque encore.

Mais ça va mieux. Le temps passe et ça va mieux. Les souvenirs sont encore là, je l'avoue et parfois, parfois, je repense aux bons. Mais quand je repense aux mauvais, tout mon corps la rejette.. La nostalgie, cette traîtresse.

Je finis mon chocolat, j'en apprécie chaque gorgée, je repense à nos moments, m'accorde cette pose dans ma vie mais une fois la tasse terminée, me revoilà sur mes pieds. Prête à être celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

\---

_1 mois plus tard_

Quelle journée de merde. Lucy a déménagé et vous voulez rire. Sur DC. Mon dieu que le monde est si petit, que le destin est drôle et fourbe. Elle a eu un meilleur poste, une meilleure offre aussi et un meilleur salaire. Je suis contente pour elle, mais nos soirées vont me manquer. Car finalement elle était la seule que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Oui, parce que plus d'une nuit avec d'autres et elles s'attachent en une fraction de seconde. Mais j'ai toujours su que Lucy n'était pas à moi mais à Violet, son coeur est à elle. Elle a beau me dire le contraire, il y a une sorte d'amour entre elles que je ne saurais vraiment définir mais qui est plus fort que nos rencontres. D'ailleurs le fait que la brune décide subitement de partir sur la côte Est, n'est clairement pas un hasard. Dans tous les cas, même si je suis heureuse pour elle, mes deux amies s'en vont et elles vont me manquer.

Erf. Je soupire.

Finalement, j'entre dans mon appartement. J'ai hâte de prendre une douche, j'ai hâte de juste dormir et d'être à demain. J'avance, mais lorsque je pose mes yeux sur le canapé, la seule chose que je vois est ma sœur, en boule. J'entends ses sanglots et me précipite alors vers elle.

**"Rae ! Hey ! Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!"**

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et lorsque je m'assois elle se jette dans mes bras.

**"J'ai.. J'ai.. An.. Anya ! Je crois.. Je crois que c'est terminé !"** Elle pleure de plus belle et je la serre alors fort dans mes bras, aussi fort que je le peux. **"Elle.. Elle était pas du tout comme moi.. Elle.. Elle n'a eu personne d'autre que moi.. Pendant tout ce temps.. J'étais la seule à..."**

_Oh putain.._

**"Shh.. Ça va aller, ça va aller. J'suis désolée pour toi Rae.."**

**"Alors toi aussi.. Toi aussi tu penses que c'est fini.."**

**"Si Anya pense que tu l'as trompé.. Il y a des chances.. Attends un peu qu'elle revienne mais.. Je veux pas te mentir.. Elle est quasi aussi bornée que moi, aussi fière, tu le sais bien.. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle pardonne mais encore une fois je ne suis pas dans sa tête.."** Je marque une pause. **"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"**

**"Que.."** Elle pleure à nouveau à chaudes larmes. **"Qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.. Et que.. Que si elle ne revenait pas, c'est que c'était terminé.."**

À nouveau les larmes, à nouveau elle s'effondre et je la garde contre moi, le temps qu'elle se calme.

\---

_1 semaine plus tard_

_Vrrr_

Je lorgne sur mon téléphone alors que devant moi, la rousse gémit.

_Vrrr_.

Tss. Je m'arrête et elle râle.

**"Met toi à genoux en attendant."** Je lui ordonne.

Elle s'exécute et j'attrape alors mon portable. Ontari ?

**"Allo ?"** Je décroche.

**_"Anya est passée. Elle a surpris Raven en plein plan à 3.. Rentre, s'il te plait, je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle est déjà à sa deuxième bouteille de rhum."_ **

**"Enlève les lui ! Et ne la laisse pas sortir, j'arrive."**

Je raccroche et me précipite pour récupérer mes vêtements, je les enfile et me tourne vers la rousse, toujours assise.

**"Désolée ma belle, je dois y aller. On fera ça une prochaine fois !"**

**"Qu.. Quoi ? Séri.."**

Mais je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase que je suis déjà en train de courir vers chez moi. Par chance, je ne suis qu'à deux rues.

J'arrive à l'appartement et monte les escaliers deux par deux.

**"LAISSE MOI !"**

J'entends ma sœur hurler d'ici.

**"RAVEN ARRÊTE TU VAS TE FAIRE MAL !"**

**"ET ALORS ET ALORS ! JE L'AI PERDU, J'AI AUCUNE RAISON D'ÊTRE LÀ ! AUCUNE !"**

J'accélère et ouvre la porte en trombe.

Rae est là au milieu du salon, les pieds entaillés par le verre éclaté sur le sol. Putain je n'ai mis que deux minutes à venir !

**"Rae.."** Je soupire.

Je lorgne Ontari près de moi, s'étant sans doute reculée face à ma sœur.

**"ELLE.. QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS DEVENIR SANS ELLE ? QU'EST CE QU'IL ME RESTE ?!"**

Elle ne me parle pas à moi, non, elle tourne sur elle même et je fronce les sourcils quand je vois le sang s'étaler par terre.

J'inspire et j'avance.

**"Alex.."**

Je n'écoute pas ma partenaire de boxe et continue de me rapprocher de ma sœur. La voir comme ça me brise le cœur, complètement.

**"Hey.. Je suis là.."** Je murmure en tendant le bras. Elle se retourne enfin vers moi et ses yeux si rouges et gonflés de tristesse s'écarquillent un peu.

**"LE.. Lexa..."** Et elle s'effondre, contre moi, se laissant entièrement tomber. Je la soulève comme je peux et en un instant, je la porte dans mes bras, ses mains s'accrochant à ma nuque.

**"Ça va aller, j'te tiens, ça va aller."**

Elle pleure encore et encore et encore. Je la ramène jusqu'à sa chambre et en ouvre la porte du pied. Je finis par la coucher dans son lit et me pose près d'elle.

**"Je reste là."**

Je lui caresse alors les cheveux et à nouveau, ses hurlements me tordent le cœur.

_L'amour est une faiblesse. Il n'a pas sa place dans nos vies._

\---

_2 ans plus tard._

C'est une bonne matinée. J'ai évacué ma frustration sur la blonde de cette nuit, j'ai récupéré une belle somme au niveau des ventes de cocaïne de la semaine et je vais enfin pouvoir aller prendre un bain maintenant que la baignoire à été installée. Prendre un bain avant de commencer réellement sa journée, quoi de mieux ?

Je saisis mon téléphone et envoie un rapide sms à Nia pour lui indiquer les chiffres du jour. Elle me répond un simple clin d'œil et ça me suffit à être satisfaite.

Nia et moi avons une bonne relation. Je ne dirai pas que c'est mon amie mais plus une associée dont je suis assez proche ? Elle a su m'aiguiller dans l'investissement de l'argent que j'ai gagné ces cinq dernières années et en même temps, j'ai su la convaincre d'être de mon côté.

Finalement, ce n'est pas une année si terrible. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain quand j'entends ma sœur hurler à travers l'appartement. Il est grand, donc je n'entends rien. Et c'était le but en déménageant ici l'année dernière après le départ d'Ontari pour Copenhague.

**"Aaaa ! Tavia... One.. Ler.."** Elle hurle je crois.

**"QUOI ?"**

**"Iens.. Tavia.. Ler !"**

**"OCTAVIA ?"**

**''IENS !"**

_Vrrr_.

Je tourne la tête vers mon téléphone et le regarde.

**"Allo ?"**

**_"J'en ai marre de l'entendre hurler, tu veux pas la rejoindre, je dois vous parler à toutes les deux !"_ **

**"Bonjour à toi aussi, Octavia."**

**_"Bouuuge."_ **

Je laisse échapper un rictus et je descends les escaliers menant au salon. J'entre et place l'appareil en mode haut parleur.

**_''Ok on y est arrivé.''_ **

**''Désolée O'. J'étais à l'autre bout de l'appartement.''**

**_''C'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à Reyes qui m'a niqué les tympans.''_ **

**''Oh ça va t'es juste sensible à ma douce voix.''** Elle lui répond en riant.

**''Que nous vaut cet appel matinal Octavia ?''** Je lui demande.

**_''Oui. Alors. Comment dire. Vous savez qu'on s'est fiancés avec Linc ?''_ **

**''Oui, on s'en souvient bien de tes cris d'hystérie au téléphone.''** Elle lui répond en la taquinant.

**_''Oui et bien, on a fixé la date ça y est !''_ **

**''Félicitations.''** Je m'exclame tendrement. Je suis heureuse pour eux.

**_''Merci. Mais je ne vous appelle pas juste pour ça. J'aimerais que vous soyez là.''_ **

Je me fige. Là ? À New York ? Pour son mariage. Évidemment pour son mariage mais putain. Non.

**''Oh.. Euh..''** J'essaye.

**_''Je sais.. Vous n'êtes pas revenues depuis longtemps mais c'est mon mariage.. Et je ne me vois pas me marier sans vous les filles.''_ **

**''Octavia.. Je sais pas..''** Si je sais, je n'ai pas envie.

**_''Écoute Lex. Vous êtes venues pour la naissance de Madi. Vous serez là pour mon mariage.''_ **

Oui mais pour Madi, Clarke n'était pas là.. Je soupire alors et cherche un peu d'aide dans le regard de ma sœur, mais à la place je sens qu'elle va faire une connerie.

**''T'inquiète pas babe, on sera là. Évidemment qu'on sera là pour ton mariage ! Vous avez fixé la date à quand ?''**

**_''Merci. Merci d'être la plus raisonnable des deux Reyes ! Et le mariage est prévu pour le 25 septembre.''_ **

**''QUOI ?!''** J'hurle. **''Mais c'est dans un mois et demi !''**

Je ne suis absolument pas prête. Cinq ans a essayer de l'oublier, cinq ans et je commence enfin à voir ce putain de bout du tunnel et là, elle me laisse un mois et demi pour me préparer ?

**_''Oui. Je vous avertis maintenant parce que je ne savais pas comment avertir les autres..''_ **

**''Oh.''** Raven laisse échapper. **''Et.. Euh Anya est OK avec ça ?''**

**_''Oui elle l'est.''_ **

Je ferme les yeux. Ok, je ne peux clairement pas dire non. Deux ans et demi, deux ans et demi que ce troufion à côté de mois pleure quasiment une nuit sur deux. Deux ans et demi ou j'entends le prénom d'Anya suivi d'un flot de larmes.

Deux ans ou ma sœur ne pense qu'à elle. Elle n'a pas eu d'autres petites amies depuis. Ok des plans cul, je ne les compte plus mais des petites amies, non. Personne n'a su lui faire oublier Anya.. Alors je pose ma main sur la sienne.

**''Octavia ?''** Je m'exclame.

**_''Oui ?"_ **

**''Il faut qu'on soit là quand ?''** Je lui demande, alors que Rae sourit.

**_''Vous pouvez venir vers le 20. On vous hébergera sans problème. Et repartir après quand vous voulez. Notre lune de miel est prévue pour le 27 mais si vous souhaitez rester plus longtemps, y a pas de soucis.''_ **

**''C'est noté. On sera là. Encore mes félicitations O.''**

**_''Merci Lex, merci Rae. Je vous laisse, Madi s'est réveillée de sa sieste. On se rappelle très vite.''_ **

**''Ça marche, embrasse tout le monde.''** Je lui réponds avant de raccrocher. Je me retourne vers ma soeur et inspire.

**''Tu m'en dois une.''** Je lui dis alors. **''Je n'avais aucune envie de revenir sur New York.. Merde..''**

**''Je sais. Merci Lex.''** Souffle-t-elle.

**''T'as intérêt à tout faire pour la récupérer Rae. Vraiment tout faire.''**

Et moi, moi je vais essayer de contenir ma colère, ma frustration et surtout ce flot de sentiments qui me tord les boyaux, car même si je ne l'ai pas oublié, même si le temps a effacé quelques douleurs.. Je suis toujours autant brisée qu'avant.

_Clarke. Comment vais-je réagir, quand je vais te revoir ?_


	6. 6. Note d'Ael

_Bonsoir à tous, ou bonjour !_

_Voila, voila, j'ai fini l'histoire annexe de Lexa ! Je vous l'annonce déjà, j'en ai terminé avec les histoires annexes ahah, elles ont eu raison de moi !_

_De base j'avais simplement prévu un seul OS - "Why not ?" mais bon j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir et vous expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces cinq années de séparation. Voila le tout plus ou moins fait ! J'espère, en tout cas, que ça vous a fait plaisir._

_** Maintenant, avançons avec Moomoon !  ** _

_En ce qui concerne cette partie, je sais que certains vont être sensibles à l'histoire de Lexa et d'autres non. Et comme à chaque je vais vous donner mon avis en tant qu'auteure. Mais chacun, évidemment, est libre de penser comme il le souhaite._

_De mon côté, je suis bien plus attachée à Clarke qu'à Lexa, même avant sa "chute", je me suis toujours plus identifiée à la blonde qu'à la brune, de loin. Que ce soit au niveau de ses émotions, de son impulsivité, de sa patiente inexistante et surtout de cette façon qu'elle a d'aimer à l'extrême mais d'être aussi capable de détester très vite. Clarke est quelqu'un qui croit prendre soin des autres et qui le fait, largement, bien sûr, mais malgré tout, qui a tendance à prendre des décisions pour les autres, à choisir sans vraiment écouter, à étouffer d'une certaine manière. J'ai cette sensation qu'elle pense à la place des autres mêmes parfois. Je dirai que c'est son plus gros défaut, même si ça lui permet aussi, de prendre soin de ceux qu'elle aime. (En tout à cette époque là. Aujourd'hui, je dirais qu'elle est beauuucoup plus attentive, et qu'elle fait beaucoup plus attention aussi, le départ de Lexa lui ayant servi de leçon, je pense.)_

_En ce qui concerne Lexa, vous l'avez détesté et je pense que pour certains c'est encore le cas. Et ça m'va. Je n'ai jamais prétendu faire des personnages tout gentils et tout mignons, même les principaux, surtout les principaux. Ils trompent, ils mentent, ils se blessent, sont parfois fourbes, mauvais, comme n'importe quel être humain en fait. Chacun à son caractère et chacun va être capable d'encaisser ce qu'il peut avec ses insécurités et ses capacités émotionnelles._

_Lexa elle, elle a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ce qui donne ce résultat là. J'en ai parlé avec beaucoup d'entre vous en MP, parce que c'est vrai que j'ai accentué mon histoire sur Clarke, et sur sa tristesse, mais Lexa, même si elle essaye de se reconstruire sans se détruire autant que la blonde, à qu'en même bien souffert à sa façon. Je ne parle de violence physique mais plus psychologique._

_Il faut comprendre comme je le dis, que si je transferts son histoire à notre vie réelle (plus ou moins bien sûr) et bien je ne sais pas, si j'aurais réagi différemment qu'elle. Je m'explique. Je m'imagine au lycée, amoureuse de ma meilleure depuis deux ans, prête à me mettre en couple avec elle, n'attendant que ça finalement. On décide plus ou moins de rester dans la même région et d'avancer enfin ensemble. Moi, j'suis heureuse, c'est mon choix, j'serais près de ma famille, de mon père, du coup, de mon autre meilleure amie, de mon frère de coeur, si on veut, bref de tous les gens que j'aime. Je n'aspire pas à une grande carrière, au contraire, je n'ai jamais aimé la compétition, même en sport, même dans la boxe. Je me dis, ok, moi ma vie, ben je veux la faire avec ces gens là en fait, j'ai pas envie d'aller à l'autre du bout du pays et de me retrouver quasi toute seule ou même avec ma soeur, mais loin de tout ça. Et au final j'suis heureuse, j'me dis que tout est ok, tout est en place, j'ai juste à démanger mes affaires et ce sera cool. Mais non, je vais a mon rendez-vous avec celle que j'aime, on se balade, on finit par dormir ensemble, par s'embrasser encore et encore et je me dis wow, je l'aime, de tout mon être. Elle est tout pour moi. Du haut de mes dix huit ans et après avoir passé autant d'années à l'aimer, enfin, enfin, on se trouve._

_Puis je m'endors et une semaine après j'apprends que pendant cette belle sieste, elle a décidé, que non, elle et mes amis, ceux pour qui je voulais rester, ont juste décidé de choisir à ma place ce qui serait bien ou non pour moi. Alors directement, si quelque chose comme ça, arrivait vraiment, je pense que des coups de boule voleraient entre chaque tête. Parce que personne, PERSONNE, ne doit choisir pour vous votre avenir. C'est déjà compliqué quand les parents s'emmêlent alors imaginez là._

_À mon sens, la seule chose qu'à fait Lexa, c'est se connaître par coeur. Je pense qu'elle a eu le temps de travailler sur elle même pendant que Clarke fourrait sa langue dans la gorge de Niylah. Elle a fait le point tellement de fois, sur leur relation. Elle était prête même à accepter de la voir heureuse, sans elle. Jusqu'au jour, où elle ne l'était plus. Et pourtant, elle n'a rien fait pour blesser Clarke. Elle a juste attendu sagement, elle ne lui a rien imposé. Et elle a fait un lourd travail sur elle même._

_Et comme, elle le ressent plusieurs fois durant ces chapitres, la colère a été son moteur finalement. Un moteur fonctionnant au panneau solaire je crois et coincé dans le Sahara mais soit, il a été un putain de moteur qui a fonctionné de longues années. Et elle savait, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans cet état, même en culpabilisant, même en l'aimant, même en essayant de la comprendre._

_J'ai vécu cette situation, à plus ou moins la même échelle. Deux ans, ça a duré. Deux longues années ou aucune de nous deux n'a fait le premier pas. Pour une connerie, pour une dispute à la con les gens sont capable de s'ignorer pendant tellement de temps. Quand la fierté et l'égo s'en mêle, quand la culpabilité et le manque de confiance en soit règnent alors bon courage pour cet effort, bon courage à vous pour prendre sur vous-même et aller parler à l'autre._

_Lexa a eu plusieurs occasions de retourner vers Clarke mais encore une fois, entre sa colère, son mode de vie, et surtout ses putains d'amies répétant sans cesse "Clarke est heureuse"; Quelles étaient ses raisons pour revenir ? Pour lui imposer sa colère ou son amour ?_

_Elle n'est pas stupide, elle n'est peut-être pas douée pour communiquer mais Lexa n'est pas stupide, elle est blessée. Jeune, amoureuse et blessée. Et c'est un combo qui fait qu'il est difficile de prendre du recul sur la situation. Et quand vous le faites, quand vous avez un peu vieilli et bien il est parfois trop tard. La routine s'installe et elle vous semble peut-être plus agréable que de replonger dans une relation chaotique et douloureuse. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était, chaotique et douloureuse._

_M'enfin, les deux sont des boulets, le destin est contre elles et ça donne tout ce gros bordel._

_Heureusement, elles ont vieilli et enfin, enfin, je vais abandonner ce passé pour me défouler dans leur futur ! J'ai hâte de vous faire vivre leur nouvelles aventures (j'ai l'impression de faire un second tome mais en fait, il reste tellement de chapitres encore que bon c'est clairement le cas hein) !_

_Merci d'être tellement à me suivre ! J'ai dépassé les 100 abonnés et je trouve ça juste incroyable ! Merci vraiment, vraiment du fond du coeur ! Vous me faite rire et vous me donnez envie d'écrire et de me saigner (ou d'avoir des migraines) pour vous sortir des chapitres à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Enfin je l'espère en tout cas !_

_Merci pour vos votes, vos commentaires et toutes les discussions que j'ai avec vous et qui animent ma petite vie !_

_Zoubi._

_Ael._


End file.
